Lesson Learned
by CloudedMindx
Summary: Clary is a 24 year old high school English teacher, Jace is a 17 year old English student, what happens when they meet and unknown feelings make themself known? AH AU M for later dirty dreams and lemons!
1. First day, First encounter

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So new story, I just can't help myself, this idea has been in my head for a while and I had to get it started!_

_So I love TMI and have read alot of amazing fanfics on them and have a few more ideas for some of my own. _

_But you've read the summary now read the story (:_

_Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare and I do not claim to be her, the only thing I own is the plot and characters I myself create._

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Clarissa—Clary—Fray was getting ready for her first day at her first teaching job at Alicante high School in the city of Idris. She was bursting with excitement and nervousness. She would be taking classes from all four grades for one of the major subjects, English. It worried Clary that she would fail and in turn so would the children in her class, but she decided not to dwell on that fact.

She looked in the floor length mirror to see if she looked like an acceptable member of teaching staff. She looked at her black pencil skirt that cut off at the knee, her white button up blouse and her black blazer. Her fiery red hair, with its unruly curls, was put up into a ponytail, after being flat ironed straight as much as it could. She wore little make-up since she only had a few freckles left from her adolescence and her chest had filled out to a d-cup and she was content with that, though for 24 she was still pretty short and got carded all the time. Her black stilettos added a little height, but she knew alot of the older students would still be taller than her.

"Ready for your first day _Miss_ Fray," Clary's best friend since they were five years old asked, popping his head through her bedroom door. Simon Lewis and Clary Fray had always been best friends, since the sandpit and now they were off to their first teaching jobs together. They also were flat mates, each paying their share of the rent.

"Just need to get my bag _Mr_ Lewis," Clary smirked, unlike her Simon taught Biology. It was so strange that they had everything in common, including teaching!

Clary grabbed her handbag that contained her phone, make-up, wallet and some spare pens and her briefcase with her lesson plans and headed to the garage beneath the apartment building where Simon was waiting for her, Coffee and croissant in hand. Clary put her briefcase in the back seat as her handbag would sit with her and took the Coffee and pastry product off Simon.

"What would I do without you?" She asked rhetorically, climbing into the passenger side and placing her Coffee in the cup holder and her bag on the floor beneath her feet while fastening her seatbelt and taking a bite from her breakfast.

"I shudder at the thought," Simon responded, actually shivering before starting the car and pulling out of the garage nicely. It was a 25-30 minute drive to the school—depending on traffic—and the two best friends made sure they timed themselves before leaving so they would reach the school an hour before the first lesson. It was 7:38 when they stopped at their first traffic lights, making excellent time. Clary sipped from her Coffee, giving her the wake up buzz she needed.

"So excited about teaching?" Simon asked and Clary heard the nervous edge to his voice.

"A little nervous, I mean I have 10th graders first, and I remember what that was like," Simon nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I have 11th graders and you know how much I love them,"

"Simon it's been six years since we were high school students maybe things have changed?" Clary knew that Simon wanted to teach and he was nervous, like her, about screwing up.

"Boy that doesn't make me feel old at all," Simon's statement was heavy on sarcasm.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Twenty-four is not old Simon, I mean it could be worse, we could be twenty-five," Clary grinned at him and he smirked back at her.

"Very funny Fray," He rolled his eyes, still managing to concentrate on the road.

"Simon, I'm sure they'll love you, so don't get too worked up about it." Clary rubbed his arm comfortingly, sat back and finished her breakfast as the two friends arrived at the school, not knowing how this was going to change their lives.

**********

Clary walked into her classroom at precisely 8:55 a.m. five minutes before lessons commenced and she would teach her first class.

She had her lesson plan out and her roll ready to mark the absences and presents of her class. She was going to start with something easy, that kept in the topic pop culture. She had a movie ready, notes the class could take and a novel to read but today for all of her classes she was going to be welcoming and not floor them with immense amounts of work.

When the screech of the bell went Clary's palms began to sweat, she was nervous as hell about her first day and she wanted this first lesson to go well before her next one during third period where she would teach the new 9th graders then fourth she had 12th graders then lunch and lastly 11th graders, which she had last period but luckily for her Simon also had a class last so he wouldn't be waiting around for her for an hour while she finished up.

Her class came in, some giving her incredulous looks some of the male students doing a double take and the girls admiring her ensemble and all around appearance.

Clary smiled warmly and welcomingly at her first ever class. "Hey guy's I'm your new English teacher for this year and a new teacher at this school, my name is Miss Fray and I hope we have a great year," some smiled back, others looked startled at her kindness and then there were the ones who were waiting for the explosion of work and homework.

"First off I'll mark the roll and then we'll discuss your curriculum this semester and then I'll tell you a little about my teaching techniques, preferences and all that jazz, so roll first." Clary walked behind her desk, sitting on the black leather office chair and marking the roll on notebook, she made a mental note to add all her rolls to her laptop that night.

Luckily for her, Alicante high was not the fullest school in Idris, probably because there were a wide variety of schools ranging from private to public, Christian to Catholic, boys to girls to co-ed all within bus, train, driving or walking distance. In this class there were only 15 kids.

After calling roll call she assessed that all 15 kids were here for her first lesson. Good!

"Okay, on your curriculum which I know you don't want to talk about but I won't be boring you with technicalities or big words you don't know, I'll just state the important points which is basically the topic and the meaning of that topic and then I'll let you know what _I_ expect from you, homework and schoolwork wise, sound good?" She saw a lot of smiles and enthusiastic nods. Clearly this didn't happen often.

"So first topic is pop culture, and we will be studying a popular—or at least I hope it's popular—movie and then a book and discuss aspects of pop culture okay?" More nods. "The next topic for this semester is—please don't hate me for it I don't choose the topics you learn—poetry and I will try to make it bearable, I remember hating doing poetry in English too," they smiled, appreciating her gesture. "Then next semester is Shakespeare and we will pick the play so there will be a class vote and the last topic for the year is creative writing, which may not sound like a topic but who cares it's better to use your imagination than copying thousands of notes from the board right?" They laughed a little, liking her already.

"Which brings me to my teaching; I'm not one to write notes, but I will though there won't be a lot, compared too, I'm sure, other classes. Homework, I do give out homework, not every day but expect some at various times. Class work, I expect you to put in 100% effort, the work isn't hard and I'm here to help and _yes_ once I'm done explaining and what not you are free to talk silently and only if you keep working, if I see you not working you can say goodbye to the nice Miss Fray, okay?" They nodded. "Now since it's the first day back I have nothing prepared for today so you can talk amongst your selves." Clary sat back on her chair and began drawing, one of her other passions, she would have loved to become an art teacher but she didn't like drawing unless it was too herself and no one would see.

As her class eased into whispers she was quite pleased. _They don't hate me! _Was what she thought as she began drawing the image of a golden angel, one that was in her dream last night and the night before and every night for the last month.

"Excuse me Miss?" One of the kids—George she thought his name was, asked her.

"Yes," She answered kindly.

"Is it true there is an all school assembly today?" The other kids groaned but clearly wanted the questioned answered.

"Yes, it will be during fifth and sixth period and then home time as normal,"

"What is it about?" George asked.

"I believe it's to find out who the school leaders for the year will be, you know boy and girl captains and vice captains and the head of _your_ student representative council." Clary explained.

"Do we have to go?" Ah, she knew this one was coming.

Clary let out a laugh. "If I have to go so do you, besides I think some people are singing like a band that is made up of other students or something..." Clary trailed off in thought.

"Ugh!" One of the girls yelled causing Clary to look at her. "It's not Aline's band the 'pinketters' is it?" Clary could tell the girl was hoping for a no.

"I'm sorry I don't know," Clary was wondering what the frig a 'pinketter' was.

"It is," another girl spoke up. "Aline is my sister and sadly it's true." Everyone groaned and then the bell went.

"Okay guys, work starts tomorrow and if you think you are coming in here to slack off, think again." Clary told her class as they filed out. She had a free now so she went back to her drawing of the golden angel.

Not before long she received a distress text from Simon.

'_**I have to teach Sex Ed to twelfth graders!! Save me!'**_

Clary laughed before replying.

'_**Sure, what do you need, I have a free now so I can lend you a hand, but it's gonna cost ya =D' **_

It wasn't long before Simon replied.

'_**Whatever it is I'll do it! Now get down here, I'm in lab 2'**_

'_**On my way,'**_

With that last message Clary headed in the direction of the lab, she had been there before since Simon and her took a tour of the school yesterday. Luckily her room—room 10—was not that far from the lab, only a quick walk across the court yard and down some stairs and presto! There you are.

Clary arrived at the door, not knowing if she should knock or not, she choose the former and curled her hand into a fist placing two hard knocks on the door. While waiting she wondered why Simon needed help, I mean neither of them were virgins, she had caught doing the walk of shame a few times, maybe it was nerves for his first lesson about sex, or maybe it was the class. Clary hoped it wasn't the class, seeing as she just got herself involved.

Simon opened the door looking relieved and stepped aside to let Clary in. The lab was colourful and well decorated with life cycle poster, animal pictures and models of whatever experiment it was. Clary turned and saw on the board the words—in giant white letters—'SEX' She looked at Simon and shook her head, then registering the fact that the class was silent since she entered she turned towards the senior students, there were only about 6 in this class, small school small classes, others would be elsewhere.

Clary eyes swept the room, not registering anyone right now and she introduced herself.

"Hello all, I'm Miss Fray and I will be assisting Mr Lewis today on the topic of Sex, first off anyone have questions regarding this topic?"

One hand immediately flew up and Miss Fray's eyes landed on the boy from her dreams. The golden angel, here in the flesh a _STUDENT!_

Aw, Shit!

* * *

_So how was that for a first chapter?_

_And what about the story idea, good, bad or just plain wrong or maybe just plain right_

_Let me know!_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo_


	2. Sex ed and A kiss

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Thanks for your reviews in chapter one, I have so many ideas with this I have to keep going and try not to neglect my homework or other stories lol_

_So not much to say, here is Chapter 2_

_R&R!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Clary stared at the blonde boy a little longer than necessary before clearing her throat and nodding at him.

"Yes what is your question?" She asked and he grinned, Clary knew he was planning something since she had seen that look on Simon alot.

"Have you ever had sex?" He questioned, smirking.

"I don't see how that's relevant," Clary responded to the golden haired teenager. She saw from the corner of her eye that Simon was smirking.

"Well I don't see the point in learning about sex from someone who hasn't had it." Golden boy replied.

"Okay Mr..." Clary trailed off not knowing his name.

"You can call me Mr Sex," His tone was flirty and seductive.

"Mr Herondale while you stop fooling around!" Simon yelled, in full teaching mode.

"Certainly, when Miss Fray answers my question," Golden boy looked back over at her. "Well Miss Fray, it's your floor,"

Clary sighed irritated. "I'm sorry to inform you Mr Herondale, but as I am a teacher I cannot discuss my _personal_ life with students, now are there any serious questions or are you just going to waste more time trying to act cool and funny when you're coming off like a total idiot?" Mr Herondale glared at her and she smirked back. "Okay guys, Mr Lewis and I will be educating you on Sex, now first thing everyone has to know is how to be safe, right?" They nodded amused that Clary had put Mr Herondale in his place. "Okay so then we are all up to speed, so who can tell me the most efficient contraceptive?"

A girl with black hair and almond shaped dark eyes put her hand up, I nodded towards her. "Condoms they have an efficiency of 95% averaged between 85-95%" Clary looked at her, asking silently how this girl knew this. "It says on the back of the box and packets." She winked at Mr. Herondale and he smiled back. _Their so doing it! _Clary rolled her eyes. She looked over to where Simon was behind his desk, obviously telling her to do this lesson. She sighed.

"Okay guys here's what we'll do," Clary said finding a piece of paper that had the topics they would be discussing. Today's was _positions_. Clary gulped.

"Okay it says that we have to talk about different positions, so around the room tell me one that you know of starting with you," She pointed to the boy up the front on the other side of the room from the golden boy. "And please state your name."

The boy with dark hair smiled at her. "Sebastian Verlac and the lotus position." Clary nodded and he winked suggestively at her.

"Aline Penhallow and oral," The girl that had mentioned condoms said.

"Magnus Bane, Doggy," A boy with an unusual fashion sense spoke. He smirked over at the next boy.

"Alec Lightwood and, uh, the missionary position." He said a blush creeping onto his face. Clary smiled at him.

"Maia Graymark and pearl necklace." Clary didn't know what that was and she made a mental note to look it up.

And finally it was 'Mr. Sex's' turn. Clary looked at him and he looked back, smiling at her as if in secret.

"Jace Herondale and the golden shower," Sadly and disgustingly Clary knew that one, she never did get the fascination with having someone pee on you after sex, it was rather revolting in her mind.

"Okay Jace since you seem to think you know everything about sex—" He cut Clary off.

"I think you mean I _do_ know everything about sex," She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"In your opinion. Anyway why don't we talk about protection, here." Clary grabbed the model penis from Simon's desk and a condom. Jace looked as if this was some kind of practical joke.

"So you want me to put a condom on the penis, right?" Clary nodded. Jace let out a small chuckle as he removed the latex material from the small foil packet. "Just thought I'd let you all know I'm used to working on a bigger model than this." He wiggled his eye brows and Clary snorted. He had the lubricated latex in his hand and began sliding it down the model, Clary watched in eerie fascination and it freaked her out that the sight of Jace doing this turned her on. When Jace had managed to put the condom on to perfection he grinned and Clary who rolled her eyes.

"Okay Mr. Herondale, what about a diaphragm?" He looked confused. _Got him!_

"Uh, that's," He cleared his throat. "It's..."

"It's the female version of a condom." Sebastian answered for Jace, smirking at the golden boys scowl.

"Very good Mr. Verlac. So I guess with positions it's important to know what is what and the technicalities of that position and the right protection to use." Clary nodded and looked back at Simon who was pointedly ignoring her so he wouldn't have to be involved.

Aline raised her hand and Clary nodded to her. "Why are you teaching us this and not Mr. Lewis?"

Clary smiled. "Well Mr. Lewis is very inexperienced when it comes to the topic of sex, so he obviously needed the help of someone who—" Clary was cut off as a hand covered her mouth. It was Simon his face red as the students giggled at this display, except Jace, he didn't giggle, laugh or snort along with the others, he watched the two adults with a stab of some unfamiliar emotion.

"Thank you Miss Fray for that insightful lesson, now let's get you back to your room, hmm?" Simon pulled Clary with him and out the door. As soon as it was closed Clary couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Not funny Fray," Simon scowled but she could tell he wasn't angry, the sight of her laughing dimmed that so he could show his own amusement.

"Well five minutes left, think you can manage?" Clary asked Simon who nodded. "Good luck," She kissed his cheek and headed off, not knowing that a certain blonde boy had watched that kiss with a feeling that made his blood boil.

**********

"I understand what you're saying Phillip—" Clary was cut off _again_ by the ninth grade boy who thought that Clary's mention of studying the new craze of vampires was stupid since those vampires that everyone was obsessed with didn't count since they weren't real vampires, they had no fangs, sparkled, called themselves vegetarians and were kind of the opposite of what a vampire is supposed to be.

"No you don't since you are still going to make us study this cult of sparkling vampires with crazy ass fan girls!" Phillip was going to give her the most trouble, she just knew it.

She was going to have to put her foot down. "Phillip, I understand that you have an opinion but you lost the right to have an opinion in my room the second you raised your voice, so sit down and be quiet or take a trip to the principal. Got it?" Clary hated raising her voice, but she was going to have to so she could get respect and so her students didn't think she was some soft little bunny.

After that Phillip sat down and kept his mouth shut. "I want you all to write out a list of traits you relate with a vampire," The bell went. "Due Friday, class dismissed," The room was filled with the scraping of chairs and the muttering of kids as they exited her classroom. Now it was the 12th graders then lunch and then the assembly. Clary was so far having a mild day.

As the class took their seats Clary recognized all of the students from Simon's biology class—except Jace—and some other ones.

"Hey guys, for those who don't know me my name is Miss Fray and I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year and I guess your high school life, so today we'll just relax, I'll mark the roll and we'll get to know one another, deal?" They looked hesitant. "I don't bite," A few laughs and Clary felt better about this. She went behind her desk and sat down to mark the roll, only seeing ten names since these English classes were graded she had the lowest one and that meant less kids. Clary didn't like putting kids in classes that ranged from the advanced children to the not so advanced ones.

She also didn't understand why the roll was not in alphabetical order but in order of their grades.

"Jonathan Morgenstern?" _Here _"Sebastian Verlac?" _Here_ "Isabelle Lightwood?" _Here_ "Maia Graymark?" _Here _"Magnus Bane?" _Here_ "Meliorn Fae?" _Here_ "Alec Lightwood?" _Here_ "Malachi Shaw?" _Here_ "Aline Penhallow?" _Here_. Clary looked at the last name and frowned, she knew this person wasn't here, but she asked anyway. "Jace Herondale?" _Silence, _Clary looked up. "Has anyone seen Jace?" They shook their heads. "Well I know I've seen him today, so where is he?" She looked around the room with narrowed eyes and then sighed in irritation. She was just about to write him up as a truant when he came through the door. He did a double take when he saw her and then shrugged. "Jace you're late." Clary said annoyed.

"Yeah, I am a bit late aren't I?" he asked rhetorically, sitting in a seat up the back.

"Do you have a reason for being late?" Clary asked through gritted teeth, she was not going to get shown up on her first day.

"Yeah I do and it's good too." Aline giggled when he said that but Clary sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Outside now," She said low and menacingly. Jace smirked but walked to the door; Clary followed and slammed it shut. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" he asked sounding pissed off that she brought him out here.

"Why are you late Jace?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was illegal to take a little longer in the bathroom." He scoffed.

Clary sighed in finality. "Don't let it happen again, or if it does tell someone you've gone to the bathroom, okay?" Clary smiled a little before walking towards the door, but Jace blocked her way a look of confusion on his face.

"You...You aren't yelling at me?" He seemed pretty stumped and relieved by that.

"Unfortunately, yelling is something I don't do, so just don't be late again." Jace smiled and nodded and then moved to kiss her on the cheek. He pulled back with a grin.

"My grandmother taught me manners, and one of her rules was '_when a pretty lady does something nice for you don't kiss her hand, or lips kiss her cheek so she knows she is appreciated'_ So thank you Miss Fray, you just became my favourite teacher and English my favourite subject." He smiled again before opening the door and walking back in. Clary moved from the doorway to the wall to lean against it.

_How can one thing like a kiss on the cheek _from a student!_ Feel so good?_ Clary shook her head, deciding it was lack of affection that made the kiss feel better than any other. She headed back in the room once she was composed.

She tried to concentrate on what her students were saying and she took it in but she had a hard time keeping her gaze from drifting over to a certain blonde boy who was staring straight at her.

_This is gonna be a long year_

* * *

_Chapter 2 complete!_

_Now don't worry I'm not going to rush this by making them start a relationship and fall in love in the next 3 chapters, it will take time for that to happen and twists are to come._

_So what do you think?_

_Please review!!_

_Xoxo _


	3. Hormones and Coffee

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So thank you all for the reviews!!!_

_I really love this idea and I love writing it and I know it is a little weird with the whole student/teacher thing but who cares? Really, this was just an idea that popped into my head for some weird reason, probably because I was re reading vampire academy and for those who have read it will know that the love story between Rose and Dimitri is forbidden for a few reasons one being he is her 24 year old mentor._

_So I hope you are all enjoying this and this will be with first or many chapters from Jace's POV_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Jace sat in the cafeteria with Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Sebastian and Maia. He spared a glance at the table he last saw Miss. Fray sitting down at. She was still there, sitting and laughing with that biology teacher. For some unknown reason Jace was overcome with a feeling he had coming upon him whenever he saw his English teacher with _him._

"Jace are you going to eat that?" Maia asked breaking Jace's gaze from the red head who was biting into a green apple. For some reason images of her lips nipping his neck in an erotic way showed up in Jace's mind and he quickly cleared his head of them. _Damn teenage hormones!_

Jace looked down at his uneaten hot dog surprise; the surprise really was that there were no hotdogs just some cheap sausages that they passed off as hotdogs. That lunch lady wasn't fooling anyone.

"You know, I think I'm going to start bringing my own food to school this shit is disgusting." Jace passed the food to Maia. Honestly, she could eat expired meat and still say it tastes like chicken and not get sick. She had a hell of a stomach.

"Isn't that Miss Fray?" Izzy asked of no one in particular, pointing to the teacher that so captivated Jace's interest.

"Yeah, I like her she's cool, not like half the old bozos around here." Magnus chimed in.

"Yeah and what about her in Sex-Ed, it has to be said she is a hot teacher." That was Sebastian for you, always thinking with his dick.

"Who's her friend?" Izzy asked, practically eye raping the biology teacher.

"Mr. Lewis the new Biology teacher, apparently him and Miss. Fray are really _close_ friends." Jace didn't like the way Magnus said close, as if they were friends with privileges.

"Well he is hot!!" Izzy was shameless.

"Izzy he is a teacher!" Alec chastised his sister.

"So, that just adds danger into the mix." A small smile curved her lips but Jace was thinking about what she said only Mr. Lewis was replaced by Miss. Fray. What was he doing? She was a teacher! She was there to teach not to be in his warped fantasies. _Mind out of the gutter Herondale!!_

"Izzy," Jace shook his head at his friend. "Don't even go there."

"Oh please, like anyone missed you eyeballing Miss. Fray like she was fucking naked!" Izzy retorted and then her eyes went upwards to something behind Jace. "Hi Miss Fray," Isabelle did a little wave.

"Hello all," Jace turned and met her deep green eyes. _Eyes on hers, eyes on hers, don't go lower, keep them focused!_ "I was wondering if you could tell me something about the assembly today."

"Sure," Magnus answered.

"Are Aline and her _band_ performing?"

Jace groaned. "I hope not."

Miss Fray giggled at that. "She can't be that bad." She said to him.

"Oh, it's that bad." He replied seriously.

"Well then I expect one of you to save me from that, I don't know start a fire or something, but don't actually start a fire." They laughed and she smiled, waved and walked out, the Biology teacher was hot on her trail.

"Hot, cool, funny and I bet she's great in bed, that teacher thing just makes her even sexier." Sebastian said and Jace shook his head as the bell rang.

Jace always hated these start of year assemblies, especially because Aline performed in every one of them. He shuddered at the thought of last year's gruelling performance of '_I'm a slave for you_' for the last four years she always choose Britney songs.

Jace watched as the principal, Mr. Starkweather, set up for the assembly. Mr. Morgenstern—who is Jonathan's dad and Jace's least favourite teacher (he had him for math)—sat or well stood, right next to Jace and made it obvious he was watching him.

Jace's eyes scanned the room until they landed on the red head not for from him. As if sensing his gaze she looked at him and smiled, looking around and then motioning a 'kill me' sign by running her finger across the front of her neck. Jace stifled his laughs and then an idea popped into his head. He smirked and would have to wait for the perfect time.

He saw Aline go up on stage with her Posse' and he decided it was then that he would move. Taking his cell phone from his pocket he began talking quietly, but loud enough for Mr. Morgenstern to hear.

"Hello...Yeah shit's going down...fuck who...how much...seems a little less than...well I..." Then someone cleared their throat.

"Outside Herondale, now!" Jace shoved the phone back into his pocket and smiled as he was led outside.

As Mr Morgenstern turned to start yelling Jace held up a finger and said. "Can Miss Fray come out here instead, I need to ask her something and I won't have the opportunity to do that at any other time, she can yell at me and I'm pretty sure I saw some guy dealing marijuana in there." Jace knew the only way to get Valentine—thank you Jonathan!—to not yell at him was promise him something bigger and he ate that shit up.

"Very well," and then he disappeared and a few seconds later Miss Fray appeared looking at him in disappointment.

"A cell phone Jace, Really?!" Her voice was only raised slightly and then she sighed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm saving you from the horrible performance." And just as he said that, Aline's croaky, loud, trying to hard voice came out and 'Womanizer' played.

Miss Fray's eyes widened. "Oh god, come on let's go to my room and if anyone asks I was giving you a new homework sheet." Jace nodded and they headed in the direction of her room.

Miss Fray led him until they were out of earshot. "Well when you said I was your favourite teacher I didn't expect you to nearly get your head chopped off by _him_ just to get me out of listening to that." She smiled at him and his heart did a weird thud at that. _Hormones!_

"Well get used to it because a favourite teacher of mine doesn't happen very often and so they get the best treatment." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Flattery will not earn you higher grades Mr Herondale."

Jace faked a look of shock. "Well now you are my least favourite." He teased, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was flirting with her, but she was flirting back wasn't she? Maybe it was just a subconscious thought to flirt back in her mind. Jace didn't know but he didn't care either.

"Great now I can stop being nice to you!"

Jace smiled at her, a smile he normally reserved for the girls he was considering taking out, though he never had a girlfriend for longer than a day, but for the first time a girl showed no reaction to this smile, which should be good since she is a teacher right? Then why was he so disappointed?

"We should go back, I'm sure she's done by now but you're going to have to stand by me so it looks like I'm putting my foot down." Jace nodded.

They returned into the hall as the principal was getting ready to speak. Jace followed Miss Fray to where she had been standing—not Mr Lewis was on the other side of the room.

Though the whole time he was there, it was like a strange magnetic force was pulling him to her, wanting him to touch her.

_Damn you hormones!_

_**********_

The school day had finished, in good time too since it started raining. Jace, Isabelle and Alec ran To Alec's car, since he drove them today, and piled in.

"Hey guys why don't we stop at the coffee place to get a muffin and some coffee?" Izzy asked from the backseat.

"Sure," Jace answered while Alec nodded.

The Coffee shop, known as 'The Bean', wasn't that far from school and they arrived there in no time. Jace was out first, eager to get a butterscotch muffin and some tea. He didn't care if people thought it was lame of him to drink tea, he knew he was awesome.

"Butterscotch Muffin and green tea please." He told the cashier a blonde girl who was so _not_ eye fucking him.

He was given a number and waited as Alec and Izzy ordered their stuff and that's when he saw the couple in the corner. Miss Fray and Mr Lewis, laughing and joking with each other.

He got more of that stupid emotion running through him at the sight of them and again he blamed it on the hormones, but he didn't know it went deeper than that. So he watched as Miss Fray held her donut to Mr Lewis's mouth and he took a bite while staring so deeply into her eyes that Miss Fray actually blushed. He saw Mr Lewis attempt to put his hand on her knee and then he obviously thought better of it.

"Hey Miss Fray, Mr Lewis!!" Izzy yelled walking over to them with Alec; Jace had no option but to follow after them. As soon as Miss Fray saw him she smiled but didn't mention the fact that he had saved her from Aline's awful singing.

"Well Jace I hope you remember not to talk on your cell phone during class or assemblies 'cause if you do I'll make you have a desk right up the front facing the rest of the room." She tried to be disapproving but Jace could see the laughter in her eyes.

"I'll try and remember that one Miss Fray." He nodded seriously.

"Okay guys I really hate the Miss Fray stuff, but you have to call me that in school, but how about if we ever see each other when school is not in session, before or after, you guys can call me Clary, deal?"

"Clary? That's a beautiful name." Isabelle said, making eyes at the biology teacher.

"It's short for Clarissa," She scrunched her nose up as if the name offended her. "And you may call him Simon." She smirked at the teacher who was clearly giving Izzy the eye.

"So Clary and Simon what brings you here?" Isabelle asked.

"Coffee and doughnuts." Clary answered like it was obvious. "But all the coffee and all the doughnuts are gone so we'd best be on our way." Clary and Simon stood and Jace felt a pang in his chest at the thought of her leaving. Mini Jace had a mind of his own!! Jace thought. "I'll see you guys fourth period." Clary waved at them as her and Simon left.

_How the hell am I going to keep my hormones under check with her around?!_

_I'll have to Google it!_

* * *

_C'mon who hasn't used Google to help one of their problems?_

_So I know it was short but they will vary in size depending on the events per chapter._

_So I'm trying to get the feelings there but not make them known I guess to fast so no they will not be saying I love you anytime soon_

_So more to come soon!!_

_Hitting that green button will make Jace's hormones run wild *wink*_

_Xoxo _


	4. Sex dreams and the fight

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_Thanks so much for the reviews!!!_

_I'm glad you all like this (:_

_So here is chapter 4 _

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

CLARY GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER, ALL OF HER MUSCLES LOOSENED BY THE HOT WATER. She had changed into a white tank top and some black boy shorts. She logged onto her IM and saw the one name she wanted too.

**R: Hey Beautiful **

**C: Hey handsome, how was your day? **Clary smiled, she had started this relationship after her friend Shelia told her to log onto some chat site as soon as she did _R_ started talking to her and they really hit it off. They were planning on meeting up that Friday at a club Clary had gone to a few times called _Pandemonium._

**R: Great now ;) **

Clary giggled a little as she lay flat on her stomach on her bad her ankles crossed in the air.

**C: Glad I can brighten up your day**

**R: You always do, I can't wait to meet you.**

**C: Me either.** They had exchanged photographs but not names, since it left some mystery.

**R: How was your first day?**

**C: Good I guess, one of the students got me out of an assembly where a girl was singing that was apparently awful, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out lol**

**R: Do you actually laugh when you type lol?**

**C: Sometimes...**

**R: Well I can't wait to actually hear you lol...lol**

Clary giggled at that, he had ways of making her laugh even if it wasn't funny.

**R: What are you wearing?**

She rolled her eyes, she knew this was coming and she played along until he asked for, well, you know.

**C: Tank top and boy shorts, you?**

**R: Red boxer briefs.**

**C: H. O. T. **

**R: Your making me blush**

**C: Hehe, good.**

**R: So, what time at pandemonium?**

**C: Hmmm....how about 9?**

**R: P.m.? Fine with me, but I have to go, I'll meet you there. *kiss***

**C: I'll see you Friday. *kiss***

_**R has logged off**_

Clary sighed and logged off aswell, she was about to turn her laptop off when she remembered she had to look up that position from sex ed, what was it? Oh yeah, _Pearl Necklace_, maybe she didn't want to know.

Clary 'googled' the term, remembering to put sex position before it and noting to clear her history for today. She found it and clicked the link, it was a short description but after reading it Clary would never look at Maia the same way again.

_The pearl necklace 'position' is where the man reaches his climax he ejaculates along the girls neck, creating the pearl necklace and—_

Clary slammed the laptop shut. _What was wrong with these kids?!_

She shook her head and got prepared for bed, hopefully she wasn't going to dream about white stuff dripping from her neck or of a certain golden haired boy he kept creeping into her mind.

* * *

Jace fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was drained from his practice. Jace was on the baseball team and he had practised for the past two hours and as soon as he got home he showered and collapsed into his bed, not bothering with dinner, no matter what his grandmother said about a growing boy needing his beef.

Jace knew he was dreaming since he was engulfed in darkness, save for the luminous green eyes staring back at him. Jace didn't know who this was, but those eyes looked strangely familiar and with that thought he felt something hard hit his behind.

"Ow! What the Fuck?!" He then saw what had hit him and his eyes widened, it was one of those wooden paddles people used in kinky sex games. Now he had no idea why, that hurt!

"Now now, you have been a bad boy haven't you Jace?" Now he knew who this other person was. Miss Fray—_MISS FRAY? WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE?!_

"Uh, have I?" Jace asked, his voice shaking from his unease and it was also kind of cold in the sex dungeon. Sex dungeon? That's it no more porn!

"Yes and now you deserve to be punished." She was still in the shadows, he couldn't see her figure and he guessed she'd be wearing a leather leotard or something. "Now how can I punish you?"

"Any way you want," Why the hell did he just say that?

She giggled. "Oh, poor baby, don't worry I'll make this long, hard and very enjoyable." Jace shivered in spite of himself.

She finally stepped out of the light and Jace's eyes widened in horror.

"You're not Clary," Jace stated the obvious.

"No I'm not." Valentine said, with green eyes.

Jace yelled himself awake, panting and sweating. He groaned. _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ He mentally screamed at himself. _Why? Why would you dream of that?! _Because you're a sick bastard that's why!

Jace got out of bed, seeing it was 5.a.m. No way was he getting back to sleep anytime soon. Jace groaned again and got up from bed to take his shower.

The water felt good on his hot, dirty, sweaty skin and he couldn't help but go back to that dream and think what might have happened if it _was_ Miss Fray. Almost unconsciously Jace's hand travelled south to his morning erection and he didn't realise what he was doing until his hand wrapped around his long, hard length and he began pumping, but he couldn't stop. Images of his hot English teacher danced in his mind, her in a leather suit with a whip, her in nothing but a bra and panties, her in nothing at all. It was too much and Jace came long and hard and he was sure he had yelled out Clary in the midst of his ecstasy filled haze. What was wrong with him? Having sexual thoughts of his teacher? But he didn't care, she was sexy that was it. Even if she was a waitress he had met that day he still would have had to same reaction, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was _her_ that caused that reaction and not just because she was hot. Jace shook his head and finished his shower.

He dressed in some loose Levi's, a black V-neck T-shirt and had his leather jacket ready. It was only 6.a.m. and he didn't have to leave until 8 to make it to school by 8:30 and have half an hour of talking. _Maybe I should do homework? _But Jace immediately shook that thought off, he only had homework for math and if he concentrated too much on math, he shuddered at the thought of Valentine creeping into his sex dream with Miss Fray. For some reason calling her Miss Fray in his head was oddly kinky, he had to stop that.

Jace headed downstairs to see what he could have for breakfast, his grandmother was a late sleeper so he didn't worry about her coming down stairs anytime soon.

Jace prepared a basic breakfast for himself, some buttered toast and orange juice and then he began preparing his lunch. He used some leftover chicken Caesar salad from last night's dinner that he missed and wrapping it into a wrap, then he packed—into his brown paper bag—some corn chips, a cake bar and a drink of Gatorade that he could fit in his bag. He looked at the clock again and realised he still had an hour, he was driving by himself today in his Jeep Patriot his grandmother had gotten him since she had money left over.

Jace couldn't think what to do with the spare hour. Watch T.V? No, only those early morning news shows or kids cartoons were on. Go on the net? What for? To update his Facebook status? Jace pondered what to do and by the time he looked back at the clock he saw it had taken him half an hour to decide to read a book.

Jace walked over to the bookshelf in the living room, his Grandmother had bought alot of new YA novels for when Jace and Alec were doing something and Izzy needed something to do. She would read one of the books. Jace choose one at random and the book he picked was called _'Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick'_ The picture on the cover showed a gut falling from the sky with wings, a fallen angel and under that it said _'A fallen Angel...A forbidden love'_ Jace didn't personally get girls' obsession with Forbidden love, but he sat on the couch and read anyway.

Jace read adamantly not wanting to admit that he was getting absorbed into the story. The protagonists name was Nora Grey, her best friend Vee Sky was her partner in biology until the couch who taught the subject decided on a seating plan and Nora got stuck sitting next to the mysterious Patch, he wasn't letting her in on his life. Jace was at the end of Chapter 2 when he looked up again and saw it was 7:56, time for him to go. He put the book back on the shelf and headed out, grabbing his bag, lunch, cell and keys on the way.

As Jace drove to school his mind went back to Miss Fray and the dream. Seeing her in leather would make any guy with a dick hard. Jace had to banish that thought by imagining his history teacher a 53 year old woman called Mrs. Farnsworth and you can tell what a joy she is. He thought of her naked and he swore Mini Jace actually shrunk at that. Jace couldn't help but let his imagination go back to that sordid sex dream so he turned the radio up even louder and through the speakers Akon's voice rang out; _She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before. Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood whore. I'm trying to find the words the describe this girl, without being disrespectful. _Jace wondered in Akon realised he was being disrespectful as he called this girl a '_Sexy bitch'_. Probably, he thought, it was most likely the point.

This song did little to steer his thoughts away from a certain red head, and he would be seeing her today. How the hell was he supposed to get through that??

Jace arrived at school and parked his car next to Izzy's and he got out of his jeep, grabbing his stuff and locking the door. Jace walked to his locker and had just put his stuff inside when Sebastian materialised beside him.

The other boy grinned. "Hot red head, directly behind you." Jace whirled and sure enough she was there with that biology teacher _Simon_ such a mundane name now Jace that was a wicked name, it practically spoke trouble.

Clary, he was trying to be less kinky now, was dressed in tight black jeans with calf length boots worn on the outside, a green V-neck sweater worn on top and her hair was out. Jace deduced that he liked it out. She had a Styrofoam cup in her hand and seemed to be running late. She didn't acknowledge him as she walked past and that pissed Jace off. _How dare she ignore me!_ Jace slammed his locker closed and locked eyes with Aline. Very slowly he smiled at her and she nodded, she knew what that meant. Skip first period and come have a hot and heavy make out session, she always came, innuendo intended.

As the bell rang Jace casually began walking in the direction of the teachers' lounge that was never used first period and Aline followed. They got in and Jace shut the door and turned. Aline had removed her grey cardigan and Jace took of his leather jacket. He walked up to her and had her in his arms and his tongue down her throat in seconds. She gasped but responded instantly, her fingers tangling themselves into Jace's golden locks. Jace had his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. He grinned against her mouth and then they were lying on the floor, him on top of her. He was grinding his hips into her but the her in his head was not the dark haired girl that lay beneath him, it was the red haired woman who had so captivated his interest in mere day. Jace figured that the only reason he was so fascinated by her was because she was new and everyone here knew that if there was a new member of the opposite sex around Jace was likely to take an interest, no matter the age, well actually he had a cut off point of thirty for reasons no one will ever know.

Aline moaned under him as his hand made its way up her shirt and cupped her breast. Her hand went to the waistband of his jeans and neither one of them heard the door open but they did hear a furious voice.

"JACE HERONDALE AND ALINE PENHALLOW WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The two instantly sprung apart and looked up to face who had caught them.

Green eyes stared back and Jace was filled with shame and guilt like he had been caught cheating and the person in front of him was the one he was cheating on.

Well shit!

* * *

Clary and Simon had left the house late so Clary rushed into the school with only ten minutes to spare. She didn't register anyone in the hall she just walked on ahead eventually leaving Simon to go on his own.

When she got to her room she found something that totally pissed her off! A note saying she had s free first period because there was a grade meeting for her class. Ugh! She had rushed for nothing! She didn't even have time to do her hair; no doubt it was flying all over the place.

The bell rang and Clary collapsed in her chair, trying to figure out what she would do until third period since it seemed she now had a double free. Drawing seemed like a good thing to do, but not in this room, she was going to have to decorate the plain white walls that were headache inducing if you stared at them for too long. Maybe a nice shade of blue would work and then she could have kids write their names on the walls at the end of each year to say 'I was here'. She smiled and left her classroom heading for the teachers' lounge she knew would be empty because every member of staff were either still at home, in class or at that meeting. When she walked in to the lounge she almost choked on her own shocked gasp at the sight that was in front of her. Jace and Aline were on the floor, having a full blown make out session. And for some reason that sight broke Clary's no yelling rule.

"JACE HERONDALE AND ALINE PENHALLOW WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She wouldn't be surprised if every single person in the school heard her but she failed to give a shit.

They jumped apart and stared at her, no doubt, pissed off expression. She didn't spare a glance for the girl and looked straight at Jace whose eyes had taken on some emotion she didn't care about.

"Miss Fray, we, uh, we, Ummm...." Aline started, clearly not knowing what to do.

Jace gained back his composure and said, "We didn't think anyone was going to come in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry then, please continue and how about I come back at a time that is convenient for you?!" She looked at Aline and dismissed her. "Get to class Miss Penhallow but don't think you're off the hook." Aline picked up her jacket and bolted for the door. Clary stared at Jace, her arms folded across her chest. He stared back not knowing what to do.

"Well Jace, I hope that was worth it," She started in a scary calm voice. "Since now you will be spending alot of your spare time with me, doing what I see fit and if you screw up again I'll just add more time. You're lucky I'm not going to the principal with this."

Jace's eyes blazed with anger. "Why aren't you making Aline do that too?!"

"Because like it or not I believe that the only reason she was in here was because you told her too and that makes you the bad guy!" He flinched at her yelling.

"So now I'm being punished for being hot? Well sorry for my genes." He made to leave but she stood in front of him, not caring that he was taller.

"You're being punished because unlike her your record isn't clean, what is it Jace? Are you trying to get kicked out? Trying to get attention from angel only know who?" She could tell she hit the spot.

"Shut up," He said in a quiet voice.

"What is it Jace? Who are you trying to impress?"

"I said shut up!" He yelled in her face and Clary flinched at the hate in his eyes.

"Lunch, my room, miss it and I will be calling home and involving the principal and don't you dare raise your voice to me!"

Jace didn't say anything he just left and suddenly Clary didn't feel like drawing anymore, she didn't feel like sitting around not doing anything, what she felt like doing was going home, curling up on the sofa and crying eating her favourite ice cream and watching her favourite movies.

She didn't know why but she knew it all came down to the blonde boy he yesterday had been one of her favourite students and now he was defiantly bottom of the barrel.

Clary shook her head and walked out of the room deciding that walking around for the next two hours would be sufficient enough. What she didn't know was that the blonde boy had the same idea but when he saw her he turned and headed in the opposite direction not wanting another yelling match to break out.

* * *

_And there you have twist one, see now Clary and Jace semi dislike each other which will be easier so this can slow its pace._

_The book I mentioned, Hush Hush, I recently finished and it is highly recommended, I loved it!_

_So what did you think?_

_Who is R?_

_Will Jace and Clary make up?_

_And Will Simon and Izzy hook up?_

_Let me know, clicking that green button is a way to see more of Jace's sex dreams._

_Xoxo _


	5. Sex and Romance

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_Wow thanks for all the reviews, I wasn't sure what reaction I would get for this story but it is a positive one!!_

_So R will be revealed in this Chapter and alot of y'all said it was either Jace or Simon...No, remember they exchanged photo's and I've gotta say Simon isn't in love with Clary in this fic, they have been Best friends for nearly 20 years now so yeah, they history will be revealed too and Jocelyn and Luke will show up sometime aswell._

_Lemon in this chapter by the way_

_I have officially finished the planning for this, so I know when Jace and Clary will finally kiss, what happens in the end and so on, I can tell you there will only be 20 chapters of this, unless I add something. _

_Oh and I can now I can say that Snowlia was the only one to guess right on who R is so congratz to you!! As a prize I sent her an excerpt from this chapter_

_This now means that if anyone answers the question I leave on the last A/N at the bottom of this and with some of them you have to guess right, they will get an excerpt for the next chapter!_

_Okay, I've gone on long enough so here is Chapter 5_

_Xoxo_

* * *

CLARY WAS SO HAPPY WHEN FRIDAY FINALLY ARRIVED, SHE WOULD BE MEETING R TONIGHT AND SHE COULDN'T WAIT. Her detentions with Jace always put her in a bad mood since he would just sit there and glare at her, she had Aline come in for detention once and Jace had finished his last one today.

Clary couldn't help but remember the scene she stumbled upon and the feelings that brew inside of her at the sight of seeing Jace on the floor with another girl, and countless times she had imagined what it would be like if she was that girl then she had to sit down and clear her head. Clary didn't know why she was reacting that way to a boy, let alone her student but not anymore. Jace had crossed a line when he had yelled at her; he had crossed a line when he made out with Aline, now he was going to step back over that line.

She went over to her closet, her bathrobe in place her unruly curls were tame and her makeup smoky. She pulled out her short, fitting black dress. The dress came to about mid thigh; it was strapless and hugged her curves in all the right places. Clary picked up her simple diamond cross necklace and clasped it at the front before turning it around, the cross hung just above her cleavage. She wasn't religious or anything but she had always wanted a simple cross necklace and last year for her birthday Simon had granted that wish for her. She then put her feet into her black stiletto that was about four inches high, she had gotten used to wearing heels at university. She examined herself in the mirror and decided she looked...sexy. She picked up her clutch bag and went out to the living room where Simon was waiting; he wolf whistled as soon as she came into view.

"Looking hot Fray," He said, grabbing the car keys, Clary never knew why he always insisted on driving, she had her own car and never got to use it.

"Thanks Lewis, you don't look too shabby yourself." Clary's eyes raked over Simons blue Levi's, black fitting shirt and black leather jacket. He had chosen to wear his contacts today and Clary decided he looked good either way.

The drive to pandemonium was basically Simon teasing Clary about meeting a boy and Clary teasing Simon about sitting alone at the bar all night. He frowned at that.

They arrived into the club that let in anyone that was 16 or older but they had to get stamped if they were under 18 which was the legal drinking age in Idris. Clary and Simon made their way to the bar where Clary ordered vodka and coke and Simon ordered whiskey. Clary never understood why Simon thought drinking whiskey made him seem more sophisticated and got the girls attention, because really it didn't unless he was at a rich country club, no one cared what he had to drink, here he would have better luck with beer.

"Hey C," A voice said from behind Clary who whirled around in her bar stool and looked straight into big dark eyes. Clary could tell this guy would be a couple of inches taller than her and shorter than Jace, she quickly banished thoughts of him, the guy, who she now guessed was R, was thin boned with honey coloured skin. He wore black slacks and a white button up shirt with a black jacket over the top. He took Clary's hand and kissed it. "I'm Raphael." He said and smiled, Clary found herself smiling back, he obviously looked different in person but she knew it was him as she remembered his photo.

"Clary," She said giving him a flirty smile and then from the corner of her eye she saw that god damned blonde hair! Was he stalking her? How is it that he always seems to show up when Clary was in a good mood and ruin it?! Hell no was she letting that happen this time! She knew he was watching her since she got that same flutter in her stomach whenever he did, but she paid no attention to it and looked straight at Raphael before finishing her drink. She looked at Simon and waved but saw he was engrossed in a conversation with a pretty brunette girl so she left him to 'do his thing'.

She grabbed Raphael's hand and looked to the dance floor, he smiled at her and she led the way, making sure she was in full view of Jace, she didn't know why but having him watch her dirty dance with another guy was strangely arousing.

Clary wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck, his back was facing the group that were now openly staring at her in shock, no doubt they all thought they had just caught their English teacher on a one night stand meeting. In the group was Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Sebastian, Maia and a boy Clary hadn't seen before. She smiled at the group over Raphael's shoulder as she moved her hips to the beat; his hands were now gripping them firmly. Clary leaned her head on his shoulder her eyes half opened, she could see the group openly gaping at her. Raphael moved the hair from her neck so he could trail kisses up and down her creamy skin. Clary pulled back and leaned in just as Raphael did and their lips met in a slow, sexy, teasing kiss that would lead to no good. They pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked a sexy edge to his voice.

"Hell yes," Clary answered enthusiastically. "I'll meet you by the door just have to get my coat and bag from my friend." He nodded and gave her one more peck and Clary headed off in the direction that Simon was in, right with the group. Of course Clary couldn't have one day without having to speak to or look at Jace could she?

She stood in front of them, Simon telling her to hang on a minute as the brunette finished her story. The group were all staring at her with wide eyes but it was Isabelle who broke the silence. "Nice catch Miss Fray, never expected you to be one to pick up guys in a bar."

Clary rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "He isn't a stranger; we've known each other for a while okay?"

"Oh yeah, I can tell." Izzy rolled her eyes in a 'you're not fooling anyone' way. Simon finally gave Clary her little black jacket that was long sleeved and stopped at the waist and her clutch. "Have fun _Clary_," Isabelle said in a suggestive voice.

"Good night guys," Clary responded walking to where Raphael was waiting, smiling at her, she felt Jace's stare but she really could care less. Raphael draped his arm over Clary's shoulders and the two of them walked out, leaving a very confused Jace in their wake.

Clary and Raphael walked in a comfortable silence together, he was keeping her close and anyone who dared look at her was shot with an eyeful of daggers from him. "So where do you wanna go?" Clary asked feeling as if she should add _your place or mine?_ At the end.

"How about you take me to yours but first lets pick up some desert, my treat." He flashed her a winning smile and she couldn't help but nod and smile back.

"I'd love that," She winked and she swore Raphael moved faster. They stopped at a little bakery that was open 24/7 and got a delicious looking triple chocolate cake. Clary's mouthed watered at the sight of it.

They continued their walk and finally made it to Clary's apartment. She unlocked and locked up, took of her shoes and jacket, Raphael following suit, and guided him to the kitchen with the cake where she handed him a knife and he cut two even slices off and placing them on a plate. Clary got out two forks and they sat on the breakfast bar stools eating their cake in silence.

"Do you have any whipped cream?" Raphael asked Clary saw his plate was empty but figured he was going to have another slice and use whipped cream this time.

She nodded and said, "In the fridge." He got up and kissed he on top of her head before ducking into the fridge and coming out with the used once whipped cream. He shook it up and Clary watched as he gave her a sexy smile. He came up to her, whipped cream on his finger, and ran it over her lips. He kissed her and Clary's whole body ignited at the feel of his tongue against hers. He pulled back and Clary licked her lips for some remaining cream. He then placed the nozzle on Clary's chest and pressed down, making a line of cream along her cleavage, Clary thought back to the pearl necklace and shuddered. He licked the cream off slowly, teasingly causing Clary to moan a little.

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" He asked.

"I think we should," He picked her up and Clary pointed in the direction of her room, thanking the angel that she had a lock on her door. Raphael placed her on the bed as he locked the door and then he began crawling up to her, kissing every bit of flesh he could find in her little dress. Clary watched with fascination, it had been a long time since she had had sex and right now she didn't care if Raphael was gone in the morning. His lips found hers and Clary found herself unbuttoning his shirt while he unzipped her dress revealing her bra-less-ness and her lacy black panties. He lowered his head to her breasts taking one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing her. She forgot how good this felt.

He devoured her breasts while her hands hastily un-zipped his trousers and revealed his red boxer briefs Clary smiled at the lump she saw forming there. She moaned as he squeezed one of her breasts and devoured the other, changing breasts every thirty seconds. He then lowered his head even more, peppering kisses along her stomach and then kissing her core through the lace. She groaned and her head rolled back as he removed her panties with his teeth. She was a dripping mess down there.

"Your say wet for me Clary baby," He smiled up at her.

"So shut up and do something about it!" He smirked and kissed her core his hands moving to her inner thighs spreading her legs further apart. His tongue darted out and licked up her dripping juices. Clary moaned at the sensations that brought her. He gathered her clitoris in his teeth and lightly nipped the cherry nub and then he had two fingers inside if her, pumping in and out. Clary screamed out in delight at these happenings to her. Raphael added a third finger and that began Clary's undoing. He saw that she was slipping so her removed his fingers and hearing her protesting cries he smiled before taking his boxer briefs off. Clary reached over into her bedside table draw and produced a foil package. Raphael took it and as he discarded the wrapper to roll the latex on to his hardness Clary was able to make out the words 'Ribbed and Lubricated'.

Raphael crawled slowly up to her before giving her a passionate kiss, Clary could taste herself and that only added to her arousal level. Without warning he slammed into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. He went in and out, causes her to moan more and more.

"Clary..._Ungh..._you're so fucking hot!" He moaned in her ear before devouring her neck with hungry kisses. Clary's fingernails raked across his back as he continued pumping in and out of her. She felt the bubbling in her stomach and so did he. He slowed down trying to get this to last longer but since Clary had been given foreplay she was closer and came in a white cloud of ecstasy. At the sight of her pleasure Raphael came long and hard. Each of them were panting as he slipped out of her, taking the condom off and discarding it in the bin near her bed. He threw her his shirt as he put his boxers on. The shirt was big for her but it was for sleeping in so she didn't care.

Raphael wrapped his arm around her waist and was under in minutes while Clary lay awake trailing her fingers up his arm wondering what Jace was doing and wondering why the hell she was wondering that?

* * *

Raphael and Clary had spent the whole weekend together and on Sunday night they knew they would be separated for hours possibly days so they had made love for the second time and fell asleep in one another's embrace.

As Clary woke to the sound she thought was her alarm she got out of bed and instantly hopped into the shower, Raphael was right behind her. They washed up, kissed and got dressed when Clary realised the sound wasn't the alarm but the phone, she hadn't set the goddamned alarm!

She rushed to the phone and found it was her boss asking why she hadn't called in sick.

"I'll be there sir but I had food poisoning yesterday and that drained me so I fell asleep without setting the alarm, it won't happen again. I will be there for my fourth period class but may be a tad late...ok...thank you sir." She hung up and looked at Raphael. "Sorry but I have to go like now."

"I'll give you a ride," He said handing her, her bag as she got her briefcase.

"Are you sure?" She asked slipping her green leather jacket on over her blue jeans and black halter top, her hair was up in a bun with strands hanging down in the right places.

He nodded. "It's on my way home anyway." Clary nodded and followed after him locking the door behind her.

The whole car ride she pondered why the hell Simon hadn't woke her up?! Probably cause he knew what they did last night.

They arrived at the school and Clary was only a couple of minutes late for class. Raphael walked her to her room making sure she got there okay. They got to her door and the class—the twelfth graders—made it no secret that they were watching. Raphael smiled at them and gave Clary a quick peck with the promise to call her that evening and then he waved to the class and left.

Clary walked into the room after she gained her composure and put her stuff down, removing her jacket in the process. "Not one word." She said to the room, knowing damn well what they were planning to do. "Now back to our topic on romance, who here thought of some love stories?" Everyone's hands went up, including Jace's. "Great! Now who finished the assignment I gave you," All of their hands went up again and Clary beamed at them all. She had set them an assignment last Tuesday that would be due today. Basically it was creative writing and they had to make up their own love stories. "Well I'll collect them then each of you will tell me one love story from a movie or a book or whatever and then you can work on that other assignment I gave you with your partner," the assignment was to find a real couple and ask how they fell in love and such. Clary walked around the room getting everyone's papers. Jace was the last and Clary read the title of his and almost stumbled, but acted like she didn't even notice it. '_The teacher and the student by Jace Herondale'_ That was going to be fun.

"Okay we'll go in role order so...Jonathan, give me your love story."

"Arwin and Aragon from Lord of the Rings." Clary nodded and smiled that was almost a Simon answer.

"Sebastian?" She asked.

"Han and Leia from Star Wars the original ones or Anakin and Padme from the newer ones." Now _that_ was a Simon answer.

"Isabelle?"

"Rose and Jack from Titanic." She said Clary smiled at her she had always loved Titanic.

"Maia?"

"Romeo and Juliet, classic really." Clary nodded and smiled again, that was her favourite Shakespeare play/movie/book.

"Magnus?"

"Peter and Wendy from Peter Pan." Huh, she hadn't expected that from anyone especially Magnus who was wearing Red skinny's with a lime green shirt, rainbow suspenders, Red chucks and glitter on his eyelids.

"I always loved them too." She smiled and Magnus smiled back. "Okay, Meliorn?"

"Buffy and Angel from Buffy the vampire Slayer." Clary was amazed that someone else loved them too. She was also amazed that no one had yet to have the same couple as someone else.

"Alec?"

"Buffy and," Oh here it comes, she thought. "Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Huh she loved them too and smiled at him.

"Malachi?"

"Elliot and J.D from Scrubs." Clary nodded and marked his name off the role like she had been doing for everyone.

"Aline?"

"Jamie and Landon from A walk to remember." Clary nodded.

"Once we are done, I will read out the couples and if others disagree that that couple is not a love story then you can put your hand up when I read it out okay?" They all nodded and Clary went to the last name, expecting an answer from a porn movie or something. "And Jace."

He looked at her a little longer before responding. "Patch and Nora from Hush Hush, a book for those who don't know." Clary did know and smiled.

"I like that book." He smiled back, but it was brief.

"Okay so objections. Arwin and Aragon?" None. "Han and Leia?" None. "Rose and Jack?" One. Maia.

"If Rose loved Jack so much why the hell couldn't she move over for him to get on that piece of wood or try and find another piece for him? Seriously that was just ridiculous." She shook her head.

"I think it was for the point of the plot or the love story because we all know that great love stories always have tragedies like Romeo and Juliet or Desdemona and Othello, given they are Shakespeare's tragedies but still it was what made that love story great." Maia considered this before nodding in agreement. "Okay next it Romeo and Juliet?" None. "Peter and Wendy?" One, her own. "I love this story, ever since I was little and first saw the Disney version," they laughed. "But though they fell, Wendy found growing up more important as Peter found the same with staying young so it goes to show that these two were young when they fell and had not matured enough to realise what these feelings were, that being said I still love them." She smiled. "Next is Buffy and Angel?" None. "Buffy and Spike?" None. "Elliot and J.D?" None. "Jamie and Landon?" None. "Patch and Nora?" None. "Well guys you surprised me, I was waiting for the Twilight topic to come up, but nope not a word." Clary really shouldn't have said that.

Isabelle raised her hand and Clary regretted nodding at her to go ahead. "That's because Edward and Bella weren't in love, their relationship or 'forever love' was based on lust. The only insight we are given as to why these two fell in love was because she smelled good to him and was like a drug to him and she thought his 'perfectly sculpted chest and perfect eyebrows and sparkling body' was simply that perfect. And that's another thing vampires aren't that perfect and Edward is a borderline abusive, anger problemed jackass who should have never been created." Isabelle finished in a huff. Clary blinked, she had read the Twilight books and loved them, granted she had issues with them like many people do and she was not team Edward but she never expected Isabelle to say that, in fact she would have expected Simon to say that before Izzy did.

"Good point Isabelle, Now partner up and get to work." Clary sat behind her desk preparing to read and mark the papers.

Jace's was first. It was 3 pages long, typed and back to front, Clary sat back to read. It was about an 18 year old boy who had an attractive new teacher for History, he couldn't for any reason know why he felt a pull to her but he did though she didn't know, she had a boyfriend and the boy was jealous. He thought over his feelings and he didn't know what those feelings were so he left them alone. Years later the boy was hit by a car and as he lay bruised, broken and bloody on the road he realised what a fool he had been, it was love that first sight undying love that he had felt and he had been so stupid not to act on it. His last thought before he died was of the teacher's smile.

Clary was crying by the end and looked up; no one was watching her except Jace. He came over to her desk. "You okay?" He whispered so he wouldn't draw attention.

She smiled. "Your story, it's beautiful." She held it up and he smiled a little.

"Well, when my imagination starts there's no stopping it." Clary stared into his eyes and dared to ask.

"Was it really your imagination Jace?"

He looked startled by her question but answered it. "Somewhat, I mean the love thing that was my imagination and the death, but the rest that was...not." He smiled sadly and returned to his seat. Clary looked back at the pages in her hand before giving him an A+ putting it in her marked pile and moving on to the next one.

She had two left during her free fifth period, Simon had third and fourth off so she was alone. There was a deep variety in the stories most gaining A's or B+'s but Jace's was too good and pure and beautiful to not be given a high grade, Clary wondered if she was only doing this because she felt like she was a part of the story but then she figured that if anyone else had read it they would have given it a high grade too.

Clary sat back and relaxed, there was 20 minutes left until her final class but then she heard a piano playing in the distance, Curious Clary walked out and followed the noise and ended up in an empty music room, save for the golden haired angel at the piano moving his long calloused fingers gracefully across the keys and then he started singing in a beautiful voice.

_I am colour blind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready I am ready I am ready I am..._

It was beautiful and Clary recognised the song instantly it was one of her favourite, _Colour blind by Counting Crows_, Clary knew she was invading but it was too beautiful to turn away from.

_Taffy stuck and tongue tied_

_Stutter shook and uptight_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready I am ready I am ready I am fine..._

_I am covered in skin_

_No one gets to come in_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am folded and unfolded and unfolding I am_

_Colour blind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready I am ready I am ready I am fine..._

_I am fine_

_I am fine_

The music drifted off and brought Clary back from her trance, she hurriedly left before he saw her and went back to the teacher's room. She sat there pondering what that song could have meant, why he was playing it.

She didn't know all she knew were things with Jace weren't as they seemed.

* * *

_And there you have chapter 5_

_Gosh I am loving this story and sorry for the addition of twilight in there I actually didn't mean to write that but when it started it wouldn't stop _

_I hope I got the lyrics right, I was going with what I heard in the song since I don't have the net on and can't be bothered going downstairs to turn it back on lol_

_Well I need a Beta, can anyone recommend one or is anyone here a Beta that will be interested in helping me, I have never had one before and if you are interested in helping with any of my stories super!_

_Since my keyboard hates me I seem to make a lot of grammatical errors and since I don't see them when I edit this but when I post it they are staring me right in the face!_

_So anyway for an excerpt answer this question, what is your favourite love story?_

_Everyone who answers gets an excerpt once I start the next chapter and for the last chapter I will tell you the summary for my next Mortal Instruments Fanfic and the excerpts will all be the same!_

_Okay and my god this was a long one. Well I like longer chapters and I try to make them as long as I can without revealing to much of what is to come and don't hurt me for the Raphael and Clary thing that is essential! _

_So review because...Jace is in this story and we all want more of him right?_

_Xoxo _


	6. Confession and Muse

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_I'm loving writing this and love that a lot of you wrote Jace/Clary as your fave love story, as for me I have too many but on my account there is a list of my fave couples from series I have read so if you wanna know who I love check that out, I'm also a Romeo and Juliet fan and couples from movies like the Notebook, A walk to remember, Titanic, Disney films and so on and so forth._

_Anyway thanks for all the reviews really appreciate them and to the people who favourite this story or added it to their alerts and to the people who added me to their fave authors it means a lot that other people enjoy my writing like I do since writing has been a part of my life since I could write (no matter how messy)_

_O had two people offer to be my Beta for this but since I haven't heard from them yet and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting here is chapter 6_

_So I sent out excerpts now it's time for you to enjoy the story and remember Question at the bottom = Excerpt_

_Review!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

CLARY'S WEEK _HAD _BEEN GOING WELL. Her students had kept up to date with their homework; she and Raphael had gone out for an actual date to a restaurant; she and Simon had re-bonded by watching the lord of the rings trilogy and she hadn't had to take any crap.

Then came Thursday.

It had started off as any other day, she had her classes, her free, done her marking, collected homework all of it and then that fourth period bell rang signalling that it was time for her to teach her senior class, but that wasn't bad Clary liked all of her students but the seniors were defiantly her best behaved and most opinionated, maybe it was because there was a shorter age gap or maybe Clary was...cool, she didn't know all she knew was as soon as she saw Jace's empty seat trouble was sure to come.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, the class was working hard on their projects when who should walk in but Mr Herondale.

"Jace you're late," Clary said, not harshly just more of a 'Don't do it again' tone when he snapped back.

"You're lucky I even came, so just shut the hell up and teach." Clary stared at him with wide eyes. Had he really just said that to her? It stung in her heart, how could he be so rude? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Jace, outside now!" She yelled but not raising her voice as much as she'd like too.

"How about...no," He said smiling coldly at her.

"Jace Herondale outside right now!!" She was losing it.

"No, no and hell no, what are you gonna do about it?" And that's when she got it, he was testing her. Well two can play at that game. A smile, that would have chilled Simon's bones because he knew that smile too well, appeared across Clary's lips.

"Very well, thanks for volunteering, up the front." Jace looked at her as if to say _'Are you serious?'_

She smiled at him. "Yes Jace I was being serious, now out the front,"

"You can't make me." He said crossing his arms and looking at her with victory in his eyes.

"Your right, I can't," She walked behind her desk and picked up Jace's story. "Who would like to hear an original story by Jace Herondale?" Clary asked watching Jace's eyes widen.

"I'd love too," Sebastian said, enjoying the banter between Miss Fray and Golden boy.

"Me too," Aline nodded in agreement.

"And me," Magnus chimed in smiling dangerously at Jace.

"Fine, I'm coming." Jace said, angrily getting out of his seat and moving to the front of the room.

"That's what she said," Magnus muttered gaining snickers from the room.

"Okay that's enough, now Jace we are doing the topic of romance and what better way to learn than to read a romantic scene." She handed him the script for the Romeo and Juliet Balcony scene—well part of it— and looked at him expectantly. He sighed before reciting his lines.

"_And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,__forgetting any other home but this._"

Clary looked up into his eyes as she recited the next line, wondering why she had gotten herself in this predicament, knowing the whole class was watching. "_'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone--and yet no farther than a wanton's bird,__that lets it hop a little from his hand,__like a poor prisoner in his twisted__gyves, __and with a silken thread plucks it back again__so loving-jealous of his liberty._"

"_I would I were thy bird_." Jace's voice was mesmerising as it spoke the beautiful words.

"_Sweet, so would I.__Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.__Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow__that I shall say good night till it be morrow._"

"_Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!__Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!_" And with that parting line they looked into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other was feeling because though they were reciting lines it was as if the love that was said through this famous scene existed now, in this classroom, between the Teacher and her student. Between Jace and Clary.

The class up roared in applause and that brought the two '_Star crossed lovers_' back down to earth.

"That was very well recited, but don't think I won't be writing down exactly what happened when you walked into the room." She gave him a stern look before letting him sit back down. "Okay guys just work on your tasks until the bell," Clary sat back down and began writing out a shopping list, something she had been meaning to do for a while. She took the first piece of paper she saw, turning it over she realised what it was and groaned everyone's heads popped up at that.

"You guys know it's 'Meet the teachers night' in a week, right?" They all groaned. "So, I hope none of you have scary parents and if you do just keep them away from me." They laughed and she smiled. "You guys have all been working great, so you have nothing to worry about in this meeting okay? And most of you will be eavesdropping don't think I don't know." They smiled and got back to their work.

When the bell rang Clary began gathering up her stuff but was stopped by Magnus. "Miss Fray can I talk to you for a minute?" He seemed nervous.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked as the class room emptied and it was just the two of them.

"I'm gay," He said bluntly and Clary blinked.

"Okay, is there a reason you told me this?" Clary asked, not really sure what Magnus was getting at.

"You're not, disgusted?"

Clary whirled around then. "Of course not, why? Is someone giving you a hard time?" She demanded.

"No, but when I told my parents they went all quiet and...They haven't spoken to me since." He sighed it sounded like he was holding in a sob.

"How long ago did you tell them?" She asked softly walking up to him and placing a hand in his shoulder.

"When I started middle school, I understood it more and I never liked girls in that way I knew and I thought telling them would help me gain confidence to tell others but it made me feel sick." He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Listen to me Magnus Bane, anyone who doesn't accept you is just an idiot you are a brilliant young man and they should see that and if they don't, simple, don't bother with them." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Miss Fray," She nodded her own smile on her lips and he headed for the door, but before walking through he said lowly as if he thought she couldn't hear him. "He loves you, he just doesn't know it yet, and you love him, don't let that slip through your fingers." And then he was gone. Clary sank back in her chair, wondering if he was talking to her or himself. She didn't know.

She ate her lunch in her room, wanting to be alone while she pondered her thoughts. Could he...no...But what if he was...does it matter...maybe it does...Raphael...Jace...no he's a student...forbidden...Raphael is safe...Jace is different...Jace is...Jace. Then she heard it, the sounds of the piano again, this time it sounded like an original piece, or at least she hadn't heard it before.

Clary went to that same music room to spot Jace there, he must have a free, playing the beautiful notes and singing.

'_We'll do it all__...__Everything__...__On our own__...__We don't need__...__Anything__...__Or anyone...'_

Clary knew this was a recently written song, one written by the Golden haired boy. She couldn't help it; she walked closer to him as he played.

'_If I lay here__...__If I just lay here__...__Would you lie with me__...__And just forget the world?'_

Clary was within touching distance of him now, but he didn't seem to notice her nearness.

'_I don't quite know__...__How to say__...__How I feel__...__Those three words__...__Are said too much__...__They're not enough...'_

'_If I lay here__...__If I just lay here__...__Would you lie with me__...__And just forget the world?__Forget what we're told__...__Before we get too old__...__Show me a garden__...__That's bursting into life...'_

He knew she was there now, now that she was seated next to him on the piano bench, but he continued playing and singing as if having her there gave him the will to play and sing even better.

'_Let's waste time__...__Chasing cars__...__Around our heads__...__I need your grace__...__To remind me__...__To find my own...'_

Clary watched his long, graceful hands glide over the keys she watched the movement of his jaw as he sung out the beautiful lyrics.

'_If I lay here__...__If I just lay here__...__Would you lie with me__...__And just forget the world?__Forget what we're told__...__Before we get too old__...__Show me a garden__...__That's bursting into life...'_

'_All that I am__...__All that I ever was__...__Is here in your perfect eyes__...__They're all I can see__...__I don't know where__...__Confused about how as well__...__Just know that these things__will never change for us at all...'_

'_If I lay here__...__If I just lay here__...__Would you lie with me__...__And just forget the world?'_

As the song stopped Clary stared down at her hands, not wanting to look him in the eyes and see the...anger she thought she would see.

"Jace I'm sorry that I...but that was beautiful." She finally looked up, but his eyes didn't hold anger they held a smile. "You're very talented," Clary said feeling a blush creep up on her at his intense stare.

"Thanks," he said still looking at her like he was holding back from saying something.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She couldn't help but ask, her chest fluttering at his possible answer.

"Someone you know," He said, not giving anything away but at the same time giving alot away.

"Is it...Aline?" He wrinkled his nose. "Okay so no...Izzy." He looked at her as if she was insane, then it dawned in her that she was sitting within kissing distance of the student she had been obsessing over for nearly two weeks. "Well who ever she is, she's lucky to have you." She made a move to get up but she saw the hope crack from his face and she tried to stop herself but it was as if she had to comfort him had to see the light of hope back in his eyes. She kissed his cheek, much like he had done on the first day. She smiled before heading back to her class, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Jace touched the spot Clary had kissed on his cheek and felt the heat of it.

He wondered, not for the first or last time, what was wrong with him. She was his teacher and yet he felt some sort of pull whenever she was in a room. Wherever she was he would see her instantly and his eyes wouldn't leave her. Her voice triggered something deep within himself and he would be unable to tune it out, it was as if...as if he was falling, falling under a spell, a spell for her. He didn't necessarily hate the feeling nor did he like it, it was an equal balance between like and hate. Clary did things to him, things that he didn't know could be done, she may be a teacher but she was the funniest, smartest, sexiest most beautiful teacher he had seen and yet she was with that skeezbag who probably doesn't give two shits about her.

Jace sighed and looked at the book that held his deepest feelings, where he wrote his songs. His hands unconsciously moved to the keys a beautiful melody being produced. Jace looked down, memorising the tune so he could write it down and then the lyrics came, the opening was long and beautiful but with the addition of the words, it was complete.

'_I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you__  
__A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am__  
__I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own__  
__I've lost so much along the way___

_Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours__  
__I find everything I thought I lost before__  
__You call my name, I come to you in pieces__  
__So you can make me whole___

_I've come undone__  
__But you make sense of who I am__  
__Like puzzle pieces in your hand___

_when l see your face, I know I'm finally yours__  
__I find everything I thought I lost before__  
__You call my name, I come to you in pieces__  
__So you can make me whole___

_I tried so hard, so hard__  
__I tried so hard___

_Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours__  
__I find everything I thought I lost before__  
__You call my name, I come to you in pieces__  
__So you can make me whole__  
__So you can make me whole'_

Jace ended the song, the lyrics and melody integrated in his head so he would never forget it.

He realised that Clary was his muse; thinking of her produced something in him and made the keys and words come together into a song that touches his heart, not to mention that when he thinks of her he also gets a flutter in his chest and stomach that makes him crazy, crazy for her.

Jace didn't know what to do, but he knew things were going to change and soon.

* * *

_Yes, music will be playing an important part in this and sorry for the shortness but again I'm trying not to put too much in one chapter_

_Yes, Jace nor I wrote these songs they are 1) _**Chasing cars by Snow Patrol**_ and 2) _**Pieces by Red **

_If you haven't heard them both look them up on YouTube or something cause they are 2 of my fave songs (: _

_So, what'd you think of this one? _

_A little more insight into their feelings for one another and yes it is too soon for them to be in love which is why I never used that word in their description of their feelings._

_So here is the question to answer for an extract, you have to get this right; who is going to say this line in a future chapter; "__**Please don't leave,"**__? Who is it going to be?_

_Let me know...reviewing gets more musical Jace, maybe a shirtless musical Jace playing the guitar..._

_Xoxo_


	7. Parents and Heart ache

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_So guess what? I got a Beta!!! Yay!!!! Icaughtkira is willing to put up with my many errors lol and help me make this story better so yay! _

_And Magickless Sorceress thanks so much for offering!_

_So now we come to the next chapter of this story, seriously I'm sorry it took so long, but school is lame! And I had been spoiling you so I took my time! _

_I really spoil you all too much but you review so I update (:_

_And congratz to those who guessed right and to those who didn't or didn't guess you'll have to wait a while to find out who says that line_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

CLARY WAS NERVOUS, MORE NERVOUS THAN SHE'D BEEN IN A REALLY LONG TIME. It was her first Parents' Night and she had been dreading it for a week. The students were doing fine, it was just the parents that scared her, and they always intimidated her. She really wasn't looking forward to it.

She had gotten through all of her interviews except for twelfth grade by this point, and had nearly convinced herself she was calm and relaxed before she got nervous again. It was a yo-yo of emotions.

She was seated in the assembly hall with the other teachers, Simon was next to her and she thanked the angel for that, having him there made her calm. Though Mr. Morgenstern was staring right across from her, and it was creepy beyond belief. Clary shifted in her seat and looked down at the sheet in front of her to see who her first senior appointment was. Magnus. This should be fun.

She stood to shake hands with the tall man and the well dressed woman. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bane. I'm Miss Fray, Magnus's English teacher," Clary flicked her eyes to Magnus, who was across the room sitting alone, but staring intently at her and his parents.

"Thank you," The woman smiled sweetly. "I'm Carrie, Magnus's stepmother and this is Joseph, Magnus's father." She inclined to the man with dark hair and cat like eyes seated on her left.

"As you may know, your son is doing very well in English. Is there anything specific you would like to know about his assignments or work ethic?" Clary asked politely, but inside she was asking herself why these two seemingly nice people in front of her hated their own son.

"Well as you know our son is very-"

_Here we go_; Clary thought, already prepared to disagree with what Carrie might say.

"-Different. And it is our belief that he only dresses the way he does and acts the way he does for attention." She smiled at Clary as if saying _'it isn't out fault our son is gay'_

"You know what I think?" Clary asked with false sweetness, seeing Magnus had moved closer and was in hearing distance of her and his parents.

"No, what _do_ you think Miss Fray?" Joseph asked curiously.

"I think you're wrong," that stumped them. "I have only been teaching Magnus for three weeks and I can see that the way he 'acts' is him being himself, he is being who he is. And I think it is time for both of you to accept that he's comfortable with that, and he's not going to change, not for you and not for anyone." She was getting angry now, why couldn't his parents see Magnus for the considerate, funny, and brilliant young man he was?

"It's just a phase he is going through, he will eventually stop." Magnus's stepmother said. "He is only doing this since his mother died and his father met me." She seemed to sneer over the mother part.

"No, he is not," Clary's voice turned cold and angry. "I think you are both looking for an excuse to avoid talking to Magnus about this, but here's a news flash for you: he is a homosexual. Get over it! There is nothing wrong with that, and he should be free to fall in love with whomever he wants without having to worry about what the two of _you_ have to say about it." Clary didn't care that she was being rude to the parents of one of her students, they were being obnoxious jerks who would rather blame their son's behaviour on the fact that his mother was dead than accept it. "Now if that's all, I have another appointment." She said, looking down at her appointment sheet and realizing her next appointment was the Lightwoods, followed by Sebastian's aunt and then Jace's grandmother and that was it. She heard the seats move and from the corner of her eye she saw the Bane's walk over to Magnus and then leave.

Clary spoke with the Lightwoods, Maryse and Robert. They were nice, but stern, and they appreciated all the complimentary things she had to say. Then she talked with Sebastian's aunt who was cordial enough, and now she had a half hour wait for Jace and his Grandmother. Luckily for her, her new boyfriend Raphael showed up early at school to pick her up for their date that night. They were going out for dinner and then going back to his place to '_relax'_ as he put it. He walked in and saw Clary sitting there in her emerald green dress and silver heels. He smiled as he walked up to her and stood behind where she was sitting, his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed the side of her neck.

"You almost done?" He asked suggestively, kissing her neck again.

Clary sucked in a sharp breath before answering. "Almost, I just have one more to go."

He pouted; and she felt the frown against her cheek. "I'll wait then," He moved his face back but began rubbing her shoulders and neck.

"Oh, that feels good." Clary said, her eyes closing. She wasn't aware of anything but his hands, until someone cleared their throat. Clary looked up and saw Jace with an older, sharp looking woman next to him. Clary cleared her throat and sat up straighter; trying not to blush- though the effort seemed to make it worse. Raphael smiled at Jace and his grandmother, kissed Clary on the cheek, and moved to talk to Simon, who was free now. They hadn't gotten along so far, and Raphael hoped to fix that.

"Sorry about that," Clary murmured, indicating for them to take their seats. "So, uh, anything specific you want to ask?" Clary asked, finally meeting the soft but stern gaze of the woman and the hurt, angry, betrayed gaze of Jace-but why he was hurt or betrayed she didn't know.

"Slept with him yet?" Jace asked abruptly, causing Clary to blush again. His grandmother scowled.

"That is none of your business Jace," She said and then turned to Clary. "I'm Imogen Herondale, Jace's grandmother. And you have to be Miss Fray, the only, and I quote: 'teacher who is worth my time because she knows what she's doing and does it well.

'" Jace scowled and turned his face away. Clary smiled.

"Well I like to think I'm doing alright," She smiled at Jace who had looked at her again. He offered her a tight smile in return. "Jace has improved in the last three weeks. He has handed in all of his assignments and even received the top mark for one of them." Jace's curiosity peeked; she had yet to hand back the stories. "He has a positive attitude- most of the time- and seems to be coping with everything very well." She smiled at Jace again who gave her his full attention.

Imogen, however, looked from Jace and Clary with curiosity. "Jace, can your teacher and I have a minute." Jace nodded stiffly and walked over to the spare seats where Raphael was. Jace went out of his way to avoid sitting near him.

Imogen looked at Clary for a long while before speaking. "I can see it too," was all she said before standing up. "I'm glad Jace is doing well and thank you for being a great influence on him." She smiled and nodded before walking over to Jace who stood up and turned to go but looked back at Clary and smiled, genuinely, before leaving. Clary picked up her bag, dumping her stuff in her suitcase before handing it to Simon who was taking it home with him. She kissed his cheek and wished him goodnight before walking over and taking Raphael's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Let's get out of here," Clary said and Raphael smiled, leading her to the car park.

The drive and dinner were quiet, mainly made up of small talk and Clary didn't really register it. Her mind was somewhere else; with someone she hated it to be with. Why did Jace affect her so strongly?

So that's why she did something for reasons she shouldn't have when they were about to go to Raphael's from the restaurant.

"Can you take me home?" Clary blurted out. Raphael looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you sick?" He asked, concern lacing his accent.

Clary sucked at lying, but hopefully Raphael wouldn't know. "Yeah, I must've eaten too much, I'm sorry." She gave him a weak smile. He took her hand and murmured an 'ok' before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to her and Simon's apartment taking her hand and rubbing his thumbs in small, soothing circles against the back of her hand. When they pulled up Clary kissed his hand, smiled and left.

She walked into the apartment to see Simon sprawled on the couch watching angel only knows what on the TV, and headed to her room. Simon looked at her curiously but knew not to ask.

Once she was ready, Clary laid in bed, staring up at nothing and thinking, or more like questioning. Why was Jace so captivating to her? Why was he always in her thoughts? Why oh _why_ had she begun to fall for him?

She knew it was wrong. It was forbidden and off limits, and she would keep it that way. She wouldn't flirt, wouldn't talk to him outside the student/teacher zone. She had only known him for two months, but those two months changed her life. And because of that, she had to protect him.

And doing that meant staying away.

**********

Jace was anxiously awaiting fourth period. He was very curious to see what he got top marks for, maybe his assignment with Alec, or perhaps his story, the story he lightly based on Miss Fray and himself and she had picked up on it. He didn't know how deep his feelings for her were, if they _were_ even deep feelings, all he knew was she had done something to him, teacher or not, he knew something like this isn't easily undone.

So when he walked into fourth hour, he was disappointed to see that she didn't even spare him a glance. Normally he would walk in she would look up and they would share a secret smile. It was just what they did. And when he read those R&J lines something had happened, changed between them and he knew she felt it too. But now she didn't look at him, even when she called his name on the roll, and Jace couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why.

"Okay guys," Clary looked around at the room. "I'll be handing your stories back today, and just to let you know that you all did really well, all of you either got an A or a B+," _definitely not the story_, Jace thought, he never got higher than a B- and that was in 7th grade. Clary walked around the room, handing papers back to students. Jace was last. She placed the paper on his desk and he saw in giant red pen an A+! He looked up at her and she winked and smiled proudly before walking back to her desk. Jace couldn't believe it, an A+; it was a first and hopefully not a last, in English anyway. He was going to prove to Clary that he was an excellent student and maybe she would be so impressed she would look at him the way she used to. Though for the whole hour she never looked at him for more than a few seconds, and never spoke to him. There was nothing but a teacher there and Jace...Jace didn't know how he felt about that. The woman he thought was his muse was gone.

The bell rang and that was like the final blow to his heart. He got out of his seat and walked to Clary's desk, hoping to talk to her in private and see some of her old self.

"Yes Jace?" She asked as he approached her desk.

"I was just wondering how I got the highest mark in the story." He asked, thinking that this may spark something in her and he did want to know.

"Well Jace," She spoke in a neutral tone, making eye contact with him though her eyes said nothing. "Your story was well thought out, tragic which is always great, romantic, and had that aspect of forbidden love that everyone loves. The writing was great and the wording amazing. Yours was the best in this bunch and you beat a lot of the kids in the advanced class, you should be proud. It was excellent and you deserved the mark you received." She smiled a genuine teacher smile that said '_you're just another student'_ and that hurt Jace more than he would be willing to admit. _She doesn't see or feel what I do_, he thought. Looking at her now he couldn't see anything of the woman he may have been having feelings for, not one trace of the woman who sat with him, igniting every nerve ending in his body, and listened to him play his music, the one thing he kept to himself, the way he expressed himself. "Was there anything else?" Clary asked, bringing Jace back from his reverie.

"No thank you," He thought he saw something crack in her expression but he couldn't be sure. He sighed, looked her over once more and left the room, knowing that whatever had happened between them in the last month was truly over.

And that was the final break of his heart.

* * *

_I will try to update sooner, promise!_

_THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR BETA-ING AND TWEAKING THE STORY ICAUGHTKIRA!!!_

_Now onto the question..._

_**Who will be together in the end of this?**__ Hehe. Now you have to guess more than one couple, and it can't be a couple that is already together (i.e.: Jocelyn and Luke) _

_Give me your review and answer for an excerpt!_

_Xoxo_


	8. Shopping and Revelations

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_So how did you like the little drama in the last chapter? _

_Clary and Jace admitting they were falling for each other, but not to each other, but Clary wanting to stay away from him._

_Oh small error it said 2 months when really I meant 1 month okay?_

_Only one person will get an excerpt, depending if anyone answers the question and I would look it up myself but I figured this could be your question hehe_

_So there are like 12 chapters of this left and they haven't even kissed yet haha_

_POLL!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Anyway, here is chapter 8 and again huge thanks to my Beta you rock girl!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

JACE LOOKED UP AT HIS CEILING FROM HIS BED, SOMETHING HE HAD BEEN DOING SINCE MISS FRAY BROKE A PIECE OF HIS HEART HE NEVER KNEW WAS THERE. Alec and Izzy had tried to get him to come out with them tonight but he didn't even lift his head to tell them know. He just lay on his bed, on top of his sheets, wearing nothing but his jeans and thinking of nothing but his teacher. What was wrong with him? He was Jace Herondale! He didn't get deep feelings for girls! He had a lot of 'exes' and he never felt anything remotely close to this towards any of them, not even Aline whom he had dated for nearly three months which was as long as it got for him.

There was a knock at his door, Jace didn't have the energy to answer a 'What?' or a 'Yes?' or 'Come in.' He just didn't have it in him and he hated that weakness. Then he heard his grandmother's distinctively stern voice. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" She yelled and then his bedroom door was swung open and there his grandmother stood, her silver hair tied up into a tight bun, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked around his room, probably thinking he had been masturbating. He hated it when she just assumed.

"If you're looking for my stash, it isn't in my underwear drawer." Jace said, hauling himself into a sitting position.

"Don't get smart with me." She spoke sternly but her eyes held softness as they looked upon her grandson, the only living relative she had. "I know why you're keeping yourself locked up here and I'm here to tell you to quit your moping and do something about it." She sat down on the bed next to Jace, and he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes held understanding and sympathy for his predicament and Jace knew at that moment that she did know why he was staying up here. She knew about Clary and what he felt for her.

"Shouldn't you be calling the cops or something?" He asked, not knowing why she wasn't reacting like other parents or in his case guardians would.

"I should be but I'm not, as far as I'm concerned you two aren't breaking the law, and as far as I'm concerned nothing is happening. But," she paused giving him a once over before starting again. "-But I saw the way you looked at her. As soon as we walked into parents' night your eyes instantly fell on her and it was like you weren't aware of it. Wherever we were you would be looking at her, and then when we finally spoke to her I saw her eyes light up. I saw her face and heard her voice. She cares about you, and as long as you care for her too it's okay with me. But you cannot and I repeat _cannot_ start anything with her unless a) she consents and b) you are no longer her student. Understood?"

Jace looked at his grandmother with a mix of affection and shock. Did she really approve of him having feelings for his teacher? She seemed to have seen his into thoughts or maybe they were written plainly on his face.

"Love isn't a choice Jace, you can't choose who you fall for and who falls for you...cause if you could my last name would be Depp." She smiled down at him before pushing the hair out of his face affectionately. "You are so much like them," she sighed.

Jace's eyes clouded in sadness. He had never met his parents. His grandmother was all he had and he loved her but he wished, for just one moment that he could see them and talk to them. He wanted to know if they were proud of him and if they would approve of him and Clary because if he did pursue this feeling, if she felt it too there was no way to know what might happen.

"I miss them too, though I never met them- I wish I had." Jace looked into the back of his mind to find a memory that they were here and that they loved him.

"They would be so proud of you, and this girl that you have gained feelings for is lucky to have you."

Jace looked at his grandmother, wondering why she was being so compassionate. She had never been interested in his life before, particularly his love life. She laughed, as if she had read his thoughts. "Jace, you are growing up. Someone has to tell you about these feelings…and I suppose that someone is me. Now, I'm going to go fix us some dinner. I'll tell you when it's done." She got off the bed and walked to the door, as she stood in the door frame about to leave Jace asked; "Grandmother, how do you know when you're in love?"

She looked at him for a long moment before her eyes took on a distant glint and she stared away from his face and spoke in a whispery voice. "You just...know." She walked out, shutting the door behind her and leaving Jace a little less confused.

He looked at his desk where a stationary set he got as a present one year sat. He heaved himself off of his bed and walked to the desk, taking a seat he picked up a pen and a piece of stationary paper with a matching envelope. Then he started writing;

_Dear Clary..._

* * *

"Cookies and Cream," Clary said, grapping the tub of her favorite ice cream and dumping it into the trolley that Simon was controlling. It was their weekly shopping trip, since they went through food like it was going out of fashion.

"Clary, you're a 24 year old woman who still acts like a kid in a candy store." Simon shook his head, but he wouldn't want her any other way. "We need some whipped cream, it seems to have vanished." Simon could have sworn Clary blushed.

"Oh, I'll go get it then." She hurried away from him and Simon suddenly knew where the whipped cream went, though he wished he hadn't. He sighed, looking around the grocery store where elderly people were picking up milk, kids were begging their parents for something sweet, and couples were looking for something they could have for a romantic date or something. Simon started walking towards where Clary would be with the whipped cream, she always did take forever picking out what kind she wanted.

"_But this one is cheaper, but this one is a better brand, but this has less sugar, but this has the approval of the food company people, but mum said this is better, but this one doesn't give you gas, this one tastes a little funky..._" And so on, he loved Clary, she was like his little sister, but sometimes her pickiness and stubbornness pissed him off, hence why he never lets her do grocery shopping alone.

As he rounded the corner he saw Clary talking to an elderly woman and a young, well more like teenage, boy with golden hair. It wasn't until he got closer that Simon realized who the golden haired boy was.

"Hello Mr. Lewis." Jace said politely and then turned his gaze back to Clary. Simon knew Jace had a crush, but the way he was staring at her and her at him made him think that it wasn't one sided.

"Hello Mr. Herondale and Ms. Herondale." Simon smiled at the woman he had met on parent/teacher night.

Clary spoke up then. "I was just getting the cream when I bumped into them, such a small world." Was it him or did Clary seem-unsure?

"Yes very small indeed." Imogen—Simon had learned that was her name—spoke up, bobbing her head up and down. "Did you two bump into each other too?" She asked looking between Clary and Simon.

"No, we came here together." Clary answered and Simon didn't miss Jace's eyes widening.

"Yes, we always go grocery shopping together." Simon spoke up, giving the gold haired boy a peculiar look.

"Well that's because someone doesn't let me go by myself." Clary said grinning at Simon.

"Well if the other someone didn't take over an hour to pick out bread then they would go by themselves." Simon grinned back and Clary smacked his arm and look at the Herondale's while rolling her eyes.

"One time, and I'll never live it down." She shook her head and glared at Simon.

"Actually it's every time." He said back, giving her a glare of his own. It was all in good fun.

Jace's grandmother wore a look of deep confusion. "I'm sorry, but why do the two of you shop together?"

"Oh, because we share an apartment." Clary said indifferently.

"You live together?" Imogen was still confused and Jace looked, hurt, sad, depressed? No. Simon knew that look, he was heartbroken. What the hell?

"We sure do." Clary smiled at Simon who smiled back. "We have since college, we would have earlier but we weren't old enough." Seeing the still confused look of Imogen and the shocked look of Jace Clary's eyes widened as she realized what her words could be interpreted as. "Oh no! We aren't like, dating or anything; Simon and I have been best friends since we were five, practically siblings." Clary smiled, reassuringly.

"Oh, how nice." The old woman said, smiling at the two friends.

"Well we better get on our way, pick out a cream Clary?" Simon asked wanting to wrap this up, he had something he wanted to talk about with his best friend.

"Yes Simon I'm not incompetent." Clary said, sighing in frustration. She turned her attention to the various cans of whipped cream and began chewing on the nail of her index finger. She was deciding, again.

Luckily, Simon knew how to help Clary make a decision fast. Ever since they watched the movie together, this song had always helped her concentrate, though Simon had no idea why, they were five when they watched it. He began looking up at the ceiling of the store, humming '_Under the sea_' loud enough for Clary to hear and for Jace and Imogen to give him very odd looks. Simon looked at Clary who was still standing in front of the creams but was no longer chewing on her nail. Good. Simon kept humming the song, waiting for Clary to finally make her decision and then thinking of what else they had to get. Biscuits, juice, coffee, tea, apples, sauces for dinner, cold meat for sandwiches and—

"I'm done." Clary announced, lightly throwing the can of whipped cream in the trolley.

"Finally." Simon muttered grinning at his friend. She shook her head and said something that sounded like 'Can't even let me have a few minutes to make a decision.' Simon laughed and then turned back to the Herondale's. "We should go, see you in class on Monday Jace and lovely to see you again Ms. Herondale."

"Imogen, please. And a pleasure to see you Mr. Lewis, Miss Fray." She said nodding in Clary's direction.

"Yes lovely," she then looked at Jace and smiled warmly. "See you in class Jace." Simon and Clary headed off down the biscuit aisle, luckily Clary had a favorite kind or they would be stuck here forever. Simon heard the distinct sound if running along linoleum and turned just in time to see Jace grab Clary's arm. He handed her something and spoke too low for him to hear then smiled and walked back to where his grandmother was watching at the end of the aisle, a knowing look on her face. Clary looked down at the envelope before shrugging and putting it in her handbag, walking back to Simon.

"What was that about?" He asked while picking up some cookies and dumping them in the trolley.

"Oh, he wanted me to mark his homework early since he finished faster and I said I would." She was lying, Simon knew she was.

"Okay." He said simply, acting as if he noticed nothing.

But something was bugging him, and it was something to do with that blonde student and the red haired teacher.

* * *

"Come on Simon, it's starting!" Clary called from the living room. Simon was preparing a cookies and cream sundae for them and they were going to watch all of the Star Wars movies, back to back, starting with the phantom menace and ending with the last hope. It was a Saturday night and they had nothing better to do. Clary hadn't spoken to Raphael since that night she feigned being ill and he brought her home. She assumed they were long over. Now with her conflicting feelings for Jace, she didn't know what to do.

Simon suddenly appeared, sitting next to her without the sundaes. She could tell by his face he wanted to talk so she turned the TV off and waited for him to start.

"Clary," He began in a carefully controlled voice. "I know you'll be honest with me, so I'm going to ask you something." She nodded. "Is there something going on with you and Jace?"

Oh crap! She knew this was coming, although she had hoped it would have been at a time when she _knew_ what was going on with her and Jace, but she didn't have to lie there was nothing going on between them, Clary wasn't allowing it. He was her student and not to mention 6 years younger than her, it was forbidden, out of the question! Then why did she have a hollow feeling in her chest every time she thought of never speaking to or seeing him again? She had read and wrote about love, but had never experienced it herself, she didn't know what it _felt_ like to be in love, though she was very sure she was not in love with Jace but maybe, maybe she could be falling in love with him? That wasn't fair to him. He deserved to fall for someone his own age, someone he could love with no shame, so she was keeping her distance.

"No Simon," she began answering his question, choosing her words carefully. "Jace and I are not involved."

"That's not what I asked."

"What do you want to hear then?!" She yelled, on the brink of breaking. "That at my first teaching job I managed to gain feelings for my student?! That for some unknown reason I may be falling for him?! Is that what you want to hear?!"

"I just want the truth Clary." Why was he pushing this?

"The truth is I'm terrified, I have no idea what I'm feeling and I don't… I don't hate it. I care about Jace, and I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I'm not pursuing it, I'm leaving him alone and hopefully this feeling will go away."

Simon sighed but he didn't sound irritated, grossed out or angry. He sounded concerned. "Clary, take my advice; grab it while you can because he isn't going to wait forever."

"I don't want him to wait; I want him to leave me alone so I can get rid of this feeling."

"Well sorry to break it to you, but that feeling isn't going anywhere." He was calm, and how the fuck was he calm when she was admitting to falling for a student?

"I'm so confused Simon." She hugged her best friend as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"I know, but sometimes these things can't be helped. You're right though that you can't pursue this. Not until he is no longer your student. Though I am I no way condoning this, alright?" Clary pulled back and smiled at her friend.

"Understood. I'm not really in the mood for a Star Wars fest I'm gonna to bed okay?"

"Okay, night Clary." He kissed the top of her head and she wished him goodnight and went to her room. She shut her bedroom door and went inside her handbag and pulled out the envelope containing Jace's homework, though she was very aware he had no homework for her.

She opened up the envelope and stared at the written words on the stationary paper, before reading it.

_Dear Clary,_

It began and she read, it was about a page long and filled with things Clary never thought Jace would ever say or write.

Then she got to the end and stared at the words in shock.

_Oh my goodness!!_

* * *

_Whoop! Another chapter, nearly halfway through this :)_

_Please vote on my poll guys for my next story :)_

_Okay all, what's in the letter? (Yes you will get to read it)_

_And the question that means the one to answer it right first gets the excerpt, When is thanksgiving? (It is REALLY important for the story that I know this) Is it like Easter, a different date every year or Christmas the same date every year?_

_Please let me know and thanks again to my Beta Icaughtkira!!!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo _


	9. Letter and Masks

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So how was that? Love it or Love it haha jkz_

_Anyway thank you all for reading, one more chapter and we are half way through _

_And I again I must thank my Beta Icaughtkira who, if you all vote for it, may be kind enough to Beta my next Mortal Instruments Fanfic (just putting it out there lol) but only if it is the most popular of the stories I have on my poll, so get to it cause I have big plans for it :) And I want to thank her for writing the letter; I would have come up with some weird ass BS so thanks so, so much!!_

_So here we go with Chapter 9, big turning point in this!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

CLARY RAN HER FINGERS ALONG THE ELEGENT SCRIPT OF JACE'S HANDWRITNG UNTIL SHE RE-READ THE LETTER FOR THE 20TH TIME THAT NIGHT. His words were beautiful, she never knew he was capable of this and she never once thought he felt...that way about her.

_Dear Clary,_

Already she had butterflies as she knew what the rest of the letter read, she continued anyway loving every word.

_I know I probably shouldn't even be writing this, and you should destroy this letter after you read it. I would say I am confused, but the thing is—I'm not. I know exactly how I feel about you and that is the hardest part._

_I really care about you Clary, as much more than a teacher—though you are a great one. I care about you like...like a man cares for a woman. You're kind and beautiful and smart and funny and so many things and every time I hear other guys talking about you or see them trying to win your heart, I can't stand it._

_I don't know how you feel, and I know I'm just another kid in your class and I don't have much to offer you, but I want to be there, and be the person that holds you when you're happy and when you're sad. When I'm with you, I like who I am. I want to be the kind of man who would be worthy of you. There's so much I have to work out as far as where I'm going in life, and there's really only one thing I'm sure of right now._

_I've fallen in love with you_

_Jace_

Clary had never heard, or in this case read, such beautiful words directed at her. Her heart beat faster, her head swam a little and she had tears threatening to spill. Jace Herondale, baseball captain, player and most popular guy at Idris high was in love with Clarissa Fray, English teacher. Oh how cruel fate could be!

Clary lay back on her bed, pondering what to do. It was 7 p.m. on a Saturday night, was there anything to do? Probably, but Clary didn't know what. Unless...

She jumped out of her bed and rummaged through her handbag yet again and pulled out the orange flyer someone had handed her on her way out of the grocery store. It was a flyer for admittance into Pandemonium that night, as it was one of their themed nights and this flyer admitted two people. Clary yelled to Simon to put a suit on and his Zorro mask as she looked around her closet for this dress she had wanted to wear for so long.

There it was, hanging in the back of her closet, the dress she was dying to wear. And now she had a reason to, since the flyer stated formalwear and a mask. The theme was masquerade night. The dress was a long metallic jersey asymmetric dress and cost her a bundle of money, but it would be worth it. She looked and found her strappy silver heels and then the mask she had bought for no reason other than it looked pretty. The mask was the shape of her forehead and down to her nose, it was gold with black material outlining the eyes and the mask's shape with feathers bunched together at the corner of the right eye and fanning out.

She looked at herself in the mirror once she was dressed. Her unruly, fiery red curls fell nicely on her shoulders and down to the top of her breasts. She only had a little face powder on and she was ready. She had no idea what was pulling her to go to Pandemonium but she couldn't wait to find out.

Stepping into the living room, with the leaflet and her clutch purse in hand, Clary looped her arm through Simon's and the two of them headed out for a night one of them was bound to never forget.

* * *

Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Meliorn, Maia and her boyfriend Bat were lucky to be able to find a free booth. The club was crowded due to it being a themed night. Jace was wearing a suit-stupid dress code- his chucks and a white and black mask. He knew he looked hot, but he didn't care for any of the girl's eye fucking him. He was looking, watching, waiting for Clary to come through those doors. She was the only reason he was here, he had a strange feeling telling him this is where she would be tonight but he was starting to doubt, until he saw the familiar red hair and...Oh by the angel what was she wearing?! Jace had to adjust his pants when no one was looking because that dress was the sexiest thing on her, even sexier than the little black dress she wore while dancing with that guy who had kissed her right in front of them. Jace hated him.

He wondered what Clary had thought of his letter, he expressed all the truth and feeling in his heart. He was in love with her, he couldn't deny it anymore. It was like his imaginative story was coming to life, only this time he hoped that he and Clary had time to be together.

Jace headed to the bar after seeing that she sat on one of the stools there. "Can I sit here?" He asked seductively in her ear causing her to flinch and spin around. With a suspicious glance she nodded and turned back towards the bar. She had a gin and tonic, Jace ordered a beer. The bartender knew he was underage but gave him one anyway. After a short while Jace heard Clary sigh, a sad and lonely sound. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing his hand on top of hers. A shot of heat rushed through his veins and down to his groin at the contact; he had to be careful not to moan.

"I just," she looked up at him with those piercing green eyes. "I thought this guy was going to be here, but so far, nada." Jace's heart gave a shuddering thump in his chest.

"Oh," he said and then removed his hand. "Really," He had astounding speaking skills.

"Yeah, he wrote me this beautiful letter and for some reason I thought that fate would show me that I should pursue this but he isn't here." She smiled sadly at him and that was when Jace realized she didn't recognize him.

"C'mon, there are more people up here, I'll show you." He was going to have fun seducing Miss Fray, oh yes the kinkiness was back. He took Clary's hand and guided her to the deserted balcony since everyone was on the dance floor or getting wasted. He stopped in a secluded part of the upper level so no one could see them.

"I don't see anyone." Clary said sounding unsure.

"I lied; I just wanted to get you alone so we could talk without all those drunken idiots in the way." Honestly, he was just sick of them all giving her suggestive looks.

"What's the point of talking?" Clary sounded defeated. "I'm not worth this guy, he is wonderful, talented, charming, witty, and I'm...plain."

Jace shook his head at her words. "Not plain, not plain at all." He moved towards her entwining both their hands, she didn't move away so he proceeded. "I think you're beautiful," he kissed her knuckles. "And I believe that you are full of surprises." He kissed the knuckles on her other hands and then met her gaze. He saw a spark of something there. Recognition?

"Let me surprise you," she whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his. Jace reacted automatically, moaning at the feeling he got from their embrace, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her flush against him. For a second he worried that she thought he was still a stranger and that she regularly picked strangers up in bars. That was until she moaned his name… ever so softly, but it was more than enough to drive him forward. He hitched her leg up over his hip; the dress was bunched up on her thigh, and he grasped her calf. His tongue ran over her lips and she parted them for him, her hands in his hair gripping firmly.

How long he waited for this moment, to hold her and kiss her, to have her skin in his hands. It was an indescribable thing. Then suddenly she was gone. She pushed against him and he staggered back, staring at her with confusion.

"Jace I—" She began and then shook her head and ran down the stair back to the bar. Jace was left breathless and wondering. Why had she turned from him? Why couldn't she feel what he did? Why couldn't she grasp the fact that he had feelings for her?

He shook his head and sighed in defeat. If she didn't want his love, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Clary was nervous. It was two minutes until fourth period, which meant she was two minutes away from seeing Jace again after that night they kissed. How could she have been so stupid? It's not that she didn't want to kiss Jace- but not like that. She cared for him sure, but she never wanted that to happen, not so soon and not in the middle of a club where _anyone_ could catch them. The bell was now a minute away when Jace came into the room. Clary looked at him and saw that there was no light in his eyes.

"Class dismissed." She said and the class walked out leaving her and Jace alone. One look at him and she knew they had to talk, alone. She ripped out a piece of notebook paper and wrote _'Library, study time,_' and blue tacked it to the outside of the door before shutting and locking out and closing the little blind so the window on the door was blocked. Jace was half leaning, half sitting on the front row desk right in front of hers. Clary leaned against hers and stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. She decided to start with school.

"So," She cleared her throat, angel she was so nervous. "Have you picked out a book to study for the novel part of the romance course?" That was their topic for the year, romance.

Jace looked at her as if to say '_Why are you avoiding mentioning that we kissed? Or the undeniably beautiful letter I sent you or...us?'_

"Yeah," was what he said instead and offered no elaboration. Clary really didn't want to talk about what had happened so instead she steered away from it.

"So," she began again trying to think of what to say and then Jace spoke up.

"Why did you leave like that?" He asked so abruptly that Clary looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, I, um, well," She looked up at his blank face and blew out a breath of frustration. "Why do you think I did?"

"You realized who I was." He offered with no hesitation or embarrassment.

"I wish that was why," She said before finally letting him in. "The truth is, I was...terrified. You're my student Jace, I shouldn't feel anything remotely close to this for you and yet I do. And I kissed you knowing who you were and how you felt and that letter; it… it brought out something in me I had no idea was even there Jace," She breathed in and out and finally looked at him. "You are my student. And I know that that sucks and all, but you_ are._ And yet the only thing I can think of is how much I wish you _weren't._And how much I wish I could be with you without being paranoid." She stopped herself before anything else came out.

Jace walked to her and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Clary, everything you feel I feel too. I'm scared as hell, I have no idea what I'm doing all I know is that I don't want to let you go. I want to try to make this work."

Clary removed Jace's hands from her arms. "We can't, I'm sorry but it's forbidden, you and I can't be together, at least not when you're a student."

Jace's eyes narrowed. "So I'm supposed to stand around and watch other men flirt with you? Touch you, and kiss you…all the while I die a little more inside."

"Jace, we aren't in too deep so you will get over me soon enough." She hoped she got over him too. "Now, go to library where the rest of the class is." She walked over to the door preparing to unlock it but she felt his breath against the back of her neck and then his lips were there. Clary moaned silently from the feeling she got from that light as a feather tough and then she snapped back to reality as Jace began sucking on the side of her neck. She spun around and looked straight at his smirking face.

"Were you trying to give me a hickey?!"

He laughed. "No I was proving a point," he stepped towards her, his hand on the door lock. "You've got it bad for me just as much as I-" she heard the click as the lock opened. "-have got it bad for you."

Then without another word he left the room smiling to himself with thoughts of his flustered teacher in his mind.

* * *

_And there is chapter 9!!!_

_So what will happen now? _

_And just to let you all know, Jace and Clary know they are falling and are quite possibly in love but not the undying love some authors *cough* Stephanie *cough* _ _teenagers (or in this case teenager and adult) are capable of feeling within a few days._

_So to get an excerpt, and from now on only a few will be going out so if you are one of the first three reviewers in a chapter you get one, What are you favourite YA series? _

_Haha, hard aye hehe_

_So to be fair here are mine;_

_Vampire Academy, The Mortal Instruments (duh!), House of night, blue bloods, Evernight, Harry Potter, Vampire Beach, the immortals, hush hush, fallen and probably more lol_

_Like any of them? Let me know, because for people who I chat regularly with, I normally spoil (I'm so unfair I know) _

_So Review!!!_

_Xoxo _


	10. Wet and Love

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!!_

_Wow, looks like my mortal instruments story is winning in the poll!!!_

_I just have to say...OMFG Over 100 reviews for this!!! Thank you all so much!!!_

_Now we are officially half way through, I know what you're thinking...when are they going to do it? And my response...It's creepy if that is all you think about...haha no, but really how do you know they will do this? It may be rated M but It could be because if the Raphael sex part _

_Anyway, I got distracted, links to clothes worn in this (not all of them) in my profile, check 'em out!_

_And again thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Icaughtkira for tweaking, reading and editing this :)_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

CLARY DROVE ALONG THE WET ROAD, EAGER TO GET HOME AND BEGIN HER THANKSGIVING MEAL. She had just picked up her turkey, dessert and every other food product Simon had ordered since she was too picky. Though Simon had gone to New York to spend the extended weekend with his parents she wondered why he had ordered all this food. She would have gone too but her mother had been swamped since she had just opened her art gallery and Clary didn't want to be a burden. And Luke was busy too; he had just opened his second book shop. So Clary decided it would be best to stay home.

The rain made it hard for her to see as she stopped at the red light, but she could make out a figure up ahead just past the lights. The person was sitting on the sidewalk, getting drenched by the heavy rainfall and Clary had a sneaky suspicion who that figure was. Jace. She knew it was him, she felt the pull, the butterflies, and the flutter. She felt all the things she had been suppressing for a month since he had kissed her in the classroom.

Every time he arrived to class early, she would not dismiss the class until right on the bell and by then someone else had shown up. Every time he waited behind trying to get her alone, she would scurry out of the room. She didn't trust being alone with him, but seeing him there sitting in the rain broke her heart. She signalled that she would be turning and the light went green, she turned left and parked at the available spot, grabbed her umbrella and ran out of the car to where Jace was sitting. His were up against his chest, his arms were wrapped around them and his eyes were shut tightly.

"Jace?" She crouched down and held the umbrella over both their heads. "Jace c'mon, stand up." He was whispering something and remained unmoving, as if he didn't feel her presence.

"Jace! Come on." She yanked his arm and Jace's eyes flew open. She was standing now and he blinked up at her before standing too.

"Jace you're drenched." Clary sighed, she couldn't take him home until he was warm and in dry clothes, she didn't want him getting sick. "Come on, I'll get you some clothes." She made a motion for him to follow her; he just nodded not saying a word.

As soon as they were back in the car, Clary threw the umbrella in the back seat as Jace did his seat belt up from the passenger side. Clary had her seat belt done and turned the car on, putting the heater up as high as it could go.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing sitting in the rain like that?" She broke the awkward silence. Jace just shrugged and refused to speak. Clary sighed, irritated with his lack of response.

"Silent treatment huh? Way to go elementary Jace."

She saw the corner of his mouth lift up in a half smirk. The rest of the drive was silent, save for the few curse words that escaped Clary's lips when idiots kept cutting her off or turned at the most obscene places. Jace smiled occasionally at her little outbursts but remained silent.

"Here we are." Clary said as she pulled into the garage and parked her car. Cutting of the engine she opened the door and walked to the boot, Jace followed her. "Uh, do you think you could help me carry this stuff upstairs?" She asked looking at the five grocery bags in her boot.

He nodded and picked up four, holding two in each hand. Clary smiled gratefully and picked up the remaining one, shutting the boot and then locking her door. She got to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. The air was awkward in the confined space. As soon as the doors opened Clary rushed ahead to unlock her door so Jace didn't strain himself. He dumped the bags in her kitchen and she did the same with the one she was carrying, after dead bolting her door shut.

"Do you want to take a hot shower while I find you some clothes?" Jace just stared at her and Clary shook her head, walking to the linen cupboard and coming back to Jace with a white towel in hand. "Here," she said and then pointed down the hall. "The bathroom is down there, it has a sign on it that says...bathroom. You should be fine." She smiled and Jace gave her a nod before walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Clary went into her room and changed out of her tight jeans and sweater into her tracksuit pants and loose fighting green t-shirt. She went back into the kitchen, and when she passed the bathroom she heard water running. The sound reminded her that Jace needed dry clothes. She ducked into Simon's bedroom, and began rummaging through his closet. She settled on a pair of navy sweats and a black t-shirt that read, "_You must be this awesome to talk to me_' and it had an arrow pointing up at the wearer's face. Clary couldn't see Jace wearing anything like this on a regular basis, but she could picture it as something he would say. That is, if he were his normal cocky self. Perhaps it reminds him. She shrugged and strode down the hall the hover outside the bathroom door. The water was off now, so she knocked.

It creaked open in the middle of her series of knocks, and standing there was Jace, a towel around his hips. His chest was perfectly sculpted and he had a perfect set of wash board abs. Clary shook her head slightly and handed Jace the clothes. He took them without a word.

She returned to the kitchen and prepared some Lemsip for Jace so he wouldn't get a cold. Just as she had finished pouring the boiling kettle water into the mug Jace appeared and stood on the other side of the breakfast table.

"Here," Clary said handing him the drink. "So you don't get sick." Jace nodded and sipped at his drink and Clary looked at the time. It was late.

"Jace, it's late, and it's cold and wet out. If you want you can stay the night, either on the couch or in Simon's room, you can." Jace lowered his mug and looked at her for a long enough time for the air to become...awkward around them.

"Your choice," she added, because she didn't want him to think that she was strongly encouraging him to stay.

Though she hoped that he would.

"Okay," he said quietly, speaking for the first time. "Will Simon mind?" Clary smiled at finally hearing his voice and shook her head. "I know that he wouldn't."

Luckily, she had put fresh sheets on Simon's bed that morning. She led him back to Simon's room and let him know that if he needed anything to knock on her door and she would get it for him.

"Good night Jace, I'll take you home in the morning." She smiled at him and began shutting the door and just made out Jace's voice saying;

"Good night Clary."

**********

Jace was holding her in a way she had never been held before. Gentle, caring, loving. He was whispering his love for her in her ear as he played with a ring that was on her ring finger. The diamonds sparkled in the sun.

Jace was no longer her student, their love no longer forbidden as they sat in the grass lying side by side, propped on their elbows to look at the other. Clary leaned over and pecked Jace's mouth. He smiled against her lips.

"I love you so much, future Mrs. Herondale." He smiled at his own words.

"As I love you, Mr. Herondale." Clary kissed him again and moved her hand to the buttons of his shirt when she felt something strange. Opening her eye Clary saw her hand on Jace's chest, it was old and wrinkled, she gasped and pulled away from Jace, standing from the blanket. Jace was immediately up and concerned, wrapping his arms around her bony waist.

"What's the matter love?" He kissed her temple, looking worried at Clary's lack of movement.

"I'm old." She said.

Jace laughed.

"Not that much older than me, it makes no difference." He chuckled and began kissing her neck again.

That was when she saw herself as if through someone else's eyes, her weathered, wrinkled face. She gasped and Clary's eyes flew open, awaking from the dream.

She clutched her chest, breathing fast and heavy. That dream was terrifying but in the midst of it all, Simon's words replayed in her mind. _Clary, take my advice; grab it while you can because he isn't going to wait forever._

_Soon I'll be old,_ she thought, irrationally. She tried to remind herself that twenty-four was in no way old. But she couldn't help examining her hands for wrinkles. No, they were smooth and soft.

Clary sighed and got out of bed, hoping to get a glass of water but stopped dead in her tracks as she passed Simon's door, because she heard the soft and oddly arousing sound of Jace's snores. _Grab it while you can_. Stupid Simon and his advice!!

Clary creaked the bedroom door opening and winced as it squeaked, but Jace did not wake. She padded to the side of the bed and knelt down looking upon this boy she had fallen for.

No matter how forbidden it was, she wanted him. She wanted to make this work. Clary didn't know what to think of his peaceful face, but he smiled a little and said her name, as if he knew she were there. Her chest fluttered because he was dreaming of her. She wondered what kind of dream? As she looked at him again she noticed that there was hair covering his eyes and she grimaced. Her hand moved forward and brushed the locks back.

Jace's eyes fluttered open as she removed the stray curls from his eyes. He looked up at her, groggy and confused.

"Clary...?"

Without thinking, without even knowing why, Clary leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his.

* * *

_OMG they totally kissed again!!!_

_Yeah short I know, but three updates in three days!!! _

_C'mon now!!! _

_So, there will be no excerpts this time, I'm taking a break to study so I won't have time to write, but perhaps if you ask nicely I could give you some random lines._

_Review!!!_

_Xoxo _


	11. Sleeping and Screwing

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Yes, I lied I am updating this sooner _

_With the amount of times I update this will be over soon, but then I can start a new story yay!!!_

_Well TMI one is now in a tie with my Vampire Academy Abuse story, I will be closing that poll soon but won't start a new story until this one and one other are finished_

_I said a longer one and you guys are getting a longer one with some lemony goodness in there _

_And again huge thanks to Icaughtkira, you're awesome!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

JACE THOUGHT TODAY WAS THE WORST DAY OF HIS LIFE UNTIL HE WOKE UP TO HIS RED HAIRED ANGEL. He had been through enough shit today. His grandmother yelling at him for being so stupid, Izzy and Alec ignoring him for 'ditching' them at pandemonium and to top it off he is failing almost everything, except English. Jace wondered if he was only passing English because of Clary's feelings for him. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a low moan come from Clary, who was trying to gain access into his mouth.

Jace opened his mouth against hers, and when he felt the brush of her tongue he growled low in his throat. Clary was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and he had no idea why she would be doing this with him but he didn't care, in that moment it was like they belonged together. The way their tongues and mouths manoeuvred with one another it was like they were made to be together. Forever.

Clary grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him on top of her. Jace ground his hips into her and thrilled at the moan that tumbled from the lips of the red haired beauty beneath him.

Oh angel, how long he had waited for her to finally see that they were meant to be. He had been heartbroken, even more as today as he realized that he would soon be separated from his Clary. He wanted her to be his, as he was already hers in his mind. He'd gladly give himself to her. He thought the rain and cold would make him numb and forget his feelings and it helped until he heard her voice, so sweet, so heavenly, so...Clary.

"Jace," Clary whispered from beneath him as she began kissing his neck. Jace groaned and his hands sneaked up under her shirt, his fingertips ghosting her stomach. One hand on her bare waist the other moved to her bra, but Jace thought better of it, actually wanting to take it slow with Clary because he cared far too much for her. Jace removed his hands from under Clary's shirt, but she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, moving her lips against his mouth and arching her back into him.

"Clary," Jace whispered and groaned as she nibbled his bottom lip. "I think...we...should stop..." he was finally able to get out; even though he didn't want to he wasn't going to fuck things up with her.

Clary blinked her big green eyes and looked down at their intertwined bodies like she didn't realize what they were doing.

"Oh shit!" She yelled pushing Jace lightly off and getting to her feet, adjusting her clothes, her face a blazing red.

Jace walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not." She said straightaway with no hint of a lie in her voice. It made Jace smile. "I just realized I have no condoms and if we...you know...it would be bad if I got pregnant. Let's just leave it at that."

Jace chuckled and stroked her cheek; she had finally put her defences down and was letting him into her feelings. "You know we can still sleep together without actually...sleeping together."

Clary smiled up at him and then groaned. "This is so wrong, I shouldn't be feeling this way about you but I do." She wrapped her arms around his neck, as if scared he would leave her. "You're my student and you're six years younger than me. I shouldn't want you so badly," she looked at him from under her eyelashes, her gaze smouldering. "But I do." She kissed his lips lightly as if sealing the deal and Jace responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. It was a sweet kiss, she was his forbidden fruit, so tempting and inviting he lost all his will power. He would worship her.

He moved Clary back until they fell onto the bed, wrapped in one another again. Clary yanked Jace's shirt off effortlessly and he smiled against her lips. She was making him crazy, but he would not enter her tonight, not only because they didn't have protection, he wanted it to mean something.

"Clary, we have to stop." He murmured to her.

"Mmmmm, just a little more." She said against his mouth, her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him down on her once more.

"For someone who was so against this, I thought you would be pulling away." Jace chuckled and Clary groaned, rolling out from under him.

"You're too irresistible for you own good, do you know that?" She asked, smiling and shaking her head at Jace.

"Yes I do actually, but so are you so. So we are evenly matched." He grinned and pulled her down to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the blanket over them. He felt her smile against his bare chest and felt her fingertips trailing up his arms.

"Clary, I think I love you." Clary laughed at his words.

"According to your letter you _have_ fallen in love with me." He cracked a smile.

"I guess so. I love you."

"I know."

Jace kissed her forehead and fell into a blissful sleep, his love at his side.

**********

Clary awoke to the feel of arms around her, to someone's warm breath on her neck and in Simon's bed...Simon's bed?! Oh no!! Then she remembered that Simon wasn't here and breathed a sigh of relief and then remembered who was next to her and she found herself...smiling. She didn't care that Jace had her in his warm embrace, that they had made out like horny teenagers or that he was a younger guy and her student. She would really need to buy some condoms soon if he stayed over again. Why was she thinking _that_?

Clary carefully manoeuvred herself out of his arms, which hurt to do since they were so warm and inviting, and quietly walked to the kitchen, in need of a caffeine pick me up.

She had just taken her first sip of coffee when she heard the bedroom door open and Jace's worried voice calling her name. She stood still waiting for him to find her. He appeared around the corner and when his eyes landed on her a magnificent smile lit up his face. He walked over to her, slowly and deliberately. Clary licked her lips in anticipation and put her coffee mug down on the counter behind her just as Jace stepped in front of her, his bare chest pressed against her well endowed one.

"Good morning Clary." Jace said as he kissed her hair. It seemed that everything he had gone through yesterday was forgotten and it was only them in the world.

"Good morning Jace." Clary said back, kissing his cheek and then getting back to her coffee.

Jace cleared his throat and Clary looked up at him, he shook his head at her and took her mug from her hands placing it back on the counter and then putting his face within inches of hers.

"What? No morning kiss?" He blinked innocently and pouted his bottom lip. Clary took advantage of that and took the pouting lip in between her teeth and pulled it out further before letting it go, earning a groan from Jace. "You are such a temptress."And then she was in his arms and being dipped for the sweetest kiss they had shared...that day anyway. He put her upright and Clary stumbled back slightly.

"Uh, what, um, what time do you want me to take you home?" She asked though she wished she hadn't as she watched his face fall. "Jace, what's the matter?" Her face full of worry and concern.

He sighed and looked straight into her eyes as if her face held all of the answers to his troubles. Clary knew something was bothering him. The witty, smartass Jace was gone replaced with a vulnerable Jace whose wall had cracks.

"Jace, why were you sitting in the rain yesterday?" Jace looked as if he had hoped she wouldn't ask this, but he answered.

"Because I thought you hated me." Clary knew he was lying or at least only telling half of the truth.

She put her hand on his shoulder and he met her worried gaze. "Jace, you can trust me, let me in." She kissed his chin. "I can help you." Jace took in a shuddering breath and looked down at her mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

"It was just the whole day had gone wrong," He looked at her and saw she wasn't going to let him stop there. "I mean, I'm failing all of my classes, Izzy and Alec are pissed because I didn't meet them at pandemonium, my grandmother got wind of how bad I'm doing at school and went into whole lecture about how I can't be distracted and if my parents were around what they would say about my failing and then there was you. I mean I felt something special and then you stopped talking, stopped looking at me and I couldn't stand it. It was like a part of me had been ripped out of my chest and it wasn't going to ever come back. But then you brought me here and I at least got that part of myself back, because Clary, you being my teacher is not important to me. I want to be with you and I know you do too. So can't we at least try, even if we have to keep it a secret? I'm more than willing if I get to be with you."

There was such a note of desperation in his speech, that had Clary not already decided to pursue this she would have right then. But she was unable to get the words out. His gaze was too strong and rendered her speechless. When he broke their gaze, she turned him back to her and kissed him briskly and urgently, telling him yes.

Jace backed Clary up until she was pressed into the kitchen counter. Not pleased with their position Jace lifted her up; Clary wrapped her legs around his hips and Jace put her on the counter, standing in between her legs as his tongue penetrated her mouth. Clary gave a muffled groan and pressed the most private part of herself against Jace's hardness. Jace pushed his hips forward, his erection hitting the exact spot between Clary's legs and through the material of her pants. Clary wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and lifted herself up. Jace grabbed her ass tightly and walked, stumbling under the sheer bliss of having Clary in this position, until he found her room and they fell onto the bed once more. They were grinding against each other, and Clary removed Jace's shirt as he removed hers. Their lips found each other's again as Jace's hand crept into Clary's pants. She arched her back off the bed as Jace's fingertips ghosted her wetness. Jace began kissing down Clary's chest and peppered kisses on her stomach then he slipped her pants off, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. Clary propped herself up on her elbows and watched the boy he who had been enchanting her attention so much in the past two months as he took her panties in his teeth and pulled them off. Clary felt exposed in front of him, but in a way that made her arousal level shoot through the roof.

"Clary… are you sure?" He asked, looking at her with the fire of desire in his eyes. She nodded vigorously and Jace smirked, kissing up Clary's thighs and becoming more encouraged by her moans. Jace spread her legs and he could smell her arousal and his penis twitched. He was torturing himself by doing this, but Clary's needs came first and obviously Clary needed this. Jace's tongue darted out and he licked Clary's wetness.

"Oh fuck," She moaned, arching off the bed. Jace's tongue made contact with her dripping wetness again and she practically cried out at the feeling of it all. "Fuck Jace… so good…_Ungh!_ Don't stop!" Jace lightly nipped Clary's clit and she screamed out and that was precisely when he plunged a finger into her and mace her cry out even more and begin to buck her hips into his hand. "Shit Jace! Oh fuck!" Her cursing added to his excitement and he muffled a moan of his own as he added two more fingers. Clary grabbed onto his hair as she bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle her moans. Jace's finger's continued their motions and Clary felt herself begin to un-do.

She came in a white cloud of ecstasy, chanting Jace's name and begging him not to stop. She actually whimpered, scared she would lose the warm feel of his fingers. Now Raphael was good and so were her other partners, save for one, but none of them had anything on Jace. Either he had done _a lot_ of this in his 18 years of life or it was because they were meant to be. Clary didn't know all she did know was she couldn't wait to do _that_ again with him.

Jace crawled back up to Clary, kissing every inch of flesh he could, before lying beside her in his black boxer briefs, kind of hoping she would return the favor. Clary knew he was and as he said she was a 'temptress'.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll take you home." Clary got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, smirking, and leaving Jace stunned.

**********

Jace watched Clary leave, wearing nothing but her bra. He groaned and put his head in his hands. She really was a temptress. He had revealed the reason he was so fucked up and they had a hot make out session and he went down on her and fingered her and he was left with a massive hard on and no Clary to help him with it. His life sucked! Well not really, his hormones sucked! They always got the better of him when Clary was in the room. He cared for her, loved her, but did she love him? Did she care for him the way he did for her? Was this all some ploy? Or was she scared to open up to him on an emotional level? She had agreed to try and make their relationship work, so maybe she was just scared.

"Jace," He heard her call from the bathroom. "Can you help me with something?" Jace got up, thinking she wanted him to wash her back, which he would do, just so he could touch her, flesh on flesh, his skin touching that of the skin of the one he wanted to be with in every way.

He went into the bathroom but didn't see Clary anywhere, but he knew where she was the second he heard the door shut and lock. He felt her fingers hook into the waistband of his boxer briefs, felt the wetness of her lips press on his shoulder blades and he also felt her breasts press against his back. His erect manhood throbbed in an almost painful way.

He felt Clary's lips at his ear as she whispered. "You could use a shower too." Then she was gone and he turned to see her standing in the shower, big enough for three at the most, and watched in immense fascination as she began washing soap all over herself. She looked back at him and winked, beckoning him with her index finger. Jace didn't need to be told twice. He stepped into the shower with the petite redhead and watched as she lathered up her hands and trailed them all over his body. Then she went lower and she was on his knees in front of him, her breath brushing his hardness. Jace braced himself with his hand against the wall the other tangling itself in Clary's red curls. Clary didn't speak but trailed her fingers along his length and then slowly, painstakingly slow, she licked the tip of his erection and Jace groaned in sheer pleasure. Clary wrapped her lips around him and began sucking and licking him, her hands satisfying what her lips could not reach.

"Clary, babe..." Jace groaned, hoping he didn't accidentally call her babe in class on Monday. Clary continued sucking and licking until Jace felt himself come undone. He gripped her hair tighter and Clary groaned around him and finally he let go. She kissed his abs as he rode out the orgasm.

He opened his eyes wrapped his arms around her. One hand fondled her breast as he began kissing her neck.

"Jace, by the angel Jace, stop!" She cried in pleasure but trying to sound demanding, Jace smirked but released her. "Finish your shower and then get dressed. Your clothes are dry thanks to moi so hurry up; I have to get you home. I'm sure you grandmother has something special planned for thanksgiving." Clary kissed him lightly and then stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and hurrying out. Jace washed his hair and then quickly got out too, seeing a towel and his clothes waiting for him on the bathroom counter. After drying and dressing, Jace stepped out of the bathroom to see Clary sitting on the couch, keys in hand, ready to leave.

Jace made his way to her and was hoping for a kiss but she stood and walked out of the door. Jace sighed and followed.

They didn't speak, not in the way down to the car, getting in the car or sitting in the car and now they were out to front of his house, the only communication was Jace telling her where he lived. Jace looked at her, waiting for her to say...anything.

"Jace I'm not going to kiss you so you should just go." She spoke, leaning back against her seat.

"Why not?" Jace's voice sounding neutral but he was panicking inside. Did she not want to be with him anymore?

"Because it will just make it harder when I see you on Monday. Now go." She looked at him and groaned at the look on his face. She pecked him on the lips. "Happy?" she asked, and Jace shook his head. Clary groaned just at the time that Jace pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, passionately.

"Now I'm happy." He said breathlessly after pulling away. Clary was flushed but smiled at him.

"See you on Monday." He opened his door and then leant back into the car.

"I'm not kissing you again." She said.

"No, I wanted to say, thank you for taking me home yesterday and I had an…amazing time." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Love you." He said more seriously and Clary's face froze as she looked at him.

"I love you too." He smiled and shut the door to her car, grinning the whole way up to his door and into his room despite his grandmother's yelling.

Miss Fray-Clary said she loved him, and he said he loved her too. Life just didn't get any better.

But Jace would soon find that that was not the case.

* * *

_I figured you all got the hint there would be some lemony-ness in this one haha_

_Alot of you only wanted to know why Jace was in the rain and I hope this is substantial._

_Question: Let me know how you think this will end (Yeah, this means you will probably all get an excerpt) No right or wrong answers, just opinion :)_

_*sigh* nine chapters next..._

_Review!!_

_Xoxo _


	12. Swimming and Singing

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Whoop, they totally almost did it and then did stuff! _

_So, not got much to write here except hope y'all enjoyed your excerpts_

_Keep voting on my poll, the Mortal Instruments story is tied with one of my Vampire Academy ones. _

_And again, thanks to Icaughtkira Your awesome hunny!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

CLARY SAT IN THE CAR NEXT TO SIMON ON MONDAY MORNING ANXIOUSLY ANTICIPATING HER ARRIVAL AT SCHOOL. She didn't know how Jace was going to react to seeing her after…what happened Thursday. Actually, she didn't know how she would react to seeing him either.

As Clary walked with Simon across the parking lot, she spotted Jace's mess of golden curls. A smile instantly lit up her face. Isabelle spotted them and ushered them over. Clary and Simon headed over to the small group of friends clustered around a couple of cars she assumed were theirs.

"Hey guys." Clary smiled at them all, but she noticed Jace made no pretence of caring to look at anyone but her.

"How was your thanksgiving?" She didn't need to look at Jace to know he had amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, the usual. Turkey, dessert, family-pretty standard really." Isabelle said with a shrug. She didn't add anything more and it was awkwardly silent as the two teachers looked at the two students. The others had left to amble off towards the school.

Then Simon spoke. "I almost forgot to tell you Clary, I bumped into Luke while I was in New York. He wants to know if you'll be over during Christmas."

Clary blinked and stole a glance at Jace, whose features were set in an unreadable expression.

"Sure, I mean it is a tradition. Both our families getting together having turkey, telling those lame Christmas cracker jokes and then you and I fighting over the first slice of your mums tiramisu. No way am I backing out of that." She smirked, remembering last year when she and Simon had wrestled each other for the first slice of the mouth watering dessert. He smirked back, remembering it too.

"So are you two, like, dating?" Isabelle asked, looking between the two teachers who burst out laughing at her question. Jace smiled at the cute sight of Clary clutching a stitch in her side.

"Sorry," Clary said, taking in big gulps of air to calm her hysteria. "No Isabelle we are not dating. We have been best friends for twenty years." She smiled kindly at the girl whose eyes bugged out at that. Seriously, was it that hard to believe that people could be friends for that amount of time? Clary looked over at Simon and then back at Isabelle, noticing the way she smiled coyly at him. Clary looked at Jace to find him staring at her intently and she smiled back, remembering everything that had happened in the almost three months they had known one another.

"Well," Magnus said who had literally appeared from thin air. "This is awkward." Alec was beside him, and he looked confused. "What?" he asked, nudging Magnus in the ribs.

"Sexual tension you could cut with a butter knife." Magnus said easily, as if it were obvious.

Clary's wide eyes looked into the sly catlike ones. She coughed on air and Simon cleared his throat too loudly.

Then Clary thought of a way to make Magnus squirm. "So I take it you did the homework Mr. Bane?" She asked, making it a question.

"Of, of course I did." He answered smoothly.

"Oh good, so what did you choose to do?"

"Well aren't _I_ scatterbrained! It has completely slipped my mind. But oh so fortunately it's in my car, so I can go refresh my memory." He smiled and raced away, dragging Alec with him.

Clary turned back to Isabelle, who was looking worried.

"We had homework?" She asked.

"No," Clary laughed.

"But," Isabelle now wore a confused look. "But you just said..." She trailed off as Clary winked and Jace chuckled.

"You are evil Miss Fray." Isabelle said, but smiled along with her.

"That I am and you all better get used to it." Then she tugged on Simon's jacket pulling him to the school. "See you guys fourth hour." She turned but heard Jace distinctively whisper, for her ears only. "Can't wait,"

Clary tried not to blush but couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

**********

Clary was in her third hour class preparing to put a video on—since this school didn't have DVD players—for her class to watch. They were doing animation and the class had voted on which movie to watch, and that movie was _'The Hunchback of Notre Dame_'. She had found her old copy of it and brought it in as promised.

"So, we will watch this once and then again, but you will take notes and if you want you can take notes now." The class pulled out paper and pens but Clary doubted they would make any notes, if things hadn't changed since she was in high school she knew that movie lessons were for relaxing.

Clary crouched down and put the video on, pressing play and going back to her seat before she looked up and saw someone standing outside the door, beckoning her to come out. Clary saw the all too familiar golden locks and smiled to herself. She then stood up to address the class.

"Alright guys, I need to get some things from the staff room and get sheets photocopied for my next lesson, so if the bell goes," she paused and picked up the remote and placing it on the desk right in front of her. "Jacob, can you press stop?" He smiled and nodded and she smiled back and then looked at the class giving them a look that told them she would know if they misbehaved. On that note, she walked out the door.

She looked up the hall, but Golden Boy was nowhere in sight. She sighed dejectedly and began walking down the hall when something—or more like some_one_—snagged her wrist and pulled her into the utility closet next to her room.

"What the—" She was cut off by lips consuming hers with passion and she knew instantly that it was Jace. He began kissing down her neck.

"Jace?"

He groaned in response.

"What if the janitor comes in?" She _really_ didn't need to be caught in a closet with a student.

"He won't, he doesn't use this closet until fifth hour. We'll be fine." Then he began sucking on her earlobe and then pulling back to whisper. "Fuck I missed you."

"Language Jace, I'm still a teacher." She felt him smile against her ear.

"You have no idea how much that turns me on." And, as if to prove his point, he pressed his hardness into her thigh and she let out a guttural moan.

"When can I see you next?" He whispered against her neck as he laid soft loving kisses along it.

"Next hour," Clary replied smirking as Jace groaned and shook his head.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Jace said in fake annoyance, at least she assumed it was fake.

"I don't know when…" She said, knowing that Simon would be at their place all the time now, unless he got a date. And she wasn't holding her breath on that one.

"Tonight?" He asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"I-" She started to answer but was stopped as her phone began vibrating in her skirt pocket. She turned away from Jace and flipped her little silver phone open and answered breathlessly. "Hello?"

"Clary, its Raphael." At the sound if his name Clary inwardly cringed, forgetting all about her brief time with him, but however brief it was they still slept together multiple times.

"Raphael? Hey, it's been so long. How are you?" She tried for a friendly tone but was distracted as Jace, hearing her ex's name, growled and then began kissing down her neck and shoulders from behind and kept going lower.

"I'm doing well, and how are you?" Jace lips were at the side of her breast.

"I'm-I'm good, I'm really-hot..." She trailed off and stifled a moan as Jace's hand massaged her breast while his lips slipped down her side and she could feel it through the thin material of her blouse.

"Hot? Clary it is winter weather. Are you sick?" Raphael sounded concerned and Clary just groaned as Jace got on his knees, removing his hand from her breast, and sliding them down her sides, his lips were under her skirt, kissing up and down her thighs.

"Stuffy, it's stuffy in...Here." Her voice was shaky and she was having trouble breathing as Jace caused an amazing sensation to run through her body.

"Well, turn the heater off or something." Raphael's tone implied he thought she was stupid. Ass!

"I… can I- call you back?" She asked, just wanting to ravage Jace's mouth with hers.

"Actually Clary I was calling to see if you wanted to get together tonight?"

"Tonight?" Jace was now standing in front of her, having successfully turned her around and he shook his head, no.

"I can't tonight I already have plans." Jace smiled at that and began sucking sensually on her collarbone.

"Well how about—" Clary cut him off.

"Fuck, I, uh, sorry, I gotta go, talk to you...um...yeah..." Then she hung up and let her phone drop, taking Jace's mouth hostage with her own. God, how could she want one person so much?

"So you'll be coming to my place tonight?" He asked as he pulled away from her kiss.

"Mhm," Clary mumbled wanting to just kiss him all day every day.

"So can you be there around 8:00?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good, because my grandmother plays bingo and then goes out for drinks and doesn't stumble in until 3:30, you can stay. She won't know, she sleeps in until noon." He told her as she began kissing down his neck and sucking on the skin there. "Clary, you're going to leave a mark." He said, not sounding like he cared and neither did she.

"Clary, stop, fuck," He shushed himself when her hand slipped down to where his pants were tighter due to his very large erection.

"Jace," Clary whispered hotly and was interrupted as her phone glowed and vibrated on the floor as Raphael tried to call her again, but when it stopped she saw the time and saw that the bell would be going in five minutes!

"We have to go." She said firmly already rushing to the door, picking her phone up on the way. She unlocked it and opened it a little bit and seeing the coast was clear she stepped out and Jace followed behind her.

"See you soon." She said to him as she headed for the nearest bathroom to inspect the damage.

"I'll be waiting right here." He said back and smiled. Clary turned around and walked in the direction of the nearest bathroom when she heard him call behind her. "Wear something you can swim in." Clary stopped in her tracks and turned towards his smirking face.

She shook her head as she opened the door to the bathroom, thinking that she knew she bought that little black bikini for a reason.

**********

It was 7:30 p.m. and Clary was pondering whether she should go and tell Jace something had come up and she couldn't make it, or just go in seeing as they had already done so much already. She would just have to grit her teeth and go. She was staying the night, though she was wondering whether that was a good idea. Maybe she should have worn more clothes than she was. Her little dress was enough to cover her little black bikini that tied up at the front. Her dress was white and went down to just above her knees. She pondered whether she should stay or whether she should tell Jace it was over, she pondered whether she should go up and jump his bones or kiss him sweetly and teasingly. She pondered a lot of things about Jace, and she had no idea which path to choose.

_Knock_

Clary looked up startled as her passenger door opened and Jace sat in the seat. He smirked when he saw what she was wearing.

"Are you going to sit out here all night?" He asked.

"Uh, I was contemplating, whether or not this," She gestured between herself and Jace. "Is a good idea." Jace looked panicked at that.

"Of course it is," he put his fingers under her chin when she dropped her head. "It is a good thing, I love you, and you love me too right?" She nodded slowly. "See, it is good, people have fought for love so let's embrace it." Clary smiled at his words.

"So you do pay attention in class instead of just checking me out."

He smirked. "I, my fair lady, am a multi tasker." She giggled and watched as he got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened her door for her.

"I have to get my bags from the trunk." She said moving past Jace to the back of her car so she could get the overnight bag she had packed, not knowing if it was still a good idea to stay, but seeing the look in Jace's eyes, she knew she would not deny him what he wanted.

"I'll take that." He took the bag from her and shut the trunk of her car. Clary pressed the lock button on her key and looked at Jace, wondering what she should do.

"I'll take this to my room. Slip around that gate there and I'll meet you in the pool." He gave a quick kiss that melted Clary's insides. "I'm glad you're staying." He whispered, and Clary smiled back, walking in the direction he had pointed her in.

She slipped into the backyard where a massive pool was sitting in the middle of it. She didn't look around closely however, wanting to get into the pool before Jace came out, for some reason taking her dress off in front of him, though they had seen each other naked, made her very self conscious.

She slipped out of her dress and placed it on the back of a lawn chair, and stepped into the warm pool and kept going until the water reached her hips and then she dipped under, wetting her hair that she had out. This way she could tame her curls a little. When she resurfaced she saw Jace standing there watching her with a glint of desire in his eyes. Clary beckoned him forward and saw him clad in just a pair of black board shorts.

Jace got into the water and swam towards where Clary had backed up to the edge of the pool and he effectively pinned her there. His mouth was quickly on hers, his tongue massaging her own as she groaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck while he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he pinned her more firmly against the wall of the pool, his hardness pressing into her wet center.

"Oh fuck," She moaned as Jace began undoing her bikini from the front. He looked up at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Now Miss Fray, am I going to have to teach you a lesson on appropriate language?" He raised an eyebrow. Clary thought he had never looked sexier.

"Teach me anything you want." She said, a little breathlessly and then she unwrapped her legs and swam to the other side if the pool, watching as he followed her.

"So how long are you going to be in New York?" He asked in a detached tone standing a few feet away from her.

"Probably all of Christmas break give or take a day or two, why?" She looked at him and saw his disappointed expression. So this was why he had looked so torn that morning in the parking lot when Simon had mentioned going to New York.

"Oh," was his response. Clary hated seeing Jace's vulnerable side, not that she wanted him to be an ass 24/7, but seeing him like this was never good. She tried reassuring him.

"I'm sure it will be really lame, I mean I am only really going to visit my mom and step dad, Luke, so it will just be family and Simon." He still looked disappointed. "I'll give you my cell so we can talk if you want?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, I want." She grinned at him and then shivered. It was getting cold in this pool. Jace noticed the shivering and goose bumps, and suggested they get out and take hot showers before changing into their sleepwear. Clary nodded vigorously at that, but said separate showers earning a pout from her secret lover.

After she had showered, Clary discovered that Jace had ordered pizza and she realized just how hungry she was.

They ate in a comfortable silence, stealing the occasional glance at one another and realizing they didn't have too 'steal' glances since it was only them in the world right now.

"Jace, do you think you could..." Clary trailed off as she ran her fingers over the ivory keys of the grand piano that was set up in what Jace called, 'the music room', apparently his grandmother used to teach kids how to play guitar and Piano, she had taught Jace herself before retiring.

"Of course, I actually have something for you." He sat on the piano bench and patted the spot next to him that Clary occupied. Then he began playing and Clary realized that what he 'got her' was a Jace original, a song he had written for her.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside__  
__I'm not one of those who can easily hide__  
__I don't have much money but boy if I did__  
__I'd buy a big house where we both could live___

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no__  
__Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show__  
__I know it's not much but it's the best I can do__  
__My gift is my song and this one's for you___

_And you can tell everybody this is your song__  
__It may be quite simple but now that it's done__  
__I hope you don't mind__  
__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__  
__How wonderful life is while you're in the world___

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss__  
__Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross__  
__But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song__  
__It's for people like you that keep it turned on___

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do__  
__You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue__  
__Anyway the thing is what I really mean__  
__Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen___

_And you can tell everybody this is your song__  
__It may be quite simple but now that it's done__  
__I hope you don't mind__  
__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__  
__How wonderful life is while you're in the world___

_I hope you don't mind__  
__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__  
__How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

As he finished the final key, Clary had tears in her eyes.

_That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard,_ She looked into Jace's golden eyes before crushing her mouth to his.

"I take it you liked it," Jace said against her lips.

"Not like, love." She replied, kissing him again and again, unable to get enough.

"Clary, maybe we should go up to my room, it is a school night." Clary pulled away and frowned, he was being rational. His mouth pulled up into a smirk. _Damn those luscious lips of his!!_

He led Clary to his room, which was only a few doors down from the music room.

Jace's room was pretty...bare. White walls with no posters or pictures and it was very clean and organized, not a book or gadget out of place. Clary wondered if Jace would be pursuing a career as a monk. But at least his bed was big, king sized with black sheets.

Clary, dressed in a tank top and some short sleep shorts, sat on the edge of the bed and Jace did the same. She shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do now.

Jace moved to the other side and Clary stood, watching as he pulled the sheets back and laid down waiting for Clary to do the same. But she couldn't take her eyes away from his blue boxer briefs and sculpted chest and abs. _Damn his golden good looks!!_

Clary, finally, slipped into the space next to him and laid her head on his chest and spoke.

"You know I'm pretty good at playing the piano but not so good at writing music, I should play for you sometime." She said sleepily, her eyes drooping shut as Jace gently stroked her hair.

He hummed her song to her and Clary smiled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and shoulder, kissing his skin lightly before she feel into a deep slumber, sleeping to her song.

* * *

_Nawwww, cute!!!_

_Yes I know this took FOREVER but my exams are over and its holidays until the 20__th__!!!!!!_

_So yeah, obviously Jace did not write that song and it really is by Sir Elton John, who has written some pretty amazing songs, this one titled, __**Your Song**_

_Question; Okay not really a question but anyway, the first three people that review this WITH a song recommendation that Clary could write/sing for Jace, will get a lengthy excerpt, okay, the first three people _

_So, Review? _

_Thanks again to my Beta Icaughtkira, you're brilliant!_

_Review please and just a heads up Clary and Jace are separated next chapter (I know sad) but they have phones._

_Xoxo_


	13. Calls and Ultimatum

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Glad you all liked the song and just a little shameless advertisement, my new TMI FF is up called _**Golden Eyed Jealousy **_and it is also being Beta'd by the wonderful Icaughtkira!_

_Check it out if you want (you know you want)_

_So here we go, separation chapter *tear* _

_And a massive thank you and hug to Angelheart24 for suggesting the perfect (well in my opinion perfect and obviously theirs too) song for Clary to sing and I'm not telling you all what it is! _

_Huge hug and thanks to Icaughtkira for her kickass beta-ing _

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

CLARY LOOKED OUT OF THE WINDOW FROM HER STEP FATHER LUKE'S HOUSE AS THE RAIN AND SLEET CAME DOWN. It was Christmas and she was dressed in all new clothes. A blue pleat bodice dress with a black belt around the waist, Pierre Hardy peep toe boots, multi mix bracelets, butterfly pave ring, 14K yellow gold multi-gemstone cocktail ring, silver large hooped earrings and a Juicy couture encrusted music note necklace.

She had been most surprised by the music note necklace as it came with a note saying;

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Jace had sent her a gift. A gift she never planned on taking off.

"Clary, are you ready for dessert?" Her mother, Jocelyn Garroway, called from behind her. Clary looked up and nodded walking back to the dinner table for the dessert she and Simon always fought for.

"I'll kick your butt this time Fray."

Clary smirked at him. "You have much to learn young Padawan." Simon shook his head at her as his mother served the dessert.

And just like she predicted, Clary got the first slice. Simon watched in great envy as Clary took the first bite.

"Don't frown Simon, you'll get wrinkles," his mother said and Simon scowled. "Simon what did I just say?"

Clary giggled at the mother and son spat, until of course the attention was put on her.

"Where'd you get the necklace Clary?" Luke asked, eyeing the music note hanging around her neck.

"It-it was a gift." She stuttered slightly.

"From whom?" Simon asked, looking _very_ interested.

"A, a student gave me it as a Christmas gift. He said it was for helping him do so much better than he ever had in English."

"A boy?" Of course her mother's hearing chose that moment to pick up. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Yes mum, your 24 year old daughter who is a _high school teacher_ teaches boys. Shocker."

Jocelyn looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, maybe he has a crush on you."

_Oh it's more than a crush._

"Maybe. Not that it matters of course, I'm a professional." Simon laughed a little at that, and Clary shot him a death glare.

"Luke, is my piano still around?" She asked deciding to call Jace now.

"It's out in the shed; we made it into a makeshift music room, completely soundproof."

She smiled. "Thanks. _Loved_ the dessert as always Mrs. Lewis, night all."

They chorused a good night and Clary walked to the shed, flicking the light switch and locking the door. She pulled her phone out and dialled Jace's number.

"Hello?" He asked sounding sad. Clary's heart thumped at his voice.

"Hey it's me." Clary said happily.

"Clary?!" He asked in pure disbelief.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She asked a little jealousy creeping into her voice.

"No I-I just," he sighed before continuing. "I miss you."

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it." She smiled and then remembered he couldn't see her. "I really love the necklace." She said and heard him chuckle.

"It was stupid. I should have gotten you something- I dunno, prettier."

"Jace, it's perfect and I have something for you." She sat at the piano bench hoping it wasn't going to sound cheesy. She had this song in her head the whole flight to New York and once she wrote it down she came up with the melody.

"Clary you have already given me so much-"

"Jace I'm nervous enough so just please, shut up." She said staring at the piano keys as if they would bite her from touching them.

Jace was silent and she took that as a sign that meant _go on_.

Clary placed her fingers on the correct keys, hoping, no _praying,_ she could play as well as she remembered.

The melody started and Clary's voice began with it.

**********

Jace's Christmas had, more or less, sucked. His grandmother had gone away until the third of January for some tournament for some bull shit. Izzy and Alec were on a cruise with their parents. Maia, Magnus, Sebastian even Aline were busy and the worst of all Clary was gone and he missed her with a deep aching pain he hoped would diminish. He thought about calling her, but he knew she was probably eating Christmas dinner with her family… probably not even giving him a second thought.

He sighed as he lay back reading _Hush Hush._ He was almost finished. Really it was a great book, but he was just doing it to pass the time and there was no way in hell he was reading _Twilight_or giving Clary ideas to cover him in glitter. Hell no! Edward Cullen could suck himself before he, Jace Herondale, became on over-obsessed teenage girl.

Suddenly his phone went off, and Jace answered immediately.

"Hello?" He asked, looking forward to talking to someone-anyone-to help with the boredom. But he knew that only hearing Clary's voice would make him truly happy.

"Hey it's me."

"Clary?!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" He heard the jealousy there but he thought it was silly, who else could there be?

"No I-I just miss you." He admitted.

"I know but I'll be back before you know it." Jace smiled at the thought.

"I really love the necklace."

She did? That made him chuckle. He thought it was corny.

"It was stupid. I should have gotten you something, I dunno, prettier," though he couldn't think of a pretty thing that wouldn't be outshined by Clary's beauty.

"It's perfect Jace, and I have something for you."

"Clary you have already given me so much."

"Jace, I'm nervous enough so just please, shut up."

Jace went silent, figuring there was no point in speaking if she was just going to bite his head off. Then he heard the most beautiful sound, piano keys and the voice of his Clary singing.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy..._

Yea when my world is falling apart

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

When the waves

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_When I look At You I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I Know I'm Not Alone._

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

When the waves

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover Me, All I need every_

_Breath that I breathe don't you know_

_You're beautiful..._

_Yea Yea Yea_

When the waves

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

Yea Yea Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream

_To me._

Jace didn't have words. The lyrics, the melody, the voice all of it was perfect. He couldn't even describe how it made him feel.

"Jace?" Clary asked, sounding a little worried.

"I uh-I, that was, it was beautiful. I can't even-" He drew in a deep breath. Where had his eloquence gone?! "I love you." That was all he could say and it was true, he did love her more than he thought he could love anyone.

"You liked it?" She asked unsure

"Liked it? Liked it?" He scoffed. "Clary it was the single most beautiful song I have ever heard and the fact that it was for me, about me, makes it that much more beautiful."

"I wish you were here to hear it. I would come back earlier but I have to spend time with my mom and Luke."

"I understand Clary." He did to a point understand that she had to stay since she lived far away from her parents. He just wished she was here.

"Maybe, I'll come back a day earlier and..." She trailed off knowing if she did come back they would not be able to see each other again until school started.

"Clary its okay, I'll just have to wait until school starts. I have to go, but I'll call or text you later. I love you." Jace said, wishing he could talk to her forever.

"I love you too." Then she hung up.

Jace made his way up the stairs to the bathroom so he could shower and then he would finally get some sleep.

**********

Clary hung up and made her way back to the house hoping to shower and lie in bed until sleep took her.

She lay in bed and heard voices carry to her from outside her door. It was her mother and Simon.

"Simon, this student that gave Clary the necklace, he- they aren't… you know?"

"No they aren't. Clary wouldn't be that naive to begin a relationship with a student."

"Good, I mean she shouldn't. It's not right. She should be with someone her own age. Is she dating?"

"She was seeing someone, he owned a hotel or something but I don't know what happened there." Even Clary heard the anxiety in his voice. "Listen, Miss-Mrs Garroway, Clary is a smart girl and she wouldn't involve herself with a student and if she gained feelings for one she would wait a few years or at least until the student graduated _before_ pursuing a relationship."

Clary heard her mother sigh. "You're right, she would, I guess I'm just paranoid."

"It's understandable." Then Clary heard no more.

Oh god what had she done?!

In starting a relationship with Jace she had gone against everything she believed she had completely disregarded how others would feel and for what? A few nights of happiness?

Jace was a high school student; the love he felt was probably just infatuation. He didn't love her, not like she loved him, certainly not. He _couldn't_, and now she was going to have to do something that would kill her on the inside.

_I love you Clary, sweet dreams xoxo Jace_

She read the text and felt tears in her eyes.

She had to end it and break both of their hearts; it was the only way, the only way they could live. This relationship would amount to nothing and Jace would leave her so the sooner she did this the easier it would be for everyone.

She knew that she loved Jace, and he might _think_ he loved her but he didn't. It was a fling. It wasn't love in its truest form. They would both move on from this, they had to.

Clary re-read the text again and again, knowing it would be the last he would send her.

She had to break his heart and shatter her own soul in the process.

She never responded to another of his texts while in New York.

She couldn't.

* * *

_Oh no! Bad Clary's conscience! _

_So don't hurt me! I know your all like, Bitch don't you __**dare**__ break them apart! _

_Will it happen? Remember there is still Valentine's Day ;) _

_So Question or request; Can someone please send me the dialogue in the COG epilogue when Clary and Jace are talking about the lack of forbidden? Starting with "Aline said you wouldn't be interested..." It would be greatly appreciated and you will get an excerpt :) _

_And the song that was suggested by Angelheart24 was; _**When I look at you by Miley Cyrus **

_Review!_

_Xoxo _


	14. Misery and Cupcakes

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Yes it has been a while and you will probably bite my head off since this is not a Jace/Clary chapter, it is told from five perspectives._

_Thanks to all that sent me the dialogue, I sent you all excerpts :)_

_Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus and a mystery one muhahahahaha _

_So sorry about that and I will try to write as much as I can_

_Oh anyone read the night huntress series by Jeaniene Frost? You should its good! (There are some 'lemons' lol in them) _

_Cat and Bones are the shiznit! Yes I did just say that haha!_

_Icaughtkira = Awesome!_

_So here we go_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

SIMON LOOKED AROUND THE SCHOOL IN WONDER. It had only been a couple of weeks since he was last here, but something seemed...odd. Like the atmosphere surrounding the school had changed, like something terrible was going to happen. Perhaps a fire or a bomb scare, though he doubted it. Then he looked to where Clary was walking beside him, looking deflated and like, she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as they entered her room. Clary leaned against her desk and Simon stood in front of her, staring at her in concern.

"Simon, have you ever done something that you felt was so right but realize that really it was wrong?" She asked in a detached tone.

"Well," He cleared his throat. What was she talking about? "I, uh, don't think so why?" Simon suddenly had a flash of an image of Isabelle Lightwood in his mind. Yes she was attractive but she was much younger than him. Therefore off limits.

Clary sighed again, seeming on the verge of tears. "No reason." Her head picked up and Simon saw something in her expression that he could not, for the life of him, decipher just as a knock sounded on the door. He whirled around to see Jace Herondale standing there. What was he doing?

"Miss Fray, I was wondering if I could have a word with you about...homework." he asked, looking at Simon like he wished he wasn't there.

"Jace, you had no homework." Clary responded, looking at the boy with an emotionless mask covering her true feelings.

Jace looked confused now. "I'm pretty sure we did." he said that like he was trying to get her to agree with him.

"You must have me confused with some other teacher, sorry Mr. Herondale. If that is all, I have to prepare for my other lessons, if you'll excuse me." Clary walked out of the room and both Jace and Simon stared at her, incredulous.

"What was that about?" Simon asked, to no one in particular but Jace answered as if he thought Simon couldn't hear him.

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out." And then he left, leaving Simon more confused than ever.

"Long day..." He whispered to himself and walked out of the room, not even stumbling or reacting when he walked past Isabelle locked in a passionate embrace with Meliorn.

_Too young, she would never go for you_

**********

"Don't you look hot?!" Izzy exclaimed, running up to Meliorn who was her flavor of the week. There was only one flavor she was interested in though, she liked to think of him as _forbidden fruit flavored._

"Not as hot as you," he responded a bit resigned and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jace mumbled something about homework and stalked off while Izzy saw Alec somewhat occupied by Magnus. She knew they were close friends and that Magnus was gay but she wondered if Alec was hiding something about that relationship.

Isabelle sighed. Meliorn was so gorgeous but she didn't want to be with him, she wanted..._forbidden fruit_. She didn't know why she wanted _him_, but she did. Damn it!

"What's up?" Maia asked cheerfully as she approached Izzy who just realized her 'boyfriend' had gone over to flirt with Aline. Bitch!

"Sky." Isabelle said.

Maia wasn't buying it, she and Izzy never saw eye-to-eye but they had been friends long enough to tell when something was wrong with the other. She peered at Isabelle.

"Look I don't want to talk about okay? Can you please just, drop it?" Izzy asked getting frustrated. Some things she _had_ to keep to herself.

"Okay Iz, but I'm here if you want to talk, alright?"

Izzy nodded and Maia gave her an awkward hug before walking off. Meliorn was lounging near his locker in the hall and Izzy was so overcome with rage that she fisted his shirt and kissed him hard and rough right there.

Not even blinking when the source of her problems walked by.

**********

Isabelle was in English when it happened.

Everything was going fine until, until something very odd happened.

Jace strolled in right before the late bell rang and Miss Fray shot him a look that clearly said '_Get to class earlier, you were lucky this time._' Jace's eyes narrowed and he glared at the teacher who was glaring at him also.

"Jace next time try to get to class earlier." Clary said and turned back to the board to begin writing. Now all of this seemed normal to Izzy, up until Jace slammed his bag down and then marched up to Miss Fray's desk and pounded his fist on it. Miss Fray, startled by the noise, jumped slightly and turned to face Jace. You could feel the pulsating energy of anticipation in the classroom, waiting for a showdown between student and teacher.

"Mr. Herondale, what is the meaning of this?" She questioned, her arms folded her expression pissed off.

_Jace back down_, Izzy thought but knowing Jace he would do no such thing.

"I have a question." He said in a carefully controlled voice.

"And what might that be?" Clary had a glint in her eye; Izzy couldn't decipher what it was.

"I wish to ask you in private." Jace was speaking through clenched teeth. He was pissed!

"Well you will have to wait until lunch I have a class to teach." She fired back.

"I want answers!"

"Well you'll have to wait!"

"I don't want to!"

"Sit down Mr. Herondale!"

"Not until I get answers for my questions!"

"Sit. Down. Now!"

"No!"

"Sit down or I will drag you to the principal's office!!"

The class froze. Never had Miss Fray yelled like this before and to Jace, they always had an understanding but all of it was blown up.

Jace had paled and he looked so broken and defeated as he sauntered back to his desk and slumped in his chair. Izzy yearned to comfort him, since he was like a brother to her.

Clary seemed drained and just sack back in her chair. The room was eerily silent and no one knew what to do.

Clary sighed before speaking in a much quieter voice. "Do whatever you want," she said and grabbed a pencil and began drawing on a piece of draft A3 paper. Izzy looked around the room noting that everyone was thinking the same as her.

What was going on between Miss Fray and Mr. Herondale?

**********

"I don't see what the big deal is." Magnus said as he licked the frosting off his cupcake.

"The big deal _is_ you getting it all over your chin." Alec responded giving his, more or less, _boyfriend_ a napkin.

"It's not very attractive, what do you see in him?" Maia asked, giggling at Magnus's expression.

He had been thinking that himself.

After outing that he was a homosexual to Miss Fray and seeing her non-judgmental expression Magnus in braced who he was and Alec hitched on for the ride.

Magnus had always had a thing for Alec Lightwood, his black, silky hair, piercing blue eyes, sharp features, and his ability to blush if anything even remotely related to sex was mentioned. Magnus had been irrevocably drawn to him and vice versa. Only a select few knew of their relationship since Alec wanted to tell his parents, sister and best friend when the time was right. The only ones that knew were Maia and Miss Fray and she only knew because she busted them making out in the supply closet. She hadn't been amused.

"Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane, what a surprise to see you here." She had said with a smirk, but her eyes spelled trouble.

Magnus was worried; worried that Alec had yet to tell anyone because he was ashamed. Of being gay or of Magnus himself he didn't know. And he hated waiting to find out.

He was about to voice his opinion when Isabelle Lightwood and a very pissed off Jace Herondale took their seats.

**********

Alec knew that Magnus was frustrated with him, he didn't understand that telling his parents, sister and best friend about his sexual preferences _was_ a big deal. A _very_ big deal.

His parents would never accept it, they would think he was an abomination, he knew they would. And he had to get Magnus to understand that. He _would_ tell them, but he wasn't ready to do that quite yet.

Alec looked over and Jace, remembering the scene in English not that long ago and how defeated Jace had looked. Alec had known him for about ten years now and he had never seen him like that before, but he knew why. Jace was in love with Miss Fray. It was rather obvious when you knew what to look for.

His eyes would light up every time she was around, he watched her no matter where she was in a room, and he would smile whenever she was around and get a look about him that all but screamed his feelings for her whenever she was mentioned.

Alec didn't get it.

Why was he in love with a teacher? Did she love him back? Was it a secret affair? Was she clueless?

After that scene in English class he didn't think so. No, Miss Fray had it just as bad for Jace as he did for her.

He let it go. You couldn't choose who you loved, and evidently Jace didn't choose to fall for her and Miss Fray probably didn't choose to fall for him, but they did and that was a pickle.

Teacher and Student. People got arrested for that, it didn't matter if Jace was eighteen. It was unacceptable, and Miss Fray would doubtless lose her job. Not to mention that Jace would suffer consequences also, be it expulsion or a broken heart.

Miss Fray seemed to figure this out also as she seemed to put on quite a show in class but Alec knew that's what it was. A show. A way to keep her emotions hidden wither from Jace, the class or both he didn't know, but now Jace was suffering.

Alec looked at his best friend, saw the light was no longer present in his eyes, saw his face shadowed in grief, and it sickened him that _she_ did this to him. She killed his happiness by blowing him off and that pissed Alec off so much he abruptly stood from his seat and stormed off with Sebastian in mid-sentence.

He was going to find Miss Fray and give him a piece of his mind, but when he did find her he stopped short of that.

In her room she was slumped over in her seat, sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down her pale cheeks leaving milky tracks behind them.

Alec leaned against the wall and breathed in.

_It hurts her just as much as it hurts him; they are going to destroy one another_

With that parting thought Alec turned back to the cafeteria, determined to act as if all was right and nothing was out of the ordinary.

But looking at Jace he knew that all was most certainly not right.

**********

She watched her with great envy. Watched as she walked through the halls with her _friends_. Watched as she smiled and laughed at whatever they were saying and she wished it was she that made her smile like that, she that made her laugh like that, she who made her giddy.

God how she wished she was with her.

Ever since she first saw her she had never looked at another that way, never thought of another that way.

She only wanted her in every sense of the word.

Someday soon, she hoped, she would have her.

* * *

_Hmmmm, what's going on there?_

_So I can guess you all know what my question is for an excerpt; who are the two girls? _

_Guess right, excerpt and next chapter will be the Valentine's Day chapter, maybe a make-up or break-up? Wait and see._

_Again, Clary's conscience is getting the best of her? Can Jace make her see they belong together?_

_Find out in chapter 15, only five chapters to go plus and epilogue than I shall be writing Golden Eyed Jealousy alot more often_

_Review!_

_Xoxo _


	15. Valentine's and Closet

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So alot of you loved the Malec in the last chapter and alot think it is Maia out of Aline, Maia and Isabelle, hmmmm....._

_Okay so this is now the Valentine's chapter and we're back to Jace's perspective, yay! Find out what Clary told him through text, yes a text message break up, but find out why she did that too_

_So here we go and again excerpts were given to those who guessed right and only those people know who the two girls were_

_Over 200 reviews THANK YOU ALL! _

_Icaughtkira= Kick ass! Since she will also be beta-ing __**Golden Eyed Jealousy**_

_Now, let the romance begin!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

JACE SAT BACK IN HIS SEAT AS ALEC DROVE HIM AND IZZY TO SCHOOL. HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO TODAY SINCE IT WAS THE WORST DAY. Valentine's Day. And not cruel math teacher Valentine, but the day of lovers, and Jace no longer had a lover. She had left him because what they had was forbidden and should never have been started.

In the back seat, he pulled his phone out to read the message from his former lover again.

_I can't do this anymore, I'm so sorry_

He couldn't believe it when he read that, and was determined to put it right. But Clary was having none of it, seeing as she constantly ignored him at school or on the few occasions they ran into each other outside of the classroom.

"You okay back there?" Isabelle asked from the passenger side.

He mumbled an incoherent response and glared out the window.

He couldn't stand to see Clary today, the day where roses would be given out in class; and lovers were free to canoodle in the hallways. Even teachers seemed more caring on this day, and it sickened him. He didn't get to be happy so why should everyone else?

Jace put his headphones for his iPod in and listened to the lyrics of the song that so related to him on this day.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow,__and blew away as I collapsed, so cold,__a black wind took them away, from sight,__and held the darkness over day, that night_

He couldn't even comprehend why Clary would leave him, after that song, after the bracelet she had sent him at Christmas—that he still wore as a reminder of happier times. After all of it, she threw his feelings back in his face. Was she only acting? Did she really still love him and was only pulling away because it was _forbidden?_ He had to speak to her.

_And the clouds above move closer,__Looking so dissatisfied,__But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing,__I used to be my own protection, but not now,__Cause my path had lost direction, somehow,__A black wind took you away, from sight,__And held the darkness over day, that night_

But how could he speak to her when she did not wish to even acknowledge his presence?

_And the clouds above move closer,__Looking so dissatisfied,__And the ground below grew colder,__As they put you down inside,__But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

How can he make her see that he was irrevocably in love with her?

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong,__I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

Jace let the words wash over him, let the lyrics go deep inside of him, thinking, wondering, waiting.

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day,__On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day,__On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

Valentine's Day? Was that the answer to his problems?

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

Should he give her an impromptu Valentine song?

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

The answer was there in the deep recesses of his mind, it was coming forward, showing him what he had to do.

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow) _

As the song finished he sat in thought, ignoring the song that played straight after it.

The answer? What was it?

Then it hit him, like a truck, slamming into him he thought he would actually be thrown back from the sheer force of it.

_Got it!

* * *

_

Clary had been dreading this day for a little over a month now. Since she broke things off with Jace.

She felt as if she acted irrationally, but what her mother and Simon had said was right. He was too young, a student. She couldn't be with him freely like she could Raphael, who she was back with much to his enjoyment.

Clary had not been dreading this day as much as she had been dreading this hour. Fourth hour. Her senior class _and_ also the hour that the Valentine's roses were handed out.

As the class came in Clary set up the VHS, since they were studying Romance and it _was_ Valentine's Day, she thought a romance movie was in order and had picked up the first one she could find and hoped it would suffice.

As the whole class, including Jace, sat and eyed the TV with relief Clary addressed them.

"Since it is the day of year for love and we're studying Romance, I thought a movie was in order. Roses will also be delivered this hour so that will interrupt us, but we can finish this through next week." It was Friday today so Clary had a whole weekend to relax and forget about this day and the no doubt hundreds of Roses Jace would receive. "The movie is _The Holiday_ and I'll read the back for those who may not know what it is about.

'Two beautiful women, Amanda Woods (Cameron Diaz) and Iris Simpkins (Kate Winslet) both find themselves at the end of failed relationships just before Christmas. Amanda decides to take a two week vacation and surfs the internet. She meets Iris online, and they agree to swap their homes for the holidays. Amanda lives in Los Angeles and Iris lives in the countryside of Surrey, England. Even though they now have a change of scenery and want no contact with men, they are both still depressed and lonely. But things are about to change when Iris' brother Graham (Jude Law) drops by Iris' house and meets Amanda. On the other side of the world, Iris meets Miles (Jack Black) a film composer. Romance is in the air and sparks are about to fly.'"

Clary looked up to see her class giving her impatient stares and sighed. "I see all you want is to watch it, fine." Clary shoved the video that she had recorded from TV not long ago, knowing it would be good for something and pressed play, flicking the lights off and sitting in her chair, avoiding the penetrating golden eyes of her former lover.

* * *

_Look up! Look at me!_ Jace chanted in his mind, trying to get Clary to meet his eyes, but she wasn't having it. She kept her head facing the TV and didn't dare look his way.

She looked so irresistible, dressed in a Leopard duo dress with gladiator type ankle sandals, but he did see something that pleased him and that was his necklace hanging around her neck. As for him he wore a simple gray cotton T-Shirt, black coated jeans, his black chucks and the square link bracelet Clary had sent him at Christmas. How he missed her. The smell of her hair, strawberry. The smell of her skin, apricot. The smile that was _his_ and his alone to look at. Her lips against his, her skin on his skin, her moans and pleas, her presence, her body, her...everything.

He was a fool. Clary was far too good for him, he didn't deserve her, but it was too late. The answer he had been seeking, the plan he formed was already set in motion.

A good forty minutes into the lesson and a knock sounded on the door. Clary sighed, paused the tape and opened it to five guys delivering roses.

"Go ahead," she said and sat back down. Jace was anxious.

There were four colors of roses to choose from; pink, yellow, red and white and each had a different meaning. Pink being a crush or secret admirer, yellow meaning friendship, red meaning love and white meaning forever. Jace received about 5 pink roses and a yellow one from Izzy.

Izzy received 10 pink ones, one red and two yellow. Maia received a red one and a yellow one. Aline received 2 pink ones. Alec received a Red one and blushed. Magnus received a yellow and a red one. Sebastian got a pink one as did Jonathan, and Malachi got a yellow one. Meliorn received a pink one. Then Jace faced the front where Clary had also been given roses.

A yellow one, no doubt from Simon, a pink one from Sebastian given the way he was eyeing her and 11 red ones and one white courtesy of himself. Clary looked flustered and thanked the kids delivering the Roses and sent them on their way. Clary's piercing green gaze met Jace's golden one and he knew that she knew it was he who sent that bouquet to her and the poem attached, he had to think fast and it was corny but hopefully it would convince her of his love.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I never knew love_

_Until I met you_

Jace Herondale did poetry as well as lyrics, oh yeah!

"You know what guys, I think I'll let you go earlier so you can put your Roses in the vases you no doubt have somewhere or, since you're seniors, leave and take them home as long as you come back and we'll continue this movie tomorrow." Clary looked distinctively at Jace and he knew he had to stay.

As the room emptied Jace walked to the front, standing opposite of Clary's desk as she looked at him in a calculating way.

"Jace," she finally spoke. "Please tell me you didn't send these."

"That would be lying to you." He responded automatically, not looking at her.

Clary groaned. "Jace, why on earth would you send me red and white roses?" She asked in disbelief at what he had done.

"Because I will love you forever." He finally met her gaze and held it, she looked as if she could not look away from him, but her vocal chords still worked wonders.

"You don't mean that." She said sounding a little choked up.

"Don't tell me what I feel." He responded with a bit of venom in his tone that made her flinch.

"You're eighteen; you don't know what you feel."

"Yes. I. Do!" He suddenly yelled.

"No, you think you do, but you don't. Trust me when I was eighteen I thought I had found true love, but he found some other girl more _entertaining_," she sneered the word. "Than me."

"I may be young, but I know what love is and it is right here, in front of me. Whether you love me or not I will always love you."

"You think I did what I did because I didn't love you?" She seemed stunned by that.

"Why else would you do it?"

"Because it was the only way to protect us both." At his confused expression she continued. "If someone found out about us, then you would be expelled, shunned and I didn't want that for you."

"What would happen to you?" He asked quietly.

"I would be fired, probably jailed, never to teach again." She sighed and sat back in her seat. Jace walked around the desk until he stood before her and she stood also, due to her not wearing heels she had to look up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this to my face instead of by text?" He asked in a strained voice. It had hurt him deeply that she could not face him.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to go through with it." She admitted, looking down as if the clear nail polish on her toenails had become _very_ intriguing.

Jace put his fingers under her chin until she looked at him. "Clary, why would you do that? I told you we could keep this hidden until I graduate and you felt ready to go public with our relationship. Why not talk to me about it?"

"Because you wouldn't have listened, you would have said that everything would work out and I'd believe you, but eventually something would drive us apart."

"Why not say this at first? To my face?"

"Because of the way you are looking at me now." She turned from him and walked to the back of the room. Jace followed and stood behind her, his breath hitting the back of her neck.

"And how am I looking at you Clary?" She kept her back turned as she answered.

"Like you're in love with me."

"Because I am. I am." He kissed the back of her neck as his hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms.

"Jace, please stop." She sounded on the verge of tears but he kept his forehead in between her shoulder blades.

"You don't want me to stop."

"Yes I do, please Jace _please_ stop."

"No." And he spun her around kissing her hard on the mouth.

* * *

He spun Clary around, he was a whirl of gold and white and then his mouth was hard on hers. She was hesitant, unyielding, at first but this was Jace and his lips were against her own and she couldn't not kiss him back and tangle her hands in his golden curls. She was powerless, like so many others.

Jace lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall, pressing his body hard against hers. Clary groaned into his mouth, missing this, missing him!

He pulled back and licked the shell of her ear. Breathing heavy he spoke, "Do you still think it was a good idea to break us up?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She responded fisting his shirt and pulling his lips to hers. They groaned at the same time as Jace fumbled for the doorknob of the back storeroom. Clary was backed into the room as Jace kicked the door closed; turning to lock it Clary began kissing up his throat.

"Jace, not the closet thing again, its Valentine's Day and this is _so_ not a romantic make-up." Clary complained as she stepped away from him. Jace grasped her elbows, pulling her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"This is a storeroom Clary, therefore different from a closet." Clary shook her head.

"I did not miss that smartass-ness, that's for sure." She mumbled. "But I did miss this," she kissed his chin. "I missed this," she kissed his temple. "I missed this," she kissed his cheek. "This," she kissed down his jaw line. "This," she kissed down his neck, Jace trembling. "This," she licked along his collarbone. "This," she took his shirt off and began kissing down his body until she was on her knees peppering kisses over his hard abs.

"Clary..." Jace sighed as she got back up. Leaning toward each other, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop if things went further, condom or no condom she couldn't stop herself if she and Jace—

The shrill sound of the bell brought her from her trance.

Clary blinked. Jace was before her, shirtless and hot and she was dishevelled. How could she have been so stupid?

She wanted this, oh boy did she ever, but not like this.

Jace must have read her mind.

"My Grandmother is away for the weekend, I'll get a lift with you after school and we'll go to my place." It wasn't a demand but it wasn't a request either.

She only nodded as he pulled his shirt back on, kissing her forehead and going to the cafeteria.

What was she getting herself back into?

* * *

Jace was beyond anxious, nervous and patient as he waited for Clary to take them back to his place.

She had told him she needed to stay back for a few minutes to sort something out.

He had now been waiting 20 minutes and he was not at all happy.

Had she changed her mind? Was she already gone? Was she mulling over her decision?

He could see her car so no, she wasn't gone but he couldn't see _her_ and that was the problem.

_Come on, how long does it take to—finally!_

He saw her fiery red hair as she emerged from the door next to him. She lifted her head and saw him before walking to her car, gesturing for him to follow her.

As they strapped themselves into the car Jace couldn't help but notice how anxious she looked.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he watched her start the car.

"Perfectly fine," she replied and began driving. Jace sighed and sat back in his seat as Clary drove the familiar route to his home.

As she stopped the car Jace knew something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Jace, we need to talk." At that Jace got out and slammed the car door in his wake.

"Jace wait!" Clary yelled behind him as he un-locked the front door and stepped into the house with her hot on his heels. He locked the door behind her and dumped his bag before heading to the living room, ignoring her protests.

"Jace stop!" She yelled and he did, turning to face her tear streaked face.

"What?" He barked out, not caring that she was upset until he _knew_ she loved him and wasn't leaving him and wanted to talk about the weather.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't want you so much and love you but pursue this. Jace you're my student, do you know what that means? If _anyone_ found out about us our lives would go down the drain, we would be shunned by everyone we care about just because we fell for one another and—" Whatever else she was about to say was cut off by Jace's mouth on hers. He couldn't stand her talking about how they couldn't work when it was so obvious they could. They could, all she had to do was let down her boundaries and get that bug out of her ass!

"Jace," she breathed heavily as she pushed him back. "What? I...oh screw it!" Her arms were around him, bringing him closer to her while lifting her legs to wrap around his waist at the same time.

Jace held the small of her back hard against him and carried her up to his bedroom, thanking the angel that he bought condoms, and deposited Clary on the bed before devouring her mouth and tongue once more.

Jace felt sudden heat pass through him as Clary began sensually sucking on his tongue and her hands travelled up his back to pull his shirt over his head. She began kissing down his jaw and neck and then sucking on his collarbone while he unzipped her dress from the back and let it fall to the floor so she was standing there in her black bra and panties, he groaned from the sight and feel of this.

"You're so beautiful Clary it hurts." He had her on the bed now and began dragging his lips down her chest and stomach to the thin lace material that was separating _her_ from him.

Clary's hips thrust upward and Jace groaned into the skin of her thigh as he went lower to remove her shoes.

They sat up, Jace in boxer briefs, black, and Clary in panties and a bra, also black.

"Are you sure?" He asked shakily.

"More sure than anything." She kissed him softly and they fell back onto the bed, Jace on top of her and Clary on the bottom.

He licked all the way down to her core, meeting her eyes and said.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you."

Clary was beneath him, Jace was balancing his weight on his elbows. The condom wrapper lay to the side of them, lubricated and ribbed.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked, his breath blowing her hair from her face.

"Positive, I want you Jace."

Jace lowered himself and buried his face into her neck. He thrust forward, feeling her womanly warmth and her small gasp.

"Oh Jace," She moaned as he began thrusting in and out of her. "Faster!" She screamed and he complied to her every will.

"Clary," he growled into her hair as he moved against her. Skin on skin, sweat on sweat and lips on lips.

They moved equally, each knowing when to slow down, go harder or kiss at the right moment.

Clary's moans made it hard for Jace to stop from cumming, looking at her face was even harder, she looked so beautiful. Exquisite. And she was all his.

Jace had never felt as good as he did now, right at this moment. And it was only the beginning.

* * *

_There I finished! I know it took a __**really**__ long time, but life happens._

_Anyway, good?_

_No Question this time, sorry. _

_Review! _

_Xoxo _


	16. Date and Lies

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So, their back together, but will they remain together? _

_*Shrugs* ;) _

_Only four chapters to go plus the Epilogue *tear* _

_Thank you Icaughtkira once again for being my Beta in this!_

_Here we go!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

CLARY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO MAKE OF THE VELVET CLAD BOX THAT WAS HANDED TO HER, CONTAINING A BEAUTIFUL RING. All she knew was it must have cost him a _fortune._

"Do you like it, _querido_?" Raphael asked, his Spanish coming out smoothly and eloquently.

"I..." Of course she liked it, but a gift so expensive to celebrate their one month anniversary—since she took him back—Clary didn't think she would be comfortable wearing it.

The ring was a golden heart with a diamond in the middle and could open into a kind of locket. It was intended for her index finger, much to her relief.

Raphael was taking her out to dinner tonight. This time she wasn't going to feign illness; she was going to see it through as she was still having her doubts about a relationship with Jace. Sure, they had made love for the first time—among other things, and she loved him but she couldn't help but question her emotions and her judgment whenever he wasn't around. Jace was someone she wanted to be with, but she couldn't be with. Raphael was someone she could be with, and could probably be fairly happy. But her heart would always ache for another.

"I love it," She said resignedly, smiling while looping her arm through his.

He smiled and led her to the elevator of my building and down to his car. He, being a hotel manager, was very well off with his Mercedes and his expensive black tie suit, and he had bought her outfit for tonight as one of 'many gifts he would bestow on her,' at least that's what he told her.

Clary had her hair up in a twisted bun and her bangs sweeping her left eye. She was wearing a green, satin dress that had a twisted bodice and reached to an inch or two above her knees, on her feet she wore jewelled platform silver heels that gave her enough height that she wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes to kiss him, or anyone else.

Raphael was dressed formally also in a simple black suit. His shirt was white and fitted his lean muscles in a perfect way. His snazzy dress shoes looked freshly polished.

As he drove, she thought. She wondered what Jace was doing and how he would feel if he knew that she was re-dating Raphael, since she didn't have a chance to tell him.

It had been a week since Valentine's Day, and the sexual tension between her and Jace was so obvious that she was worried some of the students knew. They stole kisses every chance they got, and though Clary always questioned herself, when he they were together she knew she would never want anyone else.

"You're quiet tonight," Raphael noted as he looked at the white menu with gold writing. It was true. Normally they could talk all night long, but her thoughts had strayed to a certain golden haired angel that, no matter how hard she tried, held a place within her that nobody could ever reach.

She smiled and looked at her menu, trying to decipher the fancy names for food she didn't much feel like eating anymore.

She finally decided on the '_Poulet à la sauce moutarde au miel servi sur un lit de riz avec une salade verte' _which she discovered after asking the waiter was, was a _Chicken with honey mustard sauce served on a bed of rice with green salad_.

"So, how's work?" Raphael asked this is how their conversations always started.

"Work..." How was work? Fine, besides fourth hour when Jace was in the room. "It's good, really good." She smiled to hide the real answer. It sucks, because she would never be able to move on from him.

"Hmmm," Raphael rubbed his chin in thought. "I have some partially good news."

"Partially good, how so?"

"It depends on how you react to it of course."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

He drew in a deep breath before responding. "I have been asked to manage a hotel in New York and when I looked into it, it sounded really promising so I..." This was it, the break-up. "And I found that there was a teaching job available there also, and I know we have only been together for a month but we have known each other for longer and I was hoping, if you see this going somewhere, that you would come with me?" He asked that last part in a questioning and hesitated tone.

Move to New York, with him? No she couldn't- could she? It was a huge commitment, then again, it would get her away from Jace, not to mention her mother and Luke lived there and Simon would always visit her.

"I'll have to think about it, it's a big decision, I know I don't want us to break-up." That was true, she didn't want them to, if they did she would never move on. "But, I need to think this through."

Then their food arrived.

###

Jace sat back in his car, his heart breaking as he watched Clary get into the black Mercedes with _him._

He hadn't meant to see her there, obviously she hadn't thought he would see her there either, but his grandmother had sent him to the shop and on the drive back he saw the familiar fiery hair and stopped, thinking she was with Simon, but seeing her lip locked with her ex, or who he thought was her ex though they were doing some very un-ex like behaviour.

"Stupid," He chastised himself, but as he watched the sleek car move away he began to follow.

He realised he was acting like a creepy stalker, but he had hope that Clary only went out with him to tell him she was involved.

He followed until they pulled up outside Clary's building and _both_ of them got out of the car. Clary turned a bright smile on her face and pecked Raphael lightly before walking in. Raphael had a smug air about him as he walked back to his car and it sickened Jace. Clary and he were together again and that was how it would stay, this guy had to go.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Jace looked to see a text from Clary.

_**Come up if you want ~ C**_

She had seen him, which mean she knows that Jace had seen her 'date'. He didn't know how he felt about that.

Jace got out of his car once Raphael left and made his way to Clary and Simon's apartment.

She was waiting for him outside the door.

"What were you doing Jace? Spying on me?" She asked as they entered the apartment, he gathered that Simon wasn't home.

"No," He answered and not expanding on that.

"Then explain why you followed me home?"

"My house was along the way."

"Bullshit!" She yelled suddenly. "We both know that is _not_ true."

"Well, can you blame me if I want to know what you're doing with another guy when you're supposed to be with me?"

Clary sighed, seeming defeated.

"Jace, I'm still with Raphael okay and the reason for that is-" She paused and looked to be deciding on what to say. "To stop him from spying on me the way you just did."

Had Jace never known her he would have believed Clary when she said that, but the anxious look in her eyes, the way she fidgeted and shifted her weight from one leg to another, told him that she was lying. Jace didn't know if he should question her about it and he decided that he wouldn't, Clary would tell him in time, he knew she was still nervous about their relationship, but he only had until September and he would no longer be her student but they would still have to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Jace couldn't wait for the day he could tell everyone he was in love, for Clary to let down her guard, to finally show everyone he cared about that he had found the girl of his dreams.

Jace sighed as he looked into Clary's green, knowing eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I know and I have something for you." Clary walked to her room, emerging a few minutes later with a piece of A3 paper. "I drew this the day we met. I had been having dreams of this angel for a few days before I started working at the school. Here, it's for you." Jace took the paper from her and a small smile appeared on his lips as he looked at the drawing.

A beautifully detailed pencil sketch of an angel with large white wings with golden tips. The angel's hair was golden and wavy, and came to rest just above his shoulders. His muscles were defined as the angel was crouched down, wearing only blue cut off shorts, his eyes gold and calculating. On the bottom were finally scripted words '_I got my angel now,'_ Jace looked up to see Clary beckoning him towards a room in their apartment.

"When I was in New York for Christmas I recorded this song for you," She seemed sad as she handed the CD to him. Jace didn't know why she would be sad.

"It's a cover of Beyonce', I thought it described you—well _us_—perfectly." Then she paused to look at her watch, Jace noticed a heart ring on her index finger but didn't comment. "You should go, Simon will be back shortly." She smiled at him, sadly.

"Okay, I'll see you at school Monday?"

Clary nodded as she walked him to the door, her heels making her nearly as tall as himself.

Jace leaned in and kissed her, a light feather touch and then left. He didn't know what was wrong with her, maybe her mother was sick, he didn't know, but he would give her time to tell him herself.

Jace got into his Jeep, starting up the engine and putting the CD in.

The piano keys started and Clary's voice filled his car as he drove home.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Jace stopped and felt his hear thunder in his chest. Clary was right, this song did describe then, it was one of many songs that could be classified as _theirs._

Raphael didn't stand a chance, what Clary and Jace shared was real, pure, unadulterated love. Nothing would change that. Jace knew he was young, but when you know that you love someone and always will you _know_ and that was something Clary hadn't grasped when it came to him and his feelings for her.

He would love her as long as she let him and every moment after that.

###

Clary felt awful.

She was contemplating going with Raphael or staying for Jace. The former seemed less heart breaking than the latter.

She didn't know what to do. The rational part of her mind said to go with Raphael, even if things with him didn't work out, she would've moved on from Jace by then and then her heart was telling her to stay with Jace, he was who she really wanted and loved. She was weighing her options.

Raphael, safe. Jace, not safe. Raphael, her age. Jace, younger. Raphael, not a secret. Jace, a secret. Raphael, simple. Jace, complicated.

All great love stories were complicated. Romeo and Juliet, Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere, Tristan and Isolde, Paris and Helena, Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler, Elizabeth Bennett and Darcy, Pocahontas and John Smith and now Clary and Jace? Teacher and student? Older woman and younger man?

No, her and Jace's story was not an epic tale of heart's desire, of tragedy. It was reality, her love for Jace was something that would never go away, no matter how hard she wanted it too, it would always remain.

She knew now what she had to do. She had to talk to the one person that would make sense of all of this, the one person that would help her make the right decision, the one person who has had their own tragic love story.

Clary picked up the cordless phone and dialled the familiar number. After about five rings a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?" The friendly voice answered.

"Hey Mum, it's me, I really need your help."

* * *

_And that's the end of that chapter._

_So the question is; What is Jocelyn's tragic love story? And who does it involve?_

_Let me now, and if you get it right you get an excerpt for chapter 17!_

_Only 17, 18, 19 and epilogue to go. Gotta tell you now, these (except the epilogue of course) will most likely ALL end in cliff hangers (Well 18 and 19 will, not sure about 17)_

_For those that are going to answer the question, remember Valentine is a teacher at the school and she is currently married to Luke (so you can rule those two out)_

_Review!_

_Xoxo _


	17. Sick and Decision

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_So I'm writing this from the main computer temporarily, until I get a new charger_

_So I didn't have much written for this chapter so that's good, now here is chapter 17!_

_So, thank you Icaughtkira for waiting 2 months for this! (Sorry) :)_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

JACE SAT IN CLASS, SQUIMING IN HIS SEAT AS MR HEFAN DRONED ON AND ON ABOUT THE TRUE MEANING OF ROMANCE. Jace thought to himself that Clary did a far superior job at explaining romance and love to than this guy did. But Clary wasn't there.

She hadn't been there all day and that made Jace really anxious as he missed her so much. She had been there the day before and the day before that, but why she wasn't here today, he didn't know.

"Now class I want you to- yes, do you have a question?" Everyone turned to look at who had put their hand up, but Jace didn't need to look to know.

"Why isn't Miss Fray here? Is she sick?" Jace had been asking himself that all day and now he was going to get an answer.

"I don't know why she isn't here." Or not.

"Oh please, you must know since you are covering for her." Isabelle seemed to be getting frustrated with this teacher's vague answers and ventured on with her questioning, determined to get a straight answer, Jace admired that, he wouldn't have asked the questions, only because he didn't want to arouse more suspicion.

Ever since the day they had a massive argument, Jace and Clary had been gaining a lot of scrutiny from the other students in the class. Jace tried to act detached but it never worked. He couldn't help the flutter whenever he saw Clary, he couldn't help _anything_ whenever he saw her and now she wasn't there.

Well, she was still a teacher; she just had a…sick day?

Maybe that was it and this idiot wasn't giving him answers. He'd have to get them himself!

If only English went as fast as it normally does, Jace thought to himself. Then again, at that time, when Clary was the one teaching, he wished it went as slow as it was.

He just wanted out of here so he could make sure Clary was okay. If she was sick, he wanted to make sure she was okay, get her

Anything she needed, he wanted to be there for her, even if that meant holding her hair back while her head was in the toilet bowl.

"Now, I am not sure when Miss Fray will be back, but I am sure, that she would want you to finish off any work left over."

Then—finally!—the bell went, signalling that Jace could get the heck outta there.

Jace grabbed his belongings and rushed out the door, heading straight for his jeep.

_Thank the angel I drove to school today!_

As he drove, Jace thought of what he might say to Clary, Sure he was going there to make sure she was okay, but she was still a teacher. What if she chastised him about not being at school, or ditching, or asked him to do his English homework? Which was ridiculous, sure he loved her, but he wasn't about to start doing _all_ his homework!

He pulled up outside the familiar building, parking in the guest space and he noticed Raphael's black Mercedes a few spots up from him and instantly he tensed.

_So, she took the day off to stay in bed with him!_

Jace marched to the building and up the stairs, about to boom on Clary's door when he heard arguing inside.

"I'm sorry, but it's such a huge thing—" A feeble female voice said, to be cut off by an angry male one.

"Either you feel something for me or you don't!"

How dare he talk to _his_ Clary like that!

"Raphael, I'm sorry I just need some time to think. I mean, it is a great thing, but, it is also a huge change."

"I'm sorry Clary; I don't mean to rush you into things." His footsteps approached the door but Jace made no movement. "But I need to know, by Sunday."

Jace moved now, to the little gap under the stairs and listened as the door opened.

"Two days..."

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can give you."

With a kiss to her cheek, Raphael left and Jace stood there for a moment, thinking of what Raphael could mean.

He didn't...

In a panic Jace rushed to Clary's door and burst into her apartment. Clary, who was clearing a table, yelped and dropped the plates and cups and jumped back as the porcelain hit the hardwood floor in a loud bang.

"Jace," Clary said, panting, hand on her heart. "What the hell?"

Jace took in her appearance. Red, dishevelled hair, light up green eyes, a faint flush on her cheeks, neck and chest, her bathrobe loosely tied and now the guilty expression she tried to hide.

"No need to ask what you were up to."

"Jace..." Clary began, bending down to pick up the broken pieces of plates and mugs. Something caught Jace's eye, a black wrapper with the words _Trojan_ in white lying on the messed up couch. Clary looked up and saw what he had and snatched the wrapper up. Regaining her confidence she pushed past him to discard the broken pieces into the kitchen and the wrapper in the bin. Jace didn't want to know where the contents of that packet were, or if it had been used.

"Jace," Clary began again, tying her coat tighter and looking at him in an emotionless mask. "What are you doing here?"

Jace regained his composure before answering, he had been about to go find Raphael. "I was just making sure you were okay, to see if you needed anything, but clearly you're fine and your needs have already been met." Jace turned to leave but Clary slipped in between him and the door.

"Jace, please." Jace looked into her desperate eyes. She didn't want him to leave, but this relationship was a sham.

"Jace, I'm only seeing Raphael until..." She faded out, her thoughts off into another world.

"Until?" Jace prompted impatiently.

"Until he leaves." Something seemed to be ticking in her mind, a plan was formulating, Jace knew it was.

"When?" Though he already knew.

"Sunday is the last day for me to tell him, that I, that I...love him." She whispered that part, and if Jace didn't know any better he would've thought she just made it up, but looking at her, he knew she hadn't, she was telling the truth.

"And do you?"

Clary stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek. "No, I don't. I only love you, no matter how much I try to fight it, I can't. I'm in love with you Jace."

Jace smiled and then looked around Clary's apartment, a devilish thought coming to mind.

"Why don't you show me everything you did this afternoon and maybe then I'll forgive."

He only had time to see her little grin before picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom.

###

Clary was _so_ thankful that Simon hadn't come home that night, imagine what would've happened. She already had the scene formulating in her head.

"_Clary, did you want too—Ahhh!" _

He had caught Clary in bed with someone before; they lived together after all, but not with a student.

Jeez that'd be messy.

With Jace snoring lightly beside her, Clary had time to think while looking at his gorgeous face.

His perfectly chiselled cheek bones...

...Raphael's offer.

His perfect mouth with full pink lips anyone would want to kiss...

...Raphael's offer.

His eyes, now closed, a blazing gold, so serious yet so sensitive...

...Raphael's offer.

_Okay brain I get it! You want me to think of Raphael's offer instead of Jace's hot-as face and body! I get it!_

What Raphael offered was so much, but so little. A life in New York, a life of luxury in New York, a great paying job, his love, a penthouse on Manhattan overlooking the whole island. Everything a girl could ask for… but not love, and not Jace. He was the one stopping her from deciding. She loved him too much, that letting him go was not an option, though it was the right one, the one she _should_ choose.

Sighing, Clary got up and walked to her phone, contemplating calling him. But what would she say? Yes I accept your offer? It's over; I'm in love with my 18 year old English student? She didn't know.

Actually she did, and that was the hardest part. She cared for Raphael, but not enough to go. She loved Jace, too much to leave. So she had her decision made.

Her mind was set; she knew what she had to do.

Picking up the phone and moving into the living room, she dialled his number. He answered on the third ring.

"Raphael," Clary spoke into the phone at a whisper, her mind set on what she had to tell him.

"Clary?" He asked, sounding groggy.

"My answer is yes, I'll move to New York with you."

* * *

_Bum-Bum-BUM!_

_So, I planned ahead, there is actually two more chapters and THEN an epilogue, so there will be 20 chapters all together._

_So we're near the end...Question for excerpt!_

_Clary said yes, but will that answer be her final one?_

_Okay, the playlist and links to outfits for this is on my profile. Check 'em out!_

_And, you know, Review!_

_Xoxo_


	18. Flashbacks and Rain

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!_

_So, you are all ready to go on a killing spree to find me after that and I wish I could say things will get better but...well you'll see._

_Anyway, Ummm *looks for a distraction* _

_Rain soaked Jace in a white T-shirt anybody?_

_Oh, and you get to find out Clary's mother's story AND I'm sorry it has taken me so LONG to update, but I am currently finishing high school, so my focus is elsewhere at the moment, but you'll be happy to know that my two new stories (Red Eyed Vixen and Golden Eyed Jealousy) have finished the planning process! _

_Due to how long it takes me to update, I have posted this chapter un-beta'd so you all get it sooner._

_R&R _

_Xoxo

* * *

_

CLARY LOOKED AT THE SADDENED FACE, THE ONE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK AT, BUT HAD LITTLE CHOICE.

_Oh god, are those tears?_

"You're...Your leaving me?"

Clary couldn't take it; she sat next to him and hugged him close. She couldn't leave him, he was so helpless.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered instead, knowing that she was going, no matter what.

"But, who is going to live with me?" Simon began crying, not a cute boy cry, a snot fest cry. Clary leaned over and grabbed a tissue, handing it to him.

"Simon, you're 24 you'll be okay on your own." She promised, hating to see him like this, today she was telling her classes and she knew one that would react the same way that Simon was.

"Clary, I'm gonna miss you." Clary smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but I'm only a phone call away."

Clary had yet to tell Simon where she was moving, and who she was moving with, that he didn't need to know.

"C'mon, we better get going." Simon said and then stopped. "We have to get two big chocolate cakes and watch dorky movies while drinking an entire bottle of red wine!"

That's what she loved about Simon, he bounced back. Jace, she wasn't so sure of.

Clary and Simon walked to his car, his arm slung around her shoulders, as if he knew his time with his best friend was _very_ limited, well it was.

As Simon turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking garage a song started that Clary that was way too accurate to be a coincidence, it was like a sign.

_If I should stay,_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go_

_But I know _

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Clary turned the dial and Simon gave her a look.

"Uh, that song always gets to me."

Simon crinkled his brow, damn him for knowing her so well, but he just shrugged, accepting the lie.

Clary and Simon pulled into the school grounds and saw Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Jace appear next to them as they got out of the car, along with Sebastian and Maia.

"Uh, hey guys." Clary said, looking at Simon and shrugging.

"Miss Fray, Mr Lewis, I was wondering if you guys were, well..." Izzy stopped herself and looked at her friends. Maia sighed and finished Isabelle's sentence.

"She was wondering if you two were 'boinking'." Izzy went red as the guys tried to hide their amusement.

Clary and Simon shared a secret look. For as long as either of them could remember they had always been mistaken for lovers. It was always fun to correct them.

"Well duh." Clary said.

"Obviously, can't believe it took you guys so long to figure this out." Simon weighed in as all of their jaws dropped.

"He is geek sheek, who can pass that up?" Clary asked rhetorically while loping her arm through Simon's. Jace raised a brow just as the two teachers burst into laughter. The students were confused as they began walking towards the school.

"Boinking?" Simon asked and laughed some more.

"Oh yes Mr. Lewis, to the closet so we can canoodle before class!" Clary yelled as the two walked into the school.

"That was fucked up." Izzy said shaking her head.

"Well you asked." Maia commentated. "Now you have an answer."

####

Jace was waiting for the bell to go so he could finally get out of here, he had a music final to write, being the project was to perform a song of your own making, and though Jace had made many beautiful melodies, he wanted something fresh, something from his heart, something that was new and dedicated to the one he loved, but Mr. Morgenstern was talking like there was no tomorrow. Seriously, if Jace had one thought that he would pass Maths, he would have listened from day one.

"Now, your finals are soon and then you will be out in the world, and don't think you will be able to pass your exams with flying colours, some of you," and he fixed his cold black eyes on Jace. "Will be lucky to pass at all."

Jace tuned out and thought of Clary, his muse, and tried to come up with a song, but the only one that played throughout his thoughts was sung by the angelic voice of...Whitney Houston?

_Bittersweet, memories_

_That's all I'm taking with me_

_So goodbye, please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Jace didn't know why he could only think of that song, he only hoped it wasn't a prediction.

As the bell rang and the day progressed Jace had this aching feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him to see Clary, or stop her, he didn't know, but he decided to act upon it.

At lunch, Jace didn't head in the direction of the cafeteria, but in the direction of Clary's room. It was like she was sending out a tracking beam, because instead of turning down the English corridor, Jace found himself walking in the direction of the administration block and came to a stop outside of the principal's office.

"Well, if that is your choice I cannot stop you, only hope for the best." The principal—Mr Starkweather—was saying.

"Thank you sir, I am sorry for the short notice, but it just wasn't planned and all happened so fast." Clary said.

"That is alright Clarissa, now, it will soon be class time and I am sure your students will be devastated with the news, you have become quite a favourite of a few of them, particularly Mr Herondale, he up until now had never cared for any subject, except music one in which he excels." Jace heard the proud tone, Hodge Starkweather used.

Hodge was private tutor and uncle of the twins, Izzy and Alec, and when Jace came to town, he had also tutored him, but it was a lost cause, Jace only cared about music, but now English was his number one subject and English teacher his number one, actually, only one.

"Yes, he has improved, his writing is tremendous." Jace smiled at Clary's positive words.

"Well you will be missed, and I for one cannot wait for your return to Alicante High School. Goodbye and good luck, Miss Fray."

"All the best, Mr Starkweather." Was the last thing Jace heard before he walked down the corridor and into an empty classroom to decipher the meaning to all that was said.

Clary. Was. Leaving.

That was all he got out of that meeting, Clary was going, but where?

Jace deliberated hard about a reason for her to go, but he couldn't think one up. She had no reason to leave, she seemed fine, things with her and Simon seemed to be good, she seemed to enjoy her job and things with them were going swimmingly.

_Maybe this has something to do with Raphael._

_I hope, life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But up above this I wish you_

_Love_

Why couldn't he get that song out of his damn head?

_Because she is leaving..._

No, she wasn't, Clary wouldn't go, at least not without telling _him._ Perhaps she was just going on leave, like sick leave, or holiday leave or maternity leave...

"Oh god," Jace thought back to the last time Clary and he had made love, no condom was used.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" He fisted his hair and pulled.

How could he have been so _stupid_. A condom is extremely I. M. P. O. R. T. A. N. T.

Was Clary carrying a baby within her womb?

Was Clary pregnant?

_####_

As Jace sat in English while Clary spoke, he was entirely concentrated on her stomach or any signs of pregnancy. She didn't look pregnant, but she could only be a week or so into it, so perhaps it didn't show yet.

When Clary finally put her notes down and looked at the class with empathy, Jace knew what was about to come, her baby announcement and goodbye.

"So, I have some news for all of you, as some of you know I love art, I love drawing and painting, hence the room." Clary had made it her goal to fix up the drabby plainness of the room and she did successfully having gold around the outskirts of the windows and doors and ceiling and then a royal blue colour going around the walls, the door now a deep beautiful red and various pictures, either hanging up or painted on the wall, were surrounding the room.

Jace couldn't gather why art was so important to a baby announcement.

"Well I have exciting news, I have been asked to teach art full time," the class seemed abuzz with excitement, except Jace he was panicking, he thought that was absurd, if Clary was teaching art she would still be here but then he recalled the conversation she had with the principal.

"That is so exciting Miss Fray! I should've taken art now!" Isabelle said, overcome with joy.

"The job is in New York." At that everyone froze, except Jace, he was already frozen.

Clary _was_ leaving.

_####_

_Oh no, oh god!_

Was all that was running through her mind as she looked at the class, all of their smiling faces now turned to sadness, bar one. Jace. His face was a blank mask, and had Clary not known him like she did, she never would have seen the crack in those fathomless golden eyes. She saw the pain there and felt guilty and ashamed for causing it, but it was for the best, her mother's story proved that much. If she continued this affair with Jace, it would ruin her life and his, she would be left alone with a child to care for and he would end up in Jail, serving a life sentence for the murder of an innocent man.

Well, perhaps their story would be different, but never the less, Clary was not about to let history repeat itself.

_**One week earlier**_

_Clary picked up the cordless phone and dialled the familiar number. After about five rings a voice on the other end answered._

"_Hello?" The friendly voice answered._

"_Hey Mum, it's me, I really need your help."_

"_Clary?" Her mother said with comprehension. "Clary what's wrong?" _

_Hot tears rolled down Clary's cheeks as she tried to fathom how to begin telling Jocelyn. _

"_I'm in way over my head, I met a guy and I have fallen in love, but it's wrong and now, I don't know what to do." Clary's tears choked the back of her throat as she sobbed._

"_Oh Clary, don't cry, love is a complicated thing, I mean, how can it be wrong? Is he gay? Is it Simon? Your boss?"_

"_It's a student." Clary said, not registering that as soon as her mother asked if the guy she had fallen for was gay, she asked if he was Simon._

_There was a long pause as Clary braced for the onslaught._

"_Clarissa Fray! What is wrong with you? A student? A young boy?"_

"_I know mum, I know, it's terrible—"_

"_It's incomprehensible is what it is! What were you thinking Clary?" _

"_Mum please, I need your help." The tears streamed as Clary plucked up the courage to ask. "I want you to tell me about you and dad." _

_Another pause, this one longer and filled with apprehension. _

"_Don't you try and change the subject!" Her mother yelled, looking for a subject change of her own. _

"_I'm not; I just need to know what choices you made."_

"_Clary..."_

"_Please mum, I really need your help." _

_A sigh on the other end as Jocelyn prepared her next sequence of words._

"_27 years ago, I met Michael Wayland, he was a charmer, handsome, wealthy, a good family, everything I wanted then and when he asked me out I couldn't say no. It didn't take long for me to fall for him and then, a few months later, we eloped, I was 18 he was 27 at the time. I thought I had the perfect life in store, we would be together forever, have children and watch them grow, all of it, I couldn't wait to start it. _

_One night, I came home late from work and walked into our bedroom, seeing him with another woman. I was devastated, I could not believe it in our bed, he was having sleeping with someone else, it made me feel sick to my stomach, the pain twisted me and I reached for the nearest thing, threw it and got out of there, but Michael grabbed me as I was running down the stairs and slapped me, causing me to stumble and hit the floor below. _

_I blacked out and woke up in hospital, Michael by my side, saying how sorry he was, it would be the first and last time, he didn't mention the cheating, but I never forgot, though I fell for his apology. But of course he would hit me again and again and for the next year, I took it, but when I discovered I was pregnant with you, I left, to save you from him. I hid with Luke who was my best friend and he offered to help raise you and well, our love bloomed._

_Not long after you were born, I left you with Luke to meet up with an old friend, Josh Ashbourne, who was interested in selling my art, but I hadn't known that Michael had tracked me down and discovered I had started a new relationship, seeing as we were still married. He followed me to my meeting, thinking that this was whom I was seeing and he came out of nowhere, gun in hand and shot Josh in the head and grabbed for me, I screamed and someone must have heard and called the police because Michael was soon arrested. I recounted my story, but I was in shock over my friend's death and Luke came to the hospital with you and I was thankful Michael never knew he had a daughter. He was sentenced to life in prison for assault, attempted kidnapping, murder and rape. _

_I was so thankful that he was gone, and that you Luke and I could start our life. We married soon after and now, here I am, 40 and alive." _

_Clary stopped, tears flowing, her father was still in jail, but not until now did she want to visit him._

"_Which jail is he in mum?" _

"_Clary, don't you dare go visit him. I made my choices out of love for you, leave it at that."_

"_Mum please!" _

"_Clary, Michael was obsessed with me, not in love. That's all you need to know." _

"_No, it isn't." _

_Another sigh. "Clary, I don't know where he is, probably in a state prison."_

"_Thank you mum, for everything. I love you."_

"_I love you too Clare-bear." _

_Then they hung up and Clary was overcome with seeing her father, she just needed to make one more call._

_**End of flashback**_

Clary didn't want Jace's or her love to turn into a twisted obsession, so she had to end it now and leave. Michael was much older than Jocelyn, and look what happened when she tried to get out.

"I know you're all shocked and I'm sorry I can't be with you for your final days, but you guys have made a huge impact and I won't forget you."

_Especially you Jace.._.

It went unsaid.

Aline raised her hand and Clary called upon her.

"Is this your final day?" She asked and Clary breathed in before answering.

"It is."

Isabelle was the first to react.

"That is not cool Miss Fray; we totally don't get to throw you a party now!"

Clary smiled. "I know and I am dreadfully sorry for that, but I am having a goodbye at pandemonium, you are all welcome, it is on Saturday night, which I guess is tomorrow. I leave Sunday." Jace's ears seemed to prick at that and Clary internally cringed. She had forgotten that she told him that Raphael was leaving Sunday.

Good one Fray!

The bell rang and Clary knew that Jace would hang around to speak to her and she was right as the room emptied, kids saying goodbye. Jace remained at his desk until they were all gone and he and Clary were alone.

He opened his mouth to speak but Clary held her hand up.

"Oak Park, 7 O'clock, see you there." Was all she said before putting her head down to read. After a little while, she heard the seat scrape against the linoleum floor as Jace exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Clary look at his empty seat and saw a piece of notebook paper sitting on the desk, curiosity getting the better of her, Clary stood up and walked over the desk, picking up the page and seeing what was on it.

_My heart has been broken before, but never this much, this pain you cause is unrepairable, and yet I would do it all again, just to be with you._

Clary felt her eyes water, but blinked the tears back.

_He deserves a future._

_####_

Clary was at Oak Park, awaiting Jace's arrival, she mused about what she might say to him. Tell him she was in love with Raphael? That she was going off because it was the best thing for him?

She didn't know, but she had to think of something seeing as his car just pulled up. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a tight white T-shirt, with converse chucks adorning his feet. Oh angel, how was she supposed to leave him when he dresses like _that_, then it occurred to her that he probably dressed like that to stop her from leaving! Oh, he was devious!

Clary waited under the gazebo, rain clouds forming, as Jace made his way to her.

"Well I'm here as instructed, what are we going to discuss?" Jace looked mad, actually Jace _was_ mad and Clary couldn't really blame him.

_I will always love you_

"Jace, I know you don't want to hear it but," the rain began to fall, crying the tears Clary held back. "I'm leaving; this is a great opportunity for me and for you to get on with your life."

"Why would I want to 'get on' with my life if you are absent from it? How could I if I will only be able to think of you?" Clary shook her head.

"You'll forget one day," she had no hope of forgetting but Jace was young, he would.

"Not bloody likely," he muttered, she could just make out the words.

"Jace please I—"

"You what Clary? You wanna go, then go, screw Raphael, get married have babies, whatever, I'm done I am sick if being tossed around by you, sick of not knowing whether I'm coming or going. I am sick of it all." Clary pushed Jace out of her way, walking into the rain.

"I can't do this," she muttered and then thought back to the last time she had said that.

_**4 days ago**_

_Clary waited inside the cold jail, wondering what was taking so long, the officer had her I.D., knew who she was here for, what was taking so long._

"_Sorry Miss, but we have to confirm that the prisoner knows you." The officer said, handing her back her license. _

"_Why?" She asked, was this normal protocol?_

"_Well, Mr. Wayland has been in here for 23 years and no one has come to visit him, so we're a little suspicious that someone would show up now." The officer turned to the guard and gave him instructions._

"_Wait!" Clary called and the guard turned back. "Tell him I'm Jocelyn's daughter." _

_The guard looked at the officer who was behind the desk. He looked to the guard and made a motion and the guard walked off, a perplexed look on his face._

"_Follow me," The officer said. He led Clary dawn the dank and dark corridor to the visitor's cell, she wondered why she was taken here when the officer had specifically said that they had to confirm the prisoner knew her, and why the officer and guard shared such shocked looks. _

_She was sitting in a chair opposite the side her father would come in, a chair was there for him too._

"_Is there any way we could be alone?" She asked and the officer looked as if he would say no, but then decided against it. _

"_We'll be right out here," he pointed to the fenced off area that he had walked her through._

"_I can't do this," she said as she waited for her 'father' to come through the door._

_Clary breathed in as heard the opposite door unlock and a man in an orange jumpsuit was pushed through._

_The man didn't turn around to face her, he stood with his back turned, face leaning against the plain white wall._

"_I have never gotten a visitor before, so you'll have to excuse me while I think of who would visit me." He stopped talking then and just continued to stand here._

_**Great, he's insane**__, Clary thought._

"_My name is Clarissa F—"_

_Michael spun around and looked at Clary with shock and recognition._

"_All these years, I never thought...No, no, she was, I mean, we were, she loved, no, not me, not you, not us, not...anything." He grabbed his hair and began pulling, Clary got up and started walking towards him. _

_Michael looked at her, his eyes red and puffy._

"_Jocelyn?" He asked. "Oh, I knew you'd come and hear me out. I'm so sorry, but you have to understand that—"_

"_I'm not Jocelyn," Clary said. "I'm her daughter, I'm your daughter." _

_Michael looked at her, mouth aghast. _

"_No, no, no, no, no," He began shaking his head back and forth. "No, you stupid whore!" Clary flinched. "You cannot be mine, you smell of sin!"_

"_You lecturing me about sin? Look at where you are!"_

"_Shut up!" Michael gave her a look of filth._

"_I'm sorry I came, I just needed to know,"_

"_What did you need to know?"_

_Clary looked at her father for a moment longer._

"_If you even cared about anything anymore." Then Clary got up and moved to the door._

_Behind her, Michael began laughing manically._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Clary, don't walk away from me." Jace called grabbing her elbow and spinning her to face him. The rain was still poring, causing Jace's white shirt to become see through.

"Jace let go of me." She yelled, but it came out defeated and quiet.

"Give me a reason." Jace said, his eyes glinting.

"It's over!" Clary yelled and in his shock, Jace let her elbow go. Clary looked at him, straight into his eyes and told him the truth.

"Jace we can't be together, not now and probably not ever." Clary said, fighting the tears in her eyes. The rain became heavier; the storm was on its way. Clary found it far too ironic that when she was saying goodbye to her love and giving away her heart, the heavens were telling her not too.

_It's for him, all for him_.

"Yes we can, if we both want it bad enough we can," There was desperation in his voice that Clary hadn't heard before and it made her heart stutter. She wanted nothing more than too take it all back and hug him close to her and tell him how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't, he had to move on in order to live a life she had no right to intrude on.

"Jace you deserve someone younger, someone you can relate too, someone who can openly love you and I can't do that." She slowly turned, not wanting to meet his gaze.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "Please don't leave," Clary smiled sadly and pulled him down for one final kiss. She poured all her love and sadness in that one touch of their lips, all of her passion and the pain of having to let him go.

"Goodbye Jace," She whispered against his lips before turning from him.

And then she walked away, away from the only person she would ever love.

* * *

_OH, yeah I went there._

_Now there is your chapter, I hope to have the next one up VERY soon, I am going to start it now, but I also have a new Mortal Instruments FF and I hope you all enjoy it._

_My updates will become more frequent once my exams are over._

_Review_

_xoxo_


	19. Plan and Farewell

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Last Chapter before the Epilogue *sigh* _

_Okay, so hope you guys are enjoying it, here we go again_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

AFTER THE BREAK-UP, CLARY COULDN'T HELP BUT MULL OVER ALL THE THINGS SHE SHOULD HAVE SAID. How much it hurt her to do this, why she was doing it, how much she loved him and how much she wanted to stay. Clary knew, _why_ she had done it but she still could not believe that she had, though now that she was no longer a teacher at AHS, there was nothing to worry about, she could now be free and be with Jace, which is something _he_ hadn't planned on and something Clary had repressed so the break up would seem real.

She felt beyond terrible that she had to break up with him and not inform him of what she was about to do, but had he known, it would not have worked _he_ would have seen that it was all an act and she and Jace could never be.

Clary pulled up at Jace's house in her white Suzuki Swift. She was vibrating with excitement, the prospect of seeing Jace again, and having him smile as she told him that they could be together, hoping he would finally see why she had to do everything she had done.

"Well, you aren't going to find that out if you keep sitting in here are you?" She asked herself rhetorically. Clary opened her door and stepped out, looking at the door that held her love. She wanted to run to it. Instead she walked and knocked, hearing the sound revibrate, she hoped he was the one the answer.

But, his grandmother, Imogen, answered. Clary heard the sounds of a piano playing.

The older woman looked at her, calculating, and then spoke.

"You have hurt him enough," She was about to shut the door when Clary stopped her.

"Let me fix it, he has to know." Something in Clary's expression must have spoken volumes as the older woman let her through with a look that said her next sentence.

"Hurt him this time, and never again will I tolerate your presence." And then added. "In the music room."

Clary rushed up the stairs, following the sounds of the piano, following the sounds of Jace. She stopped in front of the door, pushing it, so it was slightly ajar and watched him play.

She was shocked at what she saw. Shocked and heartbroken.

_####_

Jace sat in the music room, his fingers in the keys of the piano.

_Clary was gone_, he kept repeating the thought to himself, trying to make it stick so he could work on his music final, but it never did.

_Why did she leave? They could've made it work..._

It was only two days ago that she had broken it off, and today was the day she would be leaving. Jace knew that as soon as tomorrow came, that hole in his chest would only expand; the only one to fill it was Clary.

_It's over!_

She was never coming back, she made that quite clear.

Jace thought on his song some more and then something clicked, he didn't have to write a sappy love song, he could write something that would help him move on. He tried to pick out words in his head as his fingers moved across the keys of their own accord.

"_Every night I remember that event, the way you looked when you said you were leaving, the way you cried as you turned to walk away_."

Jace nodded his approval of the lyrics that washed over him. Downstairs he heard his grandmother open the door.

_Someone must be selling something_

"_The cruel words and the false accusations__, __the mean looks and the same old frustrations__, __I never thought that we'd throw it all away__, __but we threw it all away."_

Jace heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, but it would just be his grandmother, cleaning something.

Though as he continued to play his song, he had the distinct feeling of being watched, and when he turned, after finishing, there was no one there but he heard the definite sounds of the front door slamming shut.

_####_

Every word drummed into Clary, like a final blow to her heart. Angel, how could she be so stupid?

"_Every night I remember that event__  
__The way you looked when you said you were leaving__  
__The way you cried as you turned to walk away__  
__The cruel words and the false accusations__  
__The mean looks and the same old frustrations__  
__I never thought that we'd throw it all away__  
__But we threw it all away._

_y. And I'm a little bit lost without you__  
__And I'm a bloody big mess inside__  
__And I'm a little bit lost without you__  
__This ain't a love song this is goodbye __  
__This ain't a love song this is goodbye _

_I've been lost, I've been losing__  
__I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion__  
__I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not__  
__I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting__  
__I may be scared and a little bit frightened__  
__But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life__  
__I'll be coming back to life_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you__  
__And I'm a bloody big mess inside__  
__And I'm a little bit lost without you__  
__This ain't a love song this is goodbye __  
__This ain't a love song this is goodbye_

_And you can try __  
__And you can try but you'll never keep me down__  
__And you can try __  
__And you can try but you'll never keep me down_

_I won't be lost, I won't be down_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you__  
__And I'm a bloody big mess inside__  
__This ain't a love song this is goodbye_

_It's alright cause you can try but you'll never keep me down__  
__It's alright I may be lost but you'll never keep me down__  
__You can try but you'll never keep me down__  
__You can't try I know I'm lost but I'm waiting to be found__  
__you'll never keep me down__  
__you'll never keep me down__  
__never keep me down." _

She had been so stupid, assuming he would welcome her back with open arms, after all she had done, no matter that she did it to try and make them a couple.

The backs of Clary's eyes stung with unshed tears. She saw Jace tense, and turn, before he could see her, she ran, down the stairs, past Imogen in the sitting room and out the door, slamming it behind her as if she were slamming away all memories of those who dwelled inside.

_####_

Clary arrived at the airport, her suitcase in hand. Simone had been the one to drive her, and he was here now, his arms outstretched.

Clary ran into them, holding onto Simon as if he were a lifeline. Since they were five they had been a team, and now was the first time they would be separated for an immense amount of time. So many things to say, but not all of them could be voiced.

Simon pulled back, looking at Clary with glassy eyes.

"Well Kiddo, this is it." He said, trying not to shed his tears. There was a wet patch on his shirt from Clary's.

"I'm going to miss you so much Simon, I never thought we would ever part."

"We'll meet again, someday." He smiled as did Clary; he pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "You take care." A tear trickled down his cheek.

"You too, love ya Si."

"Love ya too Clary."

Then he got into his car and pulled off the kerb and drove off, Clary left watching.

Clary and Raphael met up at the airport, their intent clear. Leave and never come back.

"Well, I guess this is it, anything you want to say?" He asked his eyes round and sad.

"Thank you," Clary responded, wrapping him in a hug. "And good luck, I have faith in you." She added as she pulled back. Raphael smiled.

"I will miss you Clary." He said, kissing her cheek and then heading off in the direction of the flight that would take him to New York.

"Goodbye Raphael." Clary said softly, him being too far to hear her. Clary looked out of the large windows inside the airport and put her hand against the glass, tears beginning to form but not having a chance to fall as she forced them back.

"Good bye Jace," And then, Clary headed in the direction of her flight, one that would take her away from the one she didn't want to leave.

_

* * *

Oh no, it happened she left. _

_Well, only an epilogue left now, and yes it will be something years later, sorry. It must be done._

_So, Review!_

_xoxo_


	20. Epilogue: Reunion

_**A/N: **__Hey all!_

_So, this is it, the final update of Lesson Learned, no sequel, no nothing, this is it. *sigh*_

_Yes, Clary left, yes they are not together and yes this is the one you have been waiting for, this is how it all ends._

_Oh, but I need a Beta for my new one, __**Guitar Strings**__, if anyone is interested send me a message please!_

_Oh, one more thing, according to anonymous twilightforever this story (and I quote): "This sucks why are thye not together you didn't even warn people in the  
summary."_

_Okay, I appreciate CONSTRUCIVE criticism, but there is a HUGE gap between constructive criticism and being out right rude, now just to refresh this reviewer here is the summary for this story; __Clary is a 24 year old high school English teacher, Jace is a 17 year old English student, __**what happens when they meet and unknown feelings make themself known?**__ AH AU M for later dirty dreams and lemons!_

_I am sorry if this wasn't clear but I assumed that the __**bold**__ parts would have given away the fact that they were not together at this point_

_I don't mean to be rude, but if someone outright reviews telling me this sucks because of something that WAS specified, I am not going to sit there and take it._

_Other than this, thanks for reviewing all!_

_Enjoy!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

**5 years later**

CLARY SAT IN THE BACK OF THE SLEEK LEATHER INTERIORED ROLLS ROYCE. She had been given little warning about a get together at the Lightwood's, Clary didn't know what kind of 'get together' it was, but she doubted it was some drunken dance that she would be able to slip out of after half an hour.

She sighed as the car pulled up a long driveway that led to a manor house, with high windows full of light and shrubbery surrounding the outside door, with a cemented block outside for cars to park. Clary had known that the Lightwood's were extremely rich; they were both lawyers with their own firm and were always on the news, always winning cases, but she hadn't known they could afford this massive house and this _very_ expensive car.

The driver came around and opened her door for her and Clary straightened the hem of her dress, one that had been sent to her along with shoes, make up and the driver. The dress was long, black and elegant, it was made of silk and it came together on one shoulder with a bunch of bows, making it circular and layered, the dress was perfectly fitted for her figure. The shoes were made of chiffon with a T strap which had bunched up silk that came together at the toe of the shoe. Clary had her up in a chignon with a diamante clip in the side instead of a flower. Clary's make up consisted of a light powder foundation, smoky eye makeup and a little lip gloss to add a shine to her lips.

Clary wasn't surprised that she was invited to the Lightwoods, well she was, but then again she had seen an awful lot of Isabelle Lightwood since moving back to Idris six months ago, seeing as Clary had turned up at Simon's apartment, the one they used to share, as a surprise to see a half dressed Isabelle answer the door. Turns out that since she graduated Isabelle had seen Simon around and eventually asked him out, they had been dating for three years and Simon had plans to marry her, though he was twenty nine he had to be reminded that Izzy was only twenty three.

Clary had deduced that it was Isabelle who had planned this get together, got Clary the outfit and make up, seeing as she made it her mission to spice up Clary's wardrobe, and sent the car all because it was her stupid twenty ninth birthday. Clary could only think of one thing she wanted, but couldn't have and had been craving for five years.

Jace.

No matter how hard she tried she could _not_ for the life of her get that golden, bubble headed boy out of her cranium, he was driving her crazy and whenever she was alone he was there in her thoughts whenever she was out he was there in her thoughts. She had been surprised not to have seen him yet, then again the only people she _had_ seen that she had known before leaving was Simon and Isabelle, she hadn't even seen Izzy's brother Alec, and from what she had heard, Jace was still around, she knew Simon had seen him and resisted the urge to ask about him or to pass along messages. Jace hated her; he wouldn't want to hear from her, besides he probably had some twenty year old, boob job Barbie on his arm these days.

With another resented sigh, Clary climbed the stairs into the large foyer awaiting her.

The structure of the house reminded Clary of an old church back in New York.

The inside was a polished hardwood, light coloured wall a perfect picture of elegance and class. Clary felt out of place, considering her apartment was beige with second hand furniture and clothes all over the place. She really had to clean more.

"Clary!" Isabelle called before descending the staircase and giving her a once over. "I knew you'd look hot as hell in that dress!"

"Well that is why you are the stylist and I am the teacher." Clary replied, giving the girl a friendly hug. "So what's the occasion?" Clary asked, taking on a dumbfounded tone of voice.

"Your birthday, duh!" Izzy said, poking Clary in the forehead causing her to blink. "Everyone is in the 'entertaining' room."

"Everyone?" _How many people did she know?_

Clary walked into the room to see a crowd of over fifty people, some she knew, some she didn't, with loud music playing from huge speakers.

"Izzy..." Clary broke off, not knowing what to think. She saw Simon emerge from the crowd looking flabbergasted. Isabelle had obviously dressed him to match her. He was wearing a button down black dress shirt tucked out of cotton blend tuxedo pants with polished black dress shoes. His glasses and hair made him look geek sheek, something Isabelle loved about Simon. She was wearing a powder blue mid thigh length dress with a shoulder strap and a bow that diagonally crossed off to the other shoulder, her heels were at least four inches and they were black lace up chiffon peep toe heels. Isabelle had her black hair spilling down her shoulders, her blue eyes standing out in a light eyeliner mascara combo.

"You both look great." She said and then felt a weight on her shoulder and turned to see a black hair, crystal blue eyed Alec Lightwood. He was dressed in a black and white, more like a dark grey, cotton t-shirt with dark wash denim jeans and white, grey and turquoise Nike kicks.

"Hey Miss Fray," He smiled at her, but the lines around his mouth seemed tight, "long time no see."

Clary smiled back, but she seemed to have to force hers as well, she thought that Alec being here meant Jace would be too, but that was an idiotic idea because Jace would never come to something that had to do with her, especially something celebrating her, he probably would turn up to her funeral.

"Hey Alec," She replied, fighting off the disappointment she felt deep within her.

Clary shook her head and walked over to the snack table, seeing a giant punch bowl full of raspberry juice and vodka.

She sighed and took a sip, the juice was refreshing and the vodka was blissful, Clary needed a little alcohol buzz. She was looking around at the guests, her eyes sweeping the room and she almost missed the boy standing in amongst the crowd with Isabelle, Simon and Alec, wearing a white button down shirt, light jeans and dress shoes, his blonde hair still perfectly messy and golden eyes still calculating, yet there was no light remaining in them.

She had _almost _missed him and his smile with the chipped front tooth and pearly teeth.

Almost.

_####_

Jace didn't understand what was happening at the Lightwood's, no one would tell him, all he knew was there was a party and he was invited and he was to bring no date. Like he would. Jace was still the ladies man, but none satisfied him like one lady had.

Clary.

Even thinking her name caused his heart to beat erratically.

It had been five long years since she had left, five long years for Jace to accept that she wasn't coming back and five long years for Jace to finally get over her and in some ways, he had, in the sense that he had started dating again two years after she left, though it only took a week after she left for him to begin sleeping around again, he wasn't proud of that.

Jace had recently come to realise that he was getting older, he was twenty three after all, and that waiting around for someone who was probably married by now, was just a waste of a life, so he had begun to start dating seriously again that was after his trip to New York, to know that Clary was happy. From what he had seen, following Raphael, she was. He hadn't seen her face, but he saw the back of her head and recognised the red locks that was Clary and the giant diamond ring on her finger so he reasoned that she was happy, happier without him and she had moved on, it was his time to do the same, and he tried but not one girl had the same feel or appeal that Clary held for him. So for the most part, he _was_ over her.

Then again, he missed her more than he thought he could ever miss one person.

Jace shook his head banishing thoughts of his former English teacher, no matter how much he missed her and wanted her, she had left him and she wasn't coming back. She had moved on, and though he had thought he had accepted it, he never fully understood it. So when he pulled up to the grand manor house if the Lightwoods, he knew, more than anything, that Clary was not a part of his life anymore and if he ever saw her again, he would not feel the overwhelming affection he had always felt for her.

Jace ascended the stairs and he walked into the house, seeing a big group of people, half of them he didn't know, half he did. Alec was there, dressed casually; Jace felt stupid for dressing so formally, but then he saw Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon, Clary's best friend. When Isabelle had first introduced him, Jace was over some with joy, thinking Clary would show up, but soon that joy fizzled into disappointment, anger and resentment towards Clary. How dare she leave him!

"Herondale," Someone called, Jace looked around and saw Magnus, he was walking up the stairs, to the upper level of the house and beckoned for Jace to follow. Jace waited a few seconds before following him up. They turned a corner and Magnus stopped, looking at Jace, beseeching him.

"I know you're a tormented soul and all and the woman you love left blah, blah, blah," Magnus said. "But do we have a surprise for you!"

Jace was confused; all he could do was make a face that expressed that.

"Today, we are all gathered to celebrate someone's 29th birthday." Magnus winked, which just added to his confusion. Jace was about to speak up when Isabelle appeared behind him.

"The guest of honour is here, proceed to position B." She whispered, turning back to the stairs. Magnus grabbed Jace's arm and dragged him to a window which looked outside. Jace could see the silver paint job of a car.

"Magnus what the hell is going on?" Jace yelled.

"Shhh," he hushed him. "And look. '_What light through yonder window breaks?' _" He quoted.

Jace looked out of the window, his nose pressed slightly against the class. He saw a pale leg exit the expensive car and then his heart stopped.

That red hair was all too familiar.

"_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._" And before he could be stopped, Jace rushed to the stairs, only to be pulled back by Magnus.

"No! She can't see you yet." He whisper yelled.

"What is going on?"

"Look, we all know that you and Clary had some great love and we hope you both still do, hence why you were to bring _no date_. Now, if she see's you, she'll run for it, or slip out, she has to see you when escape is impossible." Jace took all of this in.

"So I'm here, for a birthday, whose birthday?" Jace asked and Magnus had a wry smile.

Magnus swept his hand to the stairs and Jace watched, hiding behind the corner, his head half stuck out.

There he saw her; Izzy had just descended the stairs and the two girls hug, giving Jace a clear view of Clary's face.

So beautiful, how could he have forgotten?

Jace looked back at Magnus and then thought of some of the familiar faces downstairs. He got it now, they were all in on it, they all wanted Jace and Clary together. He smiled, thinking up a plan.

"I'll do it."

_####_

Clary couldn't breathe. Seeing Jace again, her heartbeat went up severely.

"Oh shit!" She whispered as Jace lifted his eyes. She turned away before they reached her face. She knew he would recognise her, but if she looked into his eyes, she would be lost forever.

"Miss Fray!" Magnus bellowed, coming up beside her and engulfing her in a huge hug. Out of all her ex students, Magnus was one that Clary knew would _never_ change and she was right when she saw his attire. He wore a fluoro green collared short sleeved polo shirt with red skinny jeans and Adidas multi coloured wing sneakers. His eyelids he had obviously coloured with a glitter stick, which was basically eye shadow cream with glitter.

"Magnus, uh, how's everything?" Clary remembered when Magnus had opened up to her about being gay and when she stood up to his parents about it. She also remembered the time she walked in on him and Alec, getting cosy. But before Magnus could answer, Clary was interrupted yet again.

"Hey Miss Fray," Clary lifted her eyes to see Aline Penhallow standing there, her long dark hair swept up into a high ponytail. Aline was dressed in, what was classed as, casual dress, wearing a sequin silk thin strapped pastel coloured shirt, skinny light washed jeans and a pair of heels, with a ribbon that was bunched and separated from the ankle strap to the toes. Aline seemed different to Clary though, happy. That's when she noticed why.

Aline was holding hands with someone and Clary wondered what poor guy she had sunk her claws into now but as she looked up, seeing the figure whose hand was entwined with Aline's, she knew she couldn't be more wrong.

"Maia?"

The other girl smiled, looking at Aline in adoration. Clary shook of her shock.

"I see Aline has passed on her style to you."

Maia used to be the tomboy, Clary remembered, and she probably still was, in some ways, but looking at her outfit, Clary had her doubts.

Maia was wearing a dark grey Cardigan and t-shirt combo, with black skinny jeans and non heeled black studded ankle boots. Her hair was straight and out, with some light make up and _a manicure?_

"Good to see you too Miss Fray,"

"Okay, one thing, I'm not your teacher anymore, so please, call me Clary."

Aline, Maia and Magnus smiled, but there was something strange about it, like they were all conspiring against her, and then, ever so slightly, Magnus let his eyes slide to Jace and they made eye contact, Jace winked and then looked over at Clary who was looking back at Magnus. They all weren't here by coincidence; they all had a reason other than her birthday to be here.

They all knew about her and Jace.

Her eyes widened and she turned away, trying to find Simon. She left the group and wandered around the room, looking for her best friend, but her was nowhere to be found, neither was Isabelle. Clary left the room and ventured upstairs, whisper yelling Simon's name.

Clary stopped at a room with its door slightly ajar. She walked inside it seeing a grand piano and sitting by on the stool. Her fingers worked of their own accord as they began playing keys from a song she had written long ago.

Her fingers moved gracefully across the keys, Clary didn't know why she was sitting here, playing the piano and singing, when anyone could walk in, but she didn't care, she felt her song had to be heard.

_Your fingertips across my skin__  
__The palm trees swaying in the wind, images__  
__You sang me Spanish lullabies__  
__The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy__  
__I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance__  
__My back is turned on you__  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street__  
__You took my hand and danced with me in the shade__  
__And when you left you kissed my lips__  
__You told me you would never ever forget these images, no_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy__  
__I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance__  
__My back is turned on you__  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean__  
__I cannot try the streets at night__  
__I cannot wake up in the morning__  
__Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted__  
__And I bet you are just fine__  
__Did I make it that easy to walk__  
__Right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__Why can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance__  
__My back is turned on you__  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do_

Clary knew that this song had its inaccuracies, but Jace seemed so intent on hating her after _that_ song, she could only think that he had hated her for leaving, she couldn't blame him, but she had wished that she had clued him in on her plans, and how much she had loved him, how much she still did.

"You know, that was quite moving." A voice from the door way said.

Clary didn't have to turn to see who had spoken, she knew that voice. It was the voice she heard in her sleep, the voice that helped her, the voice that broke her heart.

Jace Herondale.

_####_

Jace watched as Clary went upstairs, looking to be searching.

He sighed, this plan was utterly ridiculous, Clary and he were in the past, they had no future together, they had broken up, moved on, she _was_ engaged. So then, why was she without a ring, a fiancée and why was everyone, even her best friend—who of all people would know if she was engaged—trying to get them together?

Jace looked up and spotted the small group of friends in amongst the crowd of people who were really here for a party celebrating a recent case win by Maryse. He sauntered over to them, his question ready.

"Jace, why are you still down here?" Isabelle asked, shaking her head.

"Because this is where the party is." He replied.

"Yes, but your 'party' just went upstairs."

Jace sighed once more. "I'm not doing this," before any could protest he went on. "Clary and I have a past and that's just it, a _past_, not a future, for me to intrude on her life now, five years after our initial romance, would be highly irresponsible. I can't go through that again and I can't make her go through it either. It's over; I've accepted it and you all should too." Jace turned to walk away before someone else spoke, causing him to turn back.

"If you knew Clary at all, you would know that it's not over, not to her it isn't."

Simon had finally spoken up, after many outings; Simon had never really talked directly to Jace.

"She hurts, everyday, and I know she wishes she could turn back the clock and never leave you, I know she went to see you before she left and was going to give in and hope you took her back, and I know that whatever she saw there broke her heart so much it probably could never be repaired. You may not know Clary as much as I do, but you can give her something I can't."

"And what's that?" Jace already knew the cliché answer that would come from Simon's mouth, but was surprised when he didn't say the word _love_.

"Her heart, not the jagged pieces it is, but her whole heart, pieced together again."

Jace shook his head, but looked at the stairs.

Was there really a chance for him and Clary?

"There's always a chance." Magnus whispered, as if hearing his thoughts.

Jace walked to the stairs and strode up them, his pace fast. He walked along the hallway until he heard the faint sounds of a piano and saw a room with the door ajar and saw Clary sitting there, playing and singing, he had forgotten how angelic her voice was and how perfectly her fingers moved across the keys as she sang.

The song she sang was meant for him, he knew it, and she sang it with such raw emotion the Jace nearly rushed to her side and kissed her there and then, but he couldn't, who really knew what Clary wanted besides her herself, she finished the melody and Jace couldn't stay silent.

"You know, that was quite moving."

Clary turned and it was as if everything froze as their eyes met, green and gold.

"Jace," she breathed his name, but he heard it, he could hear everything she said at that moment, they were the only two people in the world right now, all was silent. "What, uh, what are you doing here?" She asked, gaining back her composure.

Jace realized what he was looking for to convince himself to give Clary and he one more chance. Her initial reaction to seeing him; There was shock in her eyes, some fear, but instead of the resentment or anger he thought he would see, he saw what he had always seen with Clary, the unfathomable ability she had to render him speechless, the love in her eyes, it was still there.

"Well, it appears there is a very small reunion going on downstairs, and being one of the reun-ees, I was asked to come. But, I could ask you the same question now couldn't I?" Clary gave him a bewildered look, but there was a hint of smile in her eyes.

"Still a smartass I see, no woman controlled that yet?" She asked, teasing.

"No woman could ever tame me, you know that."

"Mmm," was all she said before standing up.

The dress she wore was a long black silk number with a one shoulder Greece goddess look; Jace thought that it was rather suited on her, considering that she was his goddess.

"What about you then?" He asked, trying to get one last thing straight before opening up.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Any man taken your heart, and contained that wit yet?" He asked and saw her face shut off of all emotion.

"Just one," she answered and Jace nodded, his jaw tightening.

"Well, tell Raphael I send my congratulations." Clary's brow furrowed as Jace began to turn.

"Jace, I wasn't talking about Raphael, I was talking about you."

_####_

Clary decided not to shut off with Jace, she decided to lay it all on the table, her feelings for Jace would probably never cease, she felt suck joy when he said that no girl had tamed him yet, she had not felt so happy in so long.

Jace's mouth twitched at the corner, as if he was trying to resist a grin.

Clary walked forward to him, placing her hand upon his cheek. He breathed in the scent of her perfume, the same one she wore back when she and Jace were, more or less, dating.

"Clary, I just have one question." He spoke, looking into her eyes.

"Ask away." She was about to pull her hand away when Jace covered with his own.

"Why did you leave?"

Clary stopped, he arm going slack, her hand slipping from his grasp.

"Jace..."

"No, no stalling, just a straight answer, I deserve that don't I?" Clary sighed.

"Originally, I was only doing accepting Raphael's offer of moving to New York so that I could quit at the school and then no longer be your teacher, we could be together then, but when I went to tell you this, I was too late, you had already started to resent me, so I did leave, but not with Raphael, I left for Seattle and only moved back six months ago, I was waiting for the day that I would see you, though I shouldn't have been, I knew you wouldn't want to see me." Clary breathed out another sigh, this one relieved. "That's why I left."

Jace studied her, grapping her hand again.

"The way I see it is you were scared, ashamed of what you felt for me."

"I wasn't ashamed, you have no idea how much I wanted—want—to tell the world that I love you." There, she had said it, she still loved him.

"Want?" He asked coming closer to her.

"Want." She agreed and locked eyes with his.

"Then do it." He said as a challenge.

Clary sucked in a breath and looked straight into his eyes and spoke loudly, not enough to be heard by the patrons down stairs but enough to let him know that had anyone been here they would have heard her say it.

"Jace Herondale, I love you with all my heart and soul."

She waited. For him to laugh, to run, to throw it back in her face, but he did none of those things, instead he drew her closer and had his lips so close to hers that if she moved a centimetre they would kiss, but she didn't.

Jace looked at her with an awed expression but said nothing, just held her close.

Clary smiled but made no move to kiss him she, instead, walked out of his embrace and smirked.

"Izzy said maybe you wouldn't be interested anymore. Now that it is not forbidden. Now that you could be with me if you wanted to. Is that true? Are you not...Interested?"

"Interested?" He asked gaining back his composure. "As if you were a-a book, or a piece of news? No, I'm not interested. I can't untie myself from you. Clary—not my heart or my blood or my mind or any other part of me. And I don't want to."

"You don't?" she whispered.

"I'm looking at you now, and you're asking me if I still want you, as if I could stop loving you. I never dared give much of myself to anyone before—bits of myself to my grandmother, to Izzy and Alec—but it took years to do it—but, Clary, since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely. I still do. If you want me."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. _If_ she still wanted him? Like she could stop!

"You still want this even though it isn't forbidden?"

"Well that teacher thing was a huge turn on," He grinned wickedly down at her. "But you know, if it's the lack of forbidden you're worried about, you could still forbid me to do things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Things like this," And Jace had Clary in his arms faster than ever before, pulling her to him. Their mouths met in love and passion, something they had both been craving for the last five years, something they could finally have.

He smiled against her lips and Clary smiled in response, thinking of everything that she could forbid him to do, Jace pulled away to kiss her once more before looking deep into her emerald green eyes, they were wet with unshed tears.

"I love you Clarissa Fray, I have for five years and I have no intentions of letting you go. I. Love. You."

"As I love you Jace Herondale," And they kissed again, not glancing at any movement or sounds, nor stirring. Nothing could tear them apart. Ever.

Clary smiled, it was devilish.

"I'll tame you yet,"

_The End_

* * *

_Righto, yes cliché end, but as if I couldn't reunite them!_

_So, yes this is finished, no sequel, but if you want to write one or a one shot, let me know before-hand._

_So, I hope you enjoyed that and hopefully you check out my other stories._

_One last review?_

_Thanks for reading and following _

_Xoxo _


	21. AN

Dear readers,

Yes, I have been out of commission for a small while so none of my stories have been updated, but I just come to bear some good news (those who have not read my Mortal Instrument can skip to the bold writing)

Lesson Learned has been nominated for the best JacexClary in the Mundie Awards! Gah! It's so great! The nominator BaneForever thank you!

Now if you wish to vote for mine (or other) Jace and Clary stories here is the link .net/topic/84633/35959066/1/

I for one know there are plenty of AMAZING Jace and Clary stories out there, for one, Turbulence by ddpjclaf who has also been nominated and City of Ink by NeuroticMuse413 and so many others.

Anywho, go and vote, also there are other awards to vote for too and thank you!

**NOW**

There, bet that got your attention?

I have some other exciting news, a poll on my profile asks if you would read anything wrote myself and now you can!

This link: .com/profile/65dbcf79-9f97-4b5f-95f1-57b1558d86d6/collette/

Will take you to my inkpop profile, where soon, you will be able to view my own work! Now, as my loyal and ever patitent fanfiction readers, do you think you deserve a preview?

No? Okay...

Kidding!

Here is a _very_ short 'excerpt' from my original book, Unexpected.

_People say that when you're near death, your life flashes before you, what was, what is and what could have been and with all the near death experiences I've faced, I have grown a rather strong opinion of these people._

_They don't know what the hell they're talking about._

Sound good? I hope so!

Now, this story MUST reach 10,000 words before it is visible and I am trying!  
Damned distractions!

Anyway, I hope to update all stories soon and a little bad news.

Guitar Strings, Red Eyed Vixen and Golden Eyed Jealousy may be my last FF's

Sorry!

Now, thank you for reading, get voting and...yeah...

Bye!

xoxo


End file.
